Comment moi je suis devenue son enfer…
by couette couette
Summary: Dernière année d'étude pour Hermione et sa troupe.Une Hermione troublée par un serpentard un peu trop dans les parages.Toujours là où il faut ou quand il ne faut pas. Chapitres corrigés et réédités.
1. Chapter 1

Comment moi, Hermione Granger, je suis devenue son enfer…

**PARTIE I** : Prologue

**Chapt 1 ** Au bord du lac

Terrier fin août (week-end avant la rentrée)

Assise au bord du lac, Hermione profondément perdue dans ses pensées, son regard chocolaté perdu dans l'eau turquoise, l'esprit très loin d'ici, poussa un cri lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

_HG _: Arhhh! Ron, Harry mais vous êtes complètement malade. Un autre coup comme ça et j'y reste.

_HP _: désolé mione! Mais ça fait 5 minutes qu'on t'appelle. T'es où en ce moment ?

_RW _: c'est vrai! En ce moment t'es tout le temps ailleurs... Je ne sais pas où? Mais en tout cas t'es pas avec nous.

_HG _: ça va! C'est juste la rentrée qui me travaille.

_HP _: bien sûr! c'est évident (me dit Harry sur un ton qui en disait long)

_HG (sceptique)_: précise ?

_HP(petit sourire en coin) : _non rien, je me disais juste que ça avait peut être un rapport avec un grand blond!

_HG(j'aime pas ce petit sourire) _: N'importe quoi, je ne pensais pas du tout à Malefoy

_RW _: c'est bizarre! Je n'ai pas entendu Harry parler de Malefoy

_HG (passablement énervée) _: C'est bon! Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça. Il n'y a rien entre Malefoy et moi! Bon sang on parle de Malefoy! Il me déteste, je le déteste.

Bon vu la tête de ces deux crétins, ce n'était pas gagné.

Bon vous êtes perdus... Alors que je vous explique de quoi ces crétins parlent.

Revenons quelques mois avant durant la bataille de tout les temps.

« Harry a sauvé Malefoy... Harry a tué Voldemort…Tout le monde est au courant. »

Non, moi Hermione, je vous parle d'autre chose.

Pendant la bataille j'étais dans la grande salle en pleine démêlée avec plusieurs mangemorts... Quand une masse m'a aplatie a terre et m'évitant le sort fatale.

_DM _: Granger ça va ?

_HG _…Malefoy…

_DM _: Bouge et fais gaffe a toi! je ne serais pas toujours là.

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il m'avait aplatie.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée sans réaction... Mais c'est la voix de Molly qui en pulvérisant Béllatrix m'a sortie de mon abrutissement . J'étais scotchée Malefoy venait de me sauver la vie, ça c'était… Déjà Malefoy tournant le dos a ses parents pour nous rejoindre et se battre avec nous! C'était bizarre mais là! moi, Hermione j'étais sans voix. Et le pire c'est que ce n'était pas le seul Parkinson, Zabini,Nott et d'autre encore se sont battus à nos côtés.

Les quelques mois qui ont suivi après la bataille, ont été éprouvant pour tout le et pleurer nos morts, recommencer à reconstruire et à se reconstruire, réapprendre à vivre sans ceux que l'on a perdu… et sans oublier les procès, le remaniant presque complet du Ministère de la Magie, ma rupture avec Ron. Tous les deux ça ne collait pas, c'était trop bizarre pour tous les deux. Amis, de vrais amis, voilà ce nous sommes Ron et moi).

Bref c'est dans ces temps un peu bizarre que le ministère de la magie a inventé une nouvelle coupe de quiddicth. Je cite « La coupe de l'indépendance » ( petit clin d'œil pour l'histoire des moldus et l'abolition de l'esclavage).

Terrier juste avant le départ pour cette foutu nouvelle coupe.

_HG _: Ce nom c'est quand même n'importe quoi…

_HP : _C'est politique comme choix.

_RW :_ c'est bon on peut y aller.

**Chapt 2 **souvenir d'une coupe de quidditch

5 août Mystic Park (1er jour)

Splastchhh

Alors ça pour une arrivée, c'était réussie en plein dans le lac.

Ah! les Weasley et leurs portoloins, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Furieuse je tournais la tête vers ce crétin de Ron mort de rire.

_HG _: Ron t'es mort !

_RW :_ C'était l'idée d'Harry .

_HP _: Traitre !

_RW _: Non! Mais à chaque fois c'est pareil, c'est tes conneries et c'est sur moi ça tombe. Là, assume.

_HG _: Ginny! Tu peux dire adieu à ton mec…

_GW _: Sur ce coup-là je t'aide.

_HG_ : Là, on rigole moins crétins (oui c'est leurs nouveaux noms, ils n'arrêtent pas de faire des trucs débiles comme ça).

Donc je résume, trempée dans le lac, nos affaires flottant autour de nous... Et comme si je n'avais pas encore atteint le fond.

Une voix venue de je ne sais où?

_DM _: Potter et compagnie! Toujours en train de se faire remarquer. La célébrité ne vous suffit pas! Ici aussi vous voulez faire les gros titres? Granger sympa ta robe!

Me dit-il... Avec son légendaire sourire de petit con.

Quoi ma robe! De quoi il parle ce bouffon?

Et là, je percute! Ma robe... Elle est blanche.

Et... C'est comme 1+1=2.

Robe blanche+eau= transparence.

Premier jour première Honte.

Clacccc... ça c'était le bruit de ma main sur la joue de Malefoy! Qui c'était un peu trop rapproché de moi.

Ce fut notre première rencontre! notre premier contact! mais pas le dernier!

POP

C'était le bruit de mon transplanage, direct sous notre tente. Rouge de honte et de colère, le temps d'un sort de séchage

Et deuxième POP

C'était Ginny un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_HG _: Ce n'est pas drôle !

_GW _: Oh si! Et t'as ratée le meilleur!

_HG _: Ah... Parce que la honte que je viens de me taper... Ce n'est pas suffisant !

_GW _: non! Le meilleur c'est la tête de Malefoy après ta fracassante gifle! Il est resté figé comme un débile! Et le top... c'est sa bande de potes qui se foutait de lui.

_HG _: Quoi... De qui tu parles ?

_GW _: Ben comme d'hab... Pansy ,Nott, Blaise.

_HG _: Oh! Ce n'est pas vrai! C'est décidée! Je ne sors plus d'ici…

_GW _: Mione! Ce n'est pas si grave! En plus... Il y en a un... qui est tombé sous tes charmes!

_HG _: Hein...

_GW _: Grand... blond... Serpentard et Bourges.

_HG _: Très drôle! T'es devenue aussi stupide qu'Harry et Ron? D'ailleurs ces deux-là? Tu peux me dire a quoi ils jouent.

_GW _: Je pense qu'ils ont en besoin pour oublier un peu... Pour reprendre une vie normale... Comme quand on a 18 ans... Enfin eux c'est plutôt dix ans!

_HG _: Ouais, ben c'est pénible! Et ça ne va pas m'empêcher de leur faire la peau.

_GW _: On est tranquille pour un moment. Je les ai menacés de dormir toutes les nuits à la belle étoile, attachés l'un à l'autre, s'ils ne récupéraient pas toutes nos affaires.

_HG _: Là! Je t'adore.

6 Août

Ginny et moi, on en avait marre d'entendre Ron et Harry se prendre la tête sur quel est le meilleur joueur, la meilleure équipe…

Donc, on se promenait toutes les deux, regardant les stands, petits spectacles et tous les autres trucs prévus pour cette coupe…

Quand d'un coup! Trop absorbée par ma contemplation... Boum... C'était moi rentrant dans Parkinson.

_PP : _Salut Hermione! salut Ginny!

_HG/GW :_ Salut…Pansy

Et c'est comme ça qu'en marchant toutes les trois, on a commencé a discuter, à rire. Et de fil en aiguille, on s'est installé à une terrasse.

On a discuté de mecs. Et oui! Même moi Hermione je parle de mecs! Faut arrêter de me prendre que pour un rat de bibliothèque! Je suis aussi est avant tout une fille.

Bref on peaufiné notre liste des 10 plus beaux joueurs de cette coupe machin truc..

Quand Ginny se met a hurler:

« Hermione! Il est16h00, On doit récupérer les places. »

Retour brusque a la réalité, le match commence a 17h00, Krum doit nos donner nos places _Vip (célébrité Potter oblige)_. Et 16h00 c'est l'heure où l'on doit retrouver Krum.

_HG _: Désolé Pansy, c'était sympa, faudra le refaire.

_PP _: Pas de problème, moi aussi les gars vont me tuer.

C'est 10 minutes plus tard essoufflée par notre course, qu'on rejoint Krum

_VK _: Salut, 5 minutes de plus et je partais

_HG( a bout de souffle) _: Déhhsolée

_GW(prenant les places) _: Merchhi.

_VK _: A plus, entrainement pour le match de demain oblige.

J'étais là adossée à un mur, Ginny à mes côtés, reprenant doucement notre souffle, rangeant ma place dans ma poche, quand soudain.

Le gardien de l'équipe française Lucas ( faisant parti du top 10, mais un peu trop mec qui ce la raconte pour moi), s'approche de moi et commence à me faire du rentre dedans un peu trop salace.

20 minutes plus tard, Tribune du stade, 4éme rangé. 

C'est en déboulant rouge de colère et prête a étrangler une Ginny toute penaude, confortablement installée dans les bras d'Harry_(c'est deux-là pour les décoller c'est mission impossible)._

Que je me suis mise à hurler sur Ginny_. _Sans prêter attention aux autres personnes présentes_._

_HG _: Espèce de lâcheuse, Comment t'as pu t'enfuir et me laisser avec ce pervers.

_RW _:Hermione! T'es folle?

_HG ( toujours en criant) _: Non! J' suis pas folle... C'est juste que ta sœur au lieu m'aider... Elle se barre. Non, mais Ginny tu n'imagines même pas ce que ce malade m'a dit après ta fuite. Il m'a dit qu'il me verrait bien sur son manche…_(le mythe du_ _français romantique vient de tomber à l'eau, avec ce type)_

_RW _: à balai! T'as oublié de dire à balai!

Rajoute Ron voyant ma tête.

_HG _: Ben, non il ne l'a pas dit justement !

_RW (rouge pivoine) _: Et t'as fait quoi.

Une voix derrière :

« Elle lui en a mis une »

_HG _: Bien vu Malefoy

Quoi stop, pause, réflexion, j'ai dit Malefoy.

Je me retourne et là horreur et damnation.

Deuxième jour deuxième Honte.

Malefoy grand sourire aux lèvres _(celui que j'aimerai tant lui faire ravaler)_, entourer de toute sa clique, attentif à mon discours. Tous installés derrière notre rangé.

_HG(livide) _:Non, c'est pas vrai je rêve! ne me dite pas que c'est vos places ?

_DM(toujours tout sourire)_ :Bien vu Granger!

C'est à ce moment là qu'un coup de sifflet retenti pour annoncer le début du match. merci Merlin existe!

J'en profite pour m'assoir le plus discrètement possible _( si je vous assure avec un petit peu d'imagination c'est possible),_ et j'essaye de me faire toute petite et surtout de me faire oublier. Pas facile quand on sait que Malefoy était assis juste derrière moi.

C'était un complot, quelqu'un me voulait du mal, je ne vois pas d'autre explications.

Donc j'essayais de me concentrer sur le match, mais c'était sans compter un Malefoy qui avait l'air bien décidé a me faire payer mon affront d'hier_ (la claque vous y êtes)_.

Bref, il n'a pas arrêté de me faire suer_ (c'est juste pour être poli)_…

Alors non, détrompez-vous, pas d'insultes, ni sort d'acné purulent... Mais c'est une plaie ce type!

Petit exemple.

_DM _: Granger faut pas en vouloir à ce type! C'est certainement ton petit côté fausse sainte- nitouche! Tes yeux à tomber qui désarçonnent et qui envoutent les mecs! ça et peut être aussi ton joli petit cul.

Et là, vous auriez fait quoi à ma place. Bien moi sous le choc de cette espèce de compliment déguisé et un peu limite.

Il m'a fallu un temps de réaction. J'étais partagé entre lui remettre ma main dans la tronche _(mais là s'en était fini de ma discrétion tant espérer) _ou de l'ignorer.

J'ai donc choisi la deuxième option. Espérant qu'il allait passer à autre chose... Le match par exemple.

Mais un Malefoy c'est tenace! Un vrai serpent qui s'enroule autour de sa proie et la lâche après épuisement. Pas Serpentard pour rien celui là.

_DM _: Tu crèves d'envie de m'en coller une…pas vrai Granger.

_GH _: Tu ne peux pas juste m'oublier.

_DM__(d'une voix un petit côté sensuel)_ : Non Granger! pas quand ma proie _(justement j'en parlai)_ est aussi appétissante…

_GH _: Bon ok! si c'est pour la claque... Je m'excuse! Ce n'était pas sympas! voilà Monsieur est content?

_DM _: Rien avoir avec ça amour! C'est la vision du lac! J'vais pas m'en remettre... Tu m'as ensorcelé!

Non, je rêve où lui aussi... Il me drague! Non on parle de Malefoy... Rester stoïque... no réaction. Je le vois venir... C'est encore un de ses mauvais coups.

_DM _: Intéressant! Une miss je sais tout qui ne dit plus rien! Et qui rougie en plus! J'te fais de l'effet amour?  
><em>HG( et oui rouge rouge) <em>: Non! Mais pour qui tu te prends? Dans tes rêves_ (agrémenté d'un bon coup de coude dans son bid, ouais, dans ses tablettes de chocolats)._

Bon on a un peu continué comme ça, je suis passée un peu, beaucoup à travers le match. Ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'est qu'on a eu des spectateurs tout au long de notre joute verbale.

C'est à partir de là, que mes crétins d'amis _(j'ajoute Ginny dans toute cette histoire)_, ont commencés avec toute cette histoire d'un truc entre Malfoy et moi.

**Chapt 3 **: Et ça continue

15 août petite pause baignade

J'en pouvais plus trop chaud, match suspendu jusqu'au lendemain. Tu m'étonnes une vraie fournaise. Bon l'avantage pas de match = pas de Malefoy_( c'est ce que je croyais, ah poisse quand tu nous tiens…)_.

Bref c'est d'un pas à la hauteur de nos forces _(proche du zéro)_, que mes crétins d'amis_ (vous voyez de qui je parle) _et moi-même, arrivèrent au but ultime le lac _(ouais je sais ce fameux lac)_ mais aujourd'hui je me prosterne devant lui et surtout je plonge dedans.

C'est ce qu'on a fait, après multi bataille, coulage…Repos, bronzage bien mérité, direction les serviettes. Et là ça continu Malefoy et sa bande, installés à côté de nos serviettes. Et c'était reparti…pour un duel entre lui et moi. Mais là cette fois je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Je voulais lui clouer le bec à cet abruti.

Il était là devant moi, me fixant d'une manière si étrange. Un mélange entre l'envie, le désir et une lueur maléfique.  
>Et avant qu'il ouvre la bouche.<p>

_HG_ : je sais Malefoy, sympa ton maillot Granger !

_Blaise Zabini _: Granger 1/Malefoy 0

_Pansy Parkinson _: On va bien se marrer!

Et voilà on y est. Si moi la situation m'énerve _(bon c'est vrai je suis un peu troublée quand même.)_, il y en a d'autre que ça amuse.

10 jours que ce truc continu comme ils disent tous si bien _( mes crétins d'amis et ces crétins d'amis a lui). _Le pire, c'est qu'ils comptent les points, tout ça les a rapprochés, ils s'éclatent…

Retour a la réalité, il me regarde toujours, mais là oups, il n'est pas content, et son petit sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille.

_DM _: Moi qui voulais te proposer une trêve! Mais apparemment comme ça te manques et que ça te plais... Je veux bien qu'on joue. T'as des jambes à tomber amour.

_Ginny _: Malefoy 1 / Hermione 0.

Meilleure amie tu parles…Il m'énerve avec ce surnom débile.

Mais ce jour la, après ça il a été plutôt cool, surprenant, et troublant.

Je m'étais un peu endormie, quand je suis sortie des bras de Morphée, c'est ces yeux bleus gris que j'ai vu.

_DM_ : Bien dormi marmotte !

_HG_ : ça fait longtemps que je dors.

_DM :_ Une petite demi-heure... Je peux te demander un truc ? Ce n'est pas un truc qui va te mettre en boule.

_HG(curieuse) _:Dit toujours !

_DM(la voix comme brisé) _: Ma… psychopathe de tante ce qu'elle t'a fait au manoir... j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'empêcher. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette marque! celle sur mon bras... Ils ont menacés de tuer ma mère si je ne le faisais pas.

_HG(émue) _: je sais ce que c'est d'avoir une marque, qui nous rappelle toute cette horreur. Et tu as fait quelque chose, tu as fait mine de na pas être sûr de reconnaitre

Harry et Ron. Alors qu'on sait très bien tu nous as reconnu ce jour là. Et tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie _(je n'y aie pas cru pendant longtemps, mais c'est vraiment_ arrivé)._ Et_ je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié…Donc merci Drago.

_DM(retourné comme une crêpe, et là c'est qui? qui fait de l'effet à l'autre?) _: De rien! si c'était à refaire... Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde…Hermione.

C'est moi la crêpe maintenant. Il était sincère, et là je crois que le charme à commencer à opérer.

Les derniers jours ont été plus calme, demi-finale et finale oblige, jusqu'au dernier soir.

Le dernier soir c'était un truc de grand malade…De la musique partout, des pistes de danse magique dans les airs, des feux d'artifice et aussi un peu, beaucoup d'alcool.

Et c'est pour ça _(alcool aidant)_,Malefoy et moi_(Hermione)_ on s'est retrouvé au bord du lac_(ah, ce lac où tout a commencé)_. Et il était vraiment trop proche de moi.

_DM_ : Tu retournes à Poudlard, refaire ta dernière année ?

_HG _: Oui, et toi ?

_DM_ : Bien sur.

_DM _: Vas-y pose ta question.

_HG(il m'agace quand il lit en moi comme ça)_ : ça va être comment! Je veux dire entre nous là-bas? Retour aux vieilles… habitudes. Tu sais sang de...

_(ça main sur ma bouche m'empêche de dire le reste)._

_DM_ :Je pensais qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé, tu avais compris que j'ai vraiment changé! Que je ne suis pas seulement ce petit …Comment tu dis déjà? ah... Oui! Un petit con, arrogant, prétentieux, détestable! J'en oubli ? Ou j'ai fait le tour? Tu sais Granger! J'ai été moi-même comme jamais pendant cette coupe étrange mais intense...

Ces yeux plongent dans les miens et je perds pieds. **Le intense**, c'était pour moi je le vois dans son regard_._

_DM_ : Et j'ai aimé ce sentiment de liberté, être avec qui je veux_._ Parler a qui je veux et surtout pouvoir penser ce que je veux.

_HG(troublée)_ : Woua! à ta liste tu as oublié rusé, mystérieux, charmeur...

Silence bizarre et gênant. Je relève enfin mes yeux vers lui. Il me dévore des yeux et il se rapproche vraiment prés de moi! Trop près, beaucoup trop près. Doucement il approche sa main et remet une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mes oreilles. Il va m'embrasser... Il va vraiment m'embrasser...

Un cri... Un hurlement stop toute action.

_Ginny _: Vite! HERMIONE viens voir mon frère Ron et Pansy sont en train de s'embrasser à s'étouffer…


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 : **Retour dans le présent

**Chapt 1 **: Pré-au-lard

De retour au terrier _(week-end avant la rentrée)_.

Vous comprenez un peu mieux pourquoi Harry, Ron, Ginny me saoulent avec cette histoire.

Ah oui, retour à la réalité, avec un Ron et une Pansy ensemble _(c'est pas une blague et en plus ben, ils sont plutôt mignons)_.

Elle est venue au terrier plusieurs fois, et je ne vous cache pas, qu'entre ces couples, tout mielleux, moi Hermione au milieu de tout ça, alors oui j'ai pensé mais alors vraiment pas souvent_ (comment ça menteuse) _à Malefoy et son comportement des plus étranges et des plus troublants.

De toute façon c'était dur de ne pas y penser, mes crétins de meilleurs amis s'en chargeaient pour moi.

Et ça a commencé dés le premier jour où Pansy est venue voir Ron.

_**Flash back (dans le salon des Weasley)**_

Donc, à son arrivée Pansy! Après avoir essayé d'étouffer Ron avec sa langue ou Ron avec la sienne… _(je ne sais plus trop avec ces deux la)_.

Bref, elle se retourne vers moi et me lance avec un petit sourire a la serpentarde:

_PP _: J'ai un message de la part de Malefoy pour toi Hermione. Je cite : « _Hermione, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir, je sais que tu dois être_ _déçue, mais promis je me rattraperai vite amour. Toute une année toi et moi, un jolie petit appart en commun avec vue, ton corps le mien… »_

_HP _: T'as mis combien temps à apprendre tout ça ! Dit un Harry au bord d'un fou rire.

_PP _: Je ne t'en parle même pas! C'était à la virgule près, au mot près. Un véritable tortionnaire.

_HG (rouge, rouge, rouge, ah même pas là! Il arrive à me rendre dingue)_.

Donc d'un regard noir, je regarde Pansy _(qui perd son sourire)_, et lui dit: Bonjour Pansy! ravie de t'avoir revu et au revoir Pansy. Sur ces paroles je quitte la pièce et claque la porte comme une furie.

_RW _: Malefoy **le** sujet sensible.

_HG _: J'ai entendu Ronald !

_HP _: Ose encore nous dire qu'il n'y a rien entre Malefoy et toi.

_HG_ : J'ai rien entendu Harry !

_**Fin du flash back….**_

Samedi Pré-au-lard (boutique de George et Fred)

C'était dur de sortir de cette boutique, on savait quand on entrait, mais jamais quand on en sortait.

George se remet doucement de la mort de son frère, plus facile quand celui-ci est un fantôme, qui a élu domicile dans la boutique. Vous voyez mieux maintenant, ce binôme George et Fred fantôme du grand n'importe quoi, conneries sur conneries.

Bref, mes c.. d'amis et moi, sortant de l'enfer des jumeaux, direction le chaudron baveur, pour une pose bien mérité_ (je sais pas vous mes moi faire les courses, ça m'épuise)_.

_GW(en criant) _: Hermione! T'as oublié ton sac !

_HG( s'adressant au reste du groupe)_ : Allez-y! Je vous rejoint.

_RW _: T'y retournes ! T'es folle! Bon courage et peut-être à tout à l'heure.

_HG _: Comme si j'avais le choix !

20 bonnes minutes plus tard.

J'avais enfin réussi à m'enfuir de cette fichue boutique, je me dirigeais vers le chaudron baveur, sans trop regarder où j'allais…

Et Boum

**Chapt 2 **: Alors ça pour des retrouvailles…

Et Pam ! ça c'était moi! La tête dans un torse_ (vous avez deviné)_.

_DG _: Originale ta nouvelle façon de me dire bonjour! Beauté…Un peu brutal... Mais intéressant.

_GH _(soupirai-je, un peu en boule)_ _: Malefoy! Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais…?

_DG_ : Eh, là tout doux! Rentre tes griffes jolie lionne... Je n'y suis pour rien sur ce coup-là... C'est toi qui m'a foncée dessus.

_HG _: Désolée! Je ne regardai pas où j'allais.

_DM _: ça je l'avais compris…Tu sais tes yeux! Ils ne sont pas seulement là pour faire jolis! Ils peuvent aussi te servir à regarder devant toi... quand tu marches. Et si tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras! C'est simple Amour! Tu me le demandes!

_GH (je l'aie déjà dit qu'il m'énerve) _: Bouge, tu m'agaces !

_DM _: ouch, sacré réplique! Je t'ai connue plus tranchante! Dommage… je ne peux même pas rester en profiter! Encore un truc de famille à la con. Mais je te dis à lundi... Toi, moi un petit wagon avec vue, ton corps le mien…Pop

Je n'y crois pas il a transplané avant que je puisse lui en coller une! le petit con!

...

Terrier (chambre des filles dimanche soir)

Assise sur le petit sofa sous la fenêtre, je regardais les étoiles, tout en pensant à cette nouvelle année. La 7éme Bis_ (là aussi il y avait mieux comme nom…)_.

Donc revenons à cette 7bis :

Un étage pour les quatre maisons au même étage, chaque maison son propre dortoir, en prime une salle de détente commune a tous, et un médiateur par maison.

Médiateur _(là aussi, il y avait mieux comme nom… je me répète)_. Alors c'est quoi cette bête, c'est un mélange entre préfet en chef et délégué de Poudlard.

En plus des rondes, quelques réunion avec les professeurs, être garant du bon fonctionnement, de la sécurité de tous et tout particulièrement de la 7bis.

1 médiateur de poufsouffle avec un médiateur de serdaigle_ (appart commun)_.

1 médiateur de serpentard avec un médiateur de gryffondor_ (appart commun)_.

Et vous avez deviné qui est mon collègue _(évidement que je suis médiatrice)_ un grand blond…La théorie du complot vous connaissez? Tous contre moi. C'est donc l'esprit embrouillé en plein démêlée avec mon moi… si bien que je n'ai pas entendu Ginny arrivée.

_GW _: ça va ma belle?

_HG _: Génial.

_GW _: Allez ma belle! C'est notre dernière année! Plus de Voldemort! Il faut qu'on s'éclate! Qu'on mordre la vie à pleine dent... Tu penses à Malefoy! C'est ça qui te travaille! Tu sais, il a vraiment changé.

_HG _: Je le sais déjà ça. C'est juste que…que…

_GW _: Que quoi Hermione! Enfin ouvre les yeux! La façon dont il te regarde! Tout ces trucs qu'il te dit. Eh bien tout ça, c'est vrai et je ne crois pas qu' il joue. Tu devrais parler à Pansy! c'est très intéressant… ce qu'elle en dit!

_HG_ : Stop pas ce soir ! Il est tard! Il faut que je dorme. Bonne nuit Ginny.

_GW _: Trouillarde! A demain!

...

Manoir des Malefoy au même moment.

_Blaise Zabini _: Alors! Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté tes retrouvailles avec Hermione.

_DM _: Comme d'hab !

_BZ _: Développe ! Quand elle est arrivée au chaudron vue sa tête et sa bonne humeur! Tout le monde a compris que vous vous étiez croisés! Et Vu son regard de sérial-killeuse! ça doit être croustillant.

_DM (bon autant cracher le morceau tout de suite, pas moyen que j'y échappe)._

Donc je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire. Je rêve où il en bave.

_BZ _: T'es con quand même comme mec! Tu l'as un peu dans la peau ta Granger! Et c'est mal barré pour toi! A ce rythme-là c'est les baffes que tu vas te collectionner.

_DM _: Je t'emmerde! C'est une technique comme une autre.

_BZ_ : Technique à la con! Du grand Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur! Fais gaffe! Parce que ta Granger... elle est plutôt pas mal. Tu ne vas pas être le seul sur le coup! Vu ta tête, tu n'y avait pas pensé a ça! Sur ce à demain Don Juan!

Zabini 1/ Malefoy 0.

_DM _: J'adore les défis.

**Chapt 3 : **du train, au premier soir à Poudlard

Lundi matin wagon des préfets / médiateurs.

Jusque-là tout va bien pas d'incident_ (ça vous arrive a vous aussi de parler trop vite…)_

Donc j'étais dans ce fichu wagon, seule et un peu en équilibre sur la banquette. Essayant tant bien que mal de caser ma malle. Mission malle rangée réussie! mais mission équilibre ratée!

Je m'apprêtais à m'écraser au sol quand deux bras puissants ont arrêter ma chute. Et Merlin quels bras, les siens_..._

_DG (me chuchotant à l'oreille) _: Bonjour beauté! T'as une façon si particulière de me dire bonjour amour! ça va me rendre fou!

_HG _: Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles et lâche-moi.

_DG _: Bien mon capitaine.

Sur-ce il me lâche... Mais me rattrape au dernier moment et me pose sur mes pieds! Oh! Le vil serpent en plus maintenant ton petit sourire est de retour lui aussi. Ouf enfin le sol, la terre ferme.

_DG(têtu l'animal)_ : Alors ! Comment je dois t'appeler! Ma sulfureuse lionne, ma belle, ma jolie tête d'épouvantail, ma déesse, ma descente en enfer?

Au secours il se rapproche de moi, m'attrape par la taille, me colle à lui! Et je le sens sourire dans mon cou quand il me chuchote à l'oreille

_DM_ : T'es encore vierge? Je veux bien être le premier!

Et Clac ça c'était ma main sur sa joue! Non en fait c'était ma main prisonnière de son poignet.

_DM _: J'ai retenue la leçon! Au jeu de un deux trois... Tu m'en mets une... Tu ne gagnes plus.

C'est à ce moment-là que préfets, professeurs…sont arrivés...

Poudlard premier soir.

Bon répartition fait! repas fait! chacun dans son dortoir fait!

Bref, c'est fatiguée et exténuée que j'ai rejoint notre salle commune_ (un truc de fou tellement c'est beau)_, et heureusement pour moi Malefoy n'était pas là. Une bonne douche et au dodo! D'ailleurs cette nuit là, je me suis endormie comme une masse.

...

Salle commune des Serpentards _(pendant qu'Hermione dors! D'autre cogite)_

_BZ _: Alors !

_DM _: Quoi alors ?

_BZ _: Ok. T'es pas d'humeur! Si je te dis Hermione tu mords !

_DM _: Très drôle! T'as avalé un bouffon au petit déjeuner !

_BZ _: Vas-y! Raconte! Je vois bien que ça ne va pas fort!

_DM _: Je suis juste en train de perdre les pédales! J'ai essayé de le nier! De me dire qu'il ne c'était rien passé! Mais je n'en dors plus! Sans cesse dans ma tête... ça tourne en boucle.

_BZ _: Tu parles de quoi ?

_PP _: De la dernière soirée cet été! Tu sais celle où Ginny a commis la boulette du siècle !

_BZ _: J'y suis! Je vois! Et c'est quoi qui te travaille le plus? Le fait que t'as failli l'embrasser ou le fait que ça ce n'est pas produit ?

_DM _: Merci à tous les deux de me rappeler des choses que je sais déjà! Et merci du soutien! A demain.

BZ_(s'adressant a Pansy)_ : Elle va être sympa cette nouvelle année. Toi et la belette _(regard noir de Pansy)_ Ron pardon! Un prince des Serpentards dans les griffes d'une miss-je-sais-tout. Un Rogue qu'était mort mais en fait non. Tous les cours en commun _(la guerre à laisser des traces la 7bis est une promo à effectifs réduits)._ Je te le dis Pansy, un jour il y aura un bouquin sur notre dernière année.

Le lendemain matin, j'arrivais à m'éclipser en douce_ (je sais, je ne vais pas tout le temps l'éviter)_, direction la grande salle. Et plus j'avançais et plus je sentais des regards des curieux, des chuchotements qui se voulaient tout sauf discret.

J'ai tout entendu et ils sont longs ces couloirs. J'ai eu droit à : _"originale comme façon de faire la paix avec Malefoy" _et aussi _""j'aimerai trop être à ta place_», sans oublier_ «je veux être invité au mariage"..._

C'est au prix d'un effort Sur-humain que je suis restée zen_, _assise à côté de Ginny. J'ai vite compris qu'il se passait un truc ! Et là, erreur fatale! Je relève la tête vers la table des Serpentards! Et mes yeux plongent directement dans ceux de Malefoy! Il me montre le journal de l'école avec un grand sourire pendus à ses lèvres! Et il me regarde d'un air innocent et non coupable!

Forcement j'ai jeté un œil!, maintenant Je comprends mieux les silences et tous ces regards qui vont de Malefoy à moi.

En gros titre, on pouvait lire "le couple de l'année"

Avec à la prime une photo de nous deux collés l'un à l' autre. Avec une légende "voyage collé / serré"

Quelqu'un a pris une photo.

Bon, je ne vous raconte pas en détail mais vue les regards ahuris de certains! Les regards mauvais des jalouses! Le sourire nier de mes crétins d'amis...Bref tout le monde y croyait.

Fin de journée cours de potions(Serpentards_ et gryffondor)_

Bon Rogue est toujours parmi nous! C'est un mystère, il y a un tas d'hypothèse! Mais j'ai autre chose qui me prend suffisamment mon énergie! Le mystère de Rogue je le laisse à d'autre. Mais il a fallu qu'il s'y mette lui aussi! Lui et sa brillante idée de faire des trios en mélangeant les maisons. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée coincer entre Blaise et Malefoy. Que quelqu'un m'aide! Mes amis, non trop contents! D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux c'est un autre trio sympa Harry/Ron/Pansy.

D'entrée, ça ne sentait pas bon pour moi... Vu le sourire de Malefoy et zabini! Je ne le sens pas là!

_SR_ : Trio suivant, Malefoy, Granger, Zabini.

_HG _: Mais Professeur...

_SR_ : Ne faites pas temps de marnière, Miss Granger! Rejoignez votre petit ami!

Rires étouffés dans la salle.

_SR_ : Pour une fois que je ne vous enlève pas de point! Et que je vous fait une fleur!... Un petit merci de votre part Miss Granger!

Résignée, je me suis donc installée entre deux serpents. Quand je suis sortie de ce cours, j'étais dans un état entre ses regards, ses mains qui me frôlaient, _"ces amour ... j'aime pas quand tu m'évites... je cours plus vite que toi et j'ai très envie de t'attraper". _Comment voulez-vous, que je m'en sorte indemne. C'est vrai que je suis un petit peu et toute chambouléée entre l'envie de me laisser tentée et celle de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. D'accord je lui plaisais, à moi de lui faire tourner la tête. J'étais en mode Hermione séductrice. Heureusement pour moi que je suis bonne élève et que j'ai des facilités parce que la bibliothèque! J'ai oublié qu'elle existait toujours.

...

Le soir dans notre salle commune... Le calme avant la tempête.

Chacun dans un fauteuil l'un en face de l'autre! chacun un livre se scrutant à tour de rôle! C'est lui qui brisa la glace.

_DM (d'une voix suage)_ :Si tu continues à me lancer des regards comme ça, il va t'arriver des bricoles... Amour.

_HG (d'une voix sensuelle et me penchant prés de lui... moi aussi je sais faire)_ : Et tu vas faire quoi? me manger? me dévorer? Tu n''arrives même pas a m'embrasser!

Petit geste de trop pour lui je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Là, tel-un dragon qui sort de son sommeil. Je sais, je l'ai cherché...Il se lève. Il fait le tour le la table. Il m' agrippe par le poignet ! Me pousse et me plaque contre un mur! Son regard me sonde pendant un long moment ! Il réfléchi... respire et me lance

_DM_ _:L_à je vais t'embrasser... j'vais compter jusqu'à 10! si jamais tu n'en a pas autant envie que moi. C'est simple tu m'arrêtes dans mon élan. 1 2 3_(il se rapproche) _4 5 6 _(il se rapproche encore) _7 8 9 et 10 . Il me regarde encore comme pour avoir confirmation Mais d'un seul regard il a compris! Je ne désire plus que ça.

Il sourit et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes... sa langue se lie avec la mienne dans une danse folklorique! Un ballet d'émotions .Je ne sais pas combien temps, il m'a ou je l'ai embrassé comme ça! Mais par Morgane que c'était bon! sa façon de me taquiner, de jouer avec ma langue! C'était tout ce que j'aime! Tu parles d'une séductrice! C'est lui le séducteur.

Malfoy 1 / Hermione 0.

Pas tout à fait... Je dirai plutôt 1 partout! balle au centre!

Car vue sa tête, quand il a doucement quitté mes lèvres! Son regard d'habitude gris orage a laissé place à un regard tendre et sincère. De l'enfer au paradis. Avant de quitter notre salle commune il me chuchote à l'oreille:

_DM_ : Tu ne pouvais pas me dire ça et espérer que je reste de marbre!

Bon résultat

- 1 j'ai aimé.

- 2 lui aussi.

-3 C'est vrai qu'il y a un truc.

-4 j'ai envie que ça continue.

-5 je deviens folle.

-6 je vais me coucher.

...

Terrain de quiddtich tard dans la nuit

_BZ_ : Je savais que je te trouverai là! Tu sais que je te cherche depuis un bail.

_DM_ : Content tu m'as trouvé!

_BZ_ : D'accord vue l'ambiance... je me casse!

_DM :_ Je l'ai embrassé.

_BZ_ : Bien! et?

_DM_ : Et! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire! je répète, je l'ai embrassé. Moi Malefoy j'ai embrassé Granger! La Granger!

_BZ _: Ok! Tu préfères peut être le mot Enfin? ça va on se calme! je déconne. C'était tellement évident c'était juste une question de temps! Alors c'était comment?

_DM _: Un véritable enfer!

_BZ_ : Elle embrasse si mal que ça? ça me surprend, je...

_DM_ : T'es con! C'est ce que j'ai ressenti avant pendant et maintenant qui est...Un enfer. J'ai aimé Blaise! J'ai vraiment aimé! Je crois qu'elle est tout ce que... Je crois que je l'...

_BZ_ : L'aime... J'adore t'aider à finir tes phrases.

_DM_ : Tu crois qu'elle pourrait...

BZ : T'aimer aussi, je pense oui. Il est 3h00 du mat, on rentre mec. la nuit porte conseil!


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTIE 3 : **l'automne, sa valse des émotions.

**Chapt 1** : "Un serpent en perdition."

Presque deux mois de passés déjà. Entre Malefoy et moi, c'était comment dire plutôt aire glacière. Il était ailleurs, bougon, distant. Il parlait a très peu de personnes, il disparaissait ou s'enfermait dans sa chambre pendant des heures …Il ne me parlait plus, il passait son temps à m'éviter. C'était un peu comme un black-out. Fini les surnoms, les rapprochements…Rien, nada, le néant.

Bref, les rares fois où je le croisais j'avais l'impression qu'il était en plein combat intérieur_ (vous savez, comme quand on ne sait pas ce que l'on_ _veut, qu'on n'arrive pas à se décider)._Il passait d'un regard qui me disait_ « t'es à moi, rien qu'à moi_ », au regard opposé qui me disait _« reste loin de moi ». _C'était une valse incessante, il passait d'un regard à l'autre d'une rapidité déconcertante. Et c'est clair il me fuyait comme la peste après on dit que les filles c'est compliquées.

Franchement c'était quoi son problème à ce mec. Il veut, il veut plus, il ne veut pas. Son attitude était la pire des tortures. Car tout me faisait penser à lui, son balai qui traine dans notre pièce commune, son odeur qui flotte dans la salle de bain après son passage, son petit sourire, ses mains, sa bouche… sans oublier les commentaires de mes chers amis et autres camarades… Stop, pause, respire.

Bibliothèque_ (j'ai retrouvé le chemin)_

Je terminais un devoir de runes, quand deux furies alias Ginny et Pansy, ont commencé.

_HG _: Non, je ne viens pas !

_GW _: Oh, que si tu vas venir, m'oblige pas à utiliser ma baguette !

_HG _: Tu N'oserais pas ?

_GW _: Tu veux parier ?

_PP _: Ginny a raison Hermione! Il fait beau, tu ne vas pas reste renfermée! Tu viens avec nous point.

Après 20 minutes de bataille, j'ai cédé. Donc direction le stade entraînement de quiddtich des 7bis. Cette année, cinq équipes se disputent la coupe. Les quatre maisons et la 7bis _(un mélange explosif entre nos maisons : Harry, Ron, Malefoy, Cho Chang, Katie Bell, Zacharias Smith et d'autres)._ Et nous voilà, toutes les trois installées dans les tribunes. Chacune en extase devant son mâle. Le quidditch ça sculpte un mec! Moi je vous le dit. Je n'arrivais pas décrocher mes yeux. J'étais comme fascinée par sa prestance, son allure, son dos, son torse…Plus rien, plus personne autour de moi juste lui. Elles ont du s'en apercevoir. C'est Pansy qu'a ouvert le bal.

_PP _: Tu sais Hermione! C'est mon meilleur ami, ce froid entre vous, cette tension. Il va falloir que vous parliez. Il a tellement de chose à te dire. Écoute-le!

_HG _: Pour ça il faudrait que Monsieur daigne me parler.

_PP _: Il en a envie pourtant.

_HG _: Et qu'est ce qui l'en empêche ?

_PP _: Toi! je crois qu'on appelle ça avoir la trouille.

_HG _: je lui fais peur! C'est nouveau !

_PP _: Non, il a peur de ce qu'il ressent pour toi! C'est difficile pour lui d'y faire face et de l'accepter.

_HG _: Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre !

_PP _: Demande-lui, j'en ai déjà trop dit. Mais, si ça t'intéresse ce soir tu le trouveras en salle de potion. Il s'est pris 2 semaines de colle pour avoir mis une droite à Nott. Vers 21h30 si tu traînes par là-bas, tu pourrais le croiser…

_HG _: C'est quoi cette histoire avec Nott! J'ai entendu tellement de versions depuis le déjeuner.

_PP : _Pour faire court Nott a dit un truc sur toi, Drago n'a pas du tout aimé, d'où l'œil noir de Nott. Mais connaissant Nott, je pense qu'il a voulu le faire réagir, et il a plutôt bien réussi son coup !

_HG (la peste, elle a réussi à titiller ma curiosité) _: Et c'était quoi ce truc ?

_GW _: Je lui dis ou pas ?

_PP _: Oui, non, oui…C'est bon je rigole. Vas-y Ginny !

_GW _: Je cite « Alors, Drago, ça avance avec Granger, on peut la rajouter a ta liste ».

_PP _: Et tu connais, la suite.

**Chapt 2** :" Être collé, finalement j'aime bien"

21h20 (devant la salle de potions)

Bon j'y suis et maintenant je fais quoi, je reste, je repars. Et je lui dis quoi.

C'est vraie que question conversation, ce n'est pas gagné, on peut mieux faire. C'est déroutant ce rapprochement après des années d'insultes, coups tordus…

On ne se connait pas vraiment, on est toujours en mode :

_**-Je t'agace / tu m'agaces.**_

_**-Je te vanne / tu me vannes.**_

_**-Je te fous en boule / tu me fous en boule.**_

Mais c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, on peut rajouter :

_**-Je te trouble / tu me troubles.**_

C'est que dix minutes ça passe vite, quand on cogite.

_SR _: Miss Granger, c'est gentil à vous d'être là. Vous êtes un peu la responsable.

Un dernier regard noir de sa part, et il part.

_HG : _Il a du culot ce taré.

_DM _: Tu parles de mon parrain là!

_HG _: L'un n'empêche pas l'autre!

_DM _: Je crois que ça l'amuse! Tu es sa cible préférée.

_HG _: J'suis ravie. _(j'y crois pas, je suis venue lui parler et on parle de Rogue, quand je vous dis qu'on a des progrès a faire)._

_DM :_ D'abord, tu fais quoi toi ici ?

_HG(sacrée entrée en matière, il lit dans mes pensées) _: Je…te…par…_(j'aime pas son regard, là il me fait peur)_

_DM(contrarié) _: Tu ?

_HG _: Je suis… venue…

_DM(énervé) _: Ok, apprends-d'abord à parler! Vas-t'en, laisse-moi.

C'est donc décomposée que j'ai commencé à partir. Mais il m'a rattrapé en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je suis dans ses bras, mon dos collé à son torse, son souffle dans ma nuque _(faites que ça ne s'arrête pas)_.

_DM _: Je peux savoir depuis quand tu m'obéis amour?

_HG : _Amour,ça faisait longtemps !

_DM _: Et ça t'a manqué... Amour?

_HG _: Non, toi tu m'as manqué_ (ça c'est fait)_.

A sa façon de respirer, j'ai fait mouche.

_DM_ : Il faut que je te parle, mais pas ici, t'as assez confiance en moi, pour qu'on transplane ensemble ?

_HG _: C'est pas un peu interdit dans l'école.

_DM _: Et c'est toi qui m'dis ça. Tu veux, que je te rappelle vos exploits toi et ta petite troupe. Tu peux me rappeler combien de règles, de règlements vous av…

_HG _: Ok. T'as gagné.

Lac de poudlard_(toujours dans ses bras)_

_DM _: Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. C'est un peu grâce à un lac que tout a commencé entre nous. C'est comme ça que tu es entrée dans ma vie d'une façon si inattendue, je n'étais pas prêt, enfin pas encore. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mon objectif cette année, c'était avoir cette foutue dernière année. Et partir loin de tout et de tout le monde. Mais, t'as tout chamboulé. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai essayé de le combattre, de l'ignorer, de t'ignorer, de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, c'était invivable, une véritable torture la pire de toute. Loin de toi, tu étais toujours au centre de mes pensé que… Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est là et c'est bien réel et j'y peux rien. Et surtout je ne veux plus le combattre. Je vis un véritable enfer, c'est la chute libre. Je te veux dans ma vie. Un seul mot de toi et je renie tout, mon rang, ma fortune, ma famille, mon nom. Mais le grand mystère pour moi, c'est ce que toi tu ressens pour moi? Je dois savoir, j'ai besoin de le savoir, ce soir tellement de choses dépendent de toi. C'est ce soir ou jamais.

(_Il me retourne, une main se pose sur ma joue et me relève la tête, il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, son regard est d'une sincérité poignante). _

_HG (il faut que je dise ou que je fasse un truc vite) _: je m'approche de lui et, comme ça me brûler les lèvres _(tellement j'en avais envie),_ je l'ai embrassé. C'était à la fois intense, passionné, sauvage et bestiale. A bout de souffle, je laisse ses lèvres et lui glisse à l'oreille : Emmène-moi dans ta chambre. _(C'est le premier truc qui m'est venue à l'esprit, en tout cas c'est Pansy qui avait raison, il avait des trucs à me dire)_.

**Chapt 3** : "Nos premiers pas ensemble"

Chambre de Malefoy.

Je sors doucement de mon sommeil, je sais que je suis dans ses bras, ma tête sur son torse. Cette nuit, cette première nuit. Nos corps ensemble dans un tango brûlant et fiévreux, en un mot _**encore**_. Son corps, sa respiration, ses mains, sa langue, ses regards, ça façon de faire durer le plaisir, de s'arrêter et de revenir en moi. Ces coups de hanches, ses soupirs de plaisirs, ses murmures, ses mots doux et passionnés.

Ah pour aimer j'ai aimé. J'ai tout aimé et lui aussi. Il me l'a dit. Et je l'ai lu en lui. Cette nuit dans ses bras, je me suis abandonnée corps et âme, il n'y avait plus que nous deux, un nous deux prometteurs.

Toujours perchée dans un univers fort, fort lointain, c'est sa main caressant mes cheveux qui m'a doucement ramené à la réalité.

_DM _: Bonjour ma belle, bien dormi. Tu sais que ça me plait, de te servir d'oreiller. Et j'espère pour toi que je suis confortable, je suis très collant comme oreiller.

_HG _: Plutôt pas mal…

_DM _: Pas mal c'est tout, c'est dangereux de contrarier un Malefoy au réveil.

_HG(avec un grand sourire) _: J'en tremble d'avance…Arrête j'ai peur…Je sais d'avance comment ça se termine. Toi, moi une jolie petite chambre avec vue, nos deux corps… _(arroseur arrosé, ça vous dit quelque chose?)_

_DM(amusé)_ : Tu sais t'es vraiment une épouvantable et jolie peste, quand tu t'y mets..

Et il se jette sur moi a grand coup d'oreiller _(des vrais), après_ une terrible bataille entre oreillers et chatouilles…c'était bientôt l'heure du petit dej. La douche a été plus longue que prévue, c'était sensé aller plus vite a deux... Mais non en fait à deux c'est mieux, mais plus long...

_DM _: Prête pour affronter les furieux, ils ne vont pas nous louper. Entre les _« enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt »_ et les _« ils vous en fallu du temps »…_

_HG _: même pas peur !

C'est main dans la main qu'on est entré dans la grande salle. Avec un silence comme figé, comme suspendu à nos moindres faits et gestes. Tous les regards tournés vers nous. Niveau regard c'était bien tranché, d'un côté les pour en admiration et de l'autre les contre dégoutés. C'était clair que certains ne comprendraient jamais. Mais je n'en avais rien à foutre, non vraiment rien à foutre. C'est mon Serpentard.

Grande salle

C'est d'abord à la table des Gryffondors qu'on s'est dirigés.

_DM(s'adressant à Ron et à Harry) _: Je vous emprunte Hermione le temps du petit dej'. Et oui elle va bien, et non je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, et oui je sais j'suis mort si je lui fait du mal. Et comme vous le voyez, elle est en un seul morceau, elle a tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut…

Malefoy1/les autres 0

Sgrhhh…ça c'était Ron et Harry recrachant ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs bouches. Accompagné d'un fou rire de Pansy et de Ginny.

Bon finalement être à la table des serpentards, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air. être la petite amie de Monsieur le prince des serpentards ça doit sûrement aider. L'œil de Nott suffisant comme avertissement pour le reste de sa enfin personne pour me prendre la tête dés le matin, pas de réflexions, pas de pics…Et par Merlin que ça fait du bien.

_HG(s'adressant à Drago)_ : T'as pas pu t'en empêcher...Tout à l'heure. J'avoue que c'était drôle de voir leurs têtes.

_DM _: Tu me connais, et puis tu connais l'expression_ « Serpentard un jour Serpentard pour toujours" ._ Et puis au moins, j'ai pris de l'avance. Entre les bruits de couloirs, les articles dans le journal de l'école, les mots sur les tables de cours…On avait bien le droit de se venger…Ils ne se sont pas gênés eux. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais avoir la paix cinq minutes ça fait du bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

_HG _: A qui le dis-tu ! J'ai eu mon lot moi aussi ! Mais maintenant on est deux ! Et on est plutôt explosif tous les deux ! Ils devraient se méfier et avoir peur de nous. Nos deux cerveaux réunis, nos deux esprits tordus, on risque de bien s'amuser.

_DM _: J'adore ton petit côté démoniaque. J'ajouterais juste qu'on a tous les deux une bonne droite, et je sais de quoi je parle…


	4. Chapter 4

**PARTIE 4 : **L'hiver son froid, ta chaleur mon serpent.

**Chapt 1 **: « l'histoire du timbre… »

Bon, petit résumé. Le mois de décembre et sa neige _(dés le premier jour),_ sont arrivés bien vite. Et cette année il a beaucoup neigé et ça pouvait durer des heures _(presque trois semaines et nous étions toujours envahis par du blanc, du blanc, et encore du blanc)_. Dans quelques jours le bal de noël. Sous une tonne de neige, ce n'est pas pratique pour les talons tout ça…

Bon l'avantage, c'est un emploi du temps un tout petit peu allégé. Les cours à l'extérieur, entrainements et matchs de quiddtich annulés.

En un mot il caille, il gèle. Et par ce temps qui vous glace de la tête au pied! C'est trop bon d'avoir un mec et de pouvoir glisser mes mains sur son torse, dans son dos pour les réchauffer. J'avoue ce n'est pas ce qu'il préfère chez moi, mais moi j'adore _(que la première fille qui ne l'a pas fait me jette la première pierre)_. Le voir faire l'anguille sous mes doigts pour s'échapper, ça m'éclate.

Que dire de nos premières semaines, en tant que _«le couple de fou»_. Niveau conneries, on s'était bien trouvé tous les deux, on prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique nos amis, camarades et professeurs. Les mots subjectifs et un peu « provoques » laissés en douce sur les tableaux des salles avant que le cours commence, une de nos spécialités préférées_ (on a fait pas mal de progrès niveau communications)_. Les heures de colles qui vont avec, ça c'était un peu moins drôle, mais bon ce n'est pas mortel.

C'est pas Ginny qui m'a dit un jour:" c'est notre dernière année, il faut en profiter". Alors un peu de folie dans ma vie après tout ce qu'on a vécu les autres années… Ça peut se comprendre. Je suis peut être studieuse, mais j'aime aussi m'amuser. Et être aimée comme je le suis _(c'est ce que je ressens),_ ça aide à faire des trucs un peu dingue. Facile d'être complice quand on partage un appart et des cours en commun, des rondes… et d'autres trucs plus…_(pas besoin de vous faire un dessin)_. Rien de plus facile que de manigancer nos coups tordus en douce. Poudlard était un peu devenu notre terrain de jeu. On en a amusé plus d'un quand même. Ce soir, on était le 19 décembre, et c'était un samedi avec sa petite fête à la clé.

Samedi soir 3h00 du matin, dans notre salle commune

Je vous résume la situation, Harry / Ginny, Pansy / Ron, Luna / Neville, Blaise, Nott, Lavande, Drago et moi. Tous en rond, des bouteilles d'alcools, de potions alcoolisées en veux tu en voilà. Bref, pas mal de monde et dans un état proche du côté obscur. Et moi, Hermione Granger ce week-end j'avais besoin d'un break, de m'éclater, entre tous les trucs de médiateur, les devoirs, les révisions, les réunions, la préparation du bal de noël de mardi prochain…Ce samedi soir c'était fête, j'étais en mode complètement fêlée.

C'est un peu éméchée, voir ronde comme une queue de pelle, que j'ai entamé un énième jeu : « si j'étais un objet ». Grâce au haut parleur magique traducteur d'objet moldu, on pouvait tout dire et tout le monde pouvait comprendre. Au bout de quelques tours…C'était au tour de Blaise de poser la question à quelqu'un et forcement c'est tomber sur moi.

_BZ _: Hermione si t'étais un objet ?

_HG(fière de ma trouvaille) _: Un timbre(_et j'ai rajouté)_, pour que Drago me lèche.

Le temps que le haut parleur traduise pour ceux qui ne savaient pas ce qu'était un timbre. J'ai eu le temps de bien les observer. Je ne vous explique pas leurs têtes, c'était trop fort ! J'étais morte de rire.

_RW(terrifié) _: J'ai toujours dit qu'elle était folle ! Ça devient de pire en pire.

_BZ(scotché) _: Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Drago t'appelle son petit diable. La vache ! Elle en a encore beaucoup des comme ça.

_DM(entre amusé et résigné) _: T'imagines même pas à quel point !Sûr ce, je vais la mettre au lit ma folle dingue, je vous dit à demain tout le monde, vous connaissez la sortie.

Sur ses belles paroles, il m'a porté style sac a patate direction sa chambre. Tout en me disant des trucs du style : _« tu t'arrêtes jamais »_,_ « t'es infernale »_,_ « maintenant au dodo jolie pochtronne»_.

Dimanche matin

Bonjour le réveil, j'ai eu du mal à émerger, ouvrir les yeux ça a été plus long que prévu. Après plusieurs tentatives inefficaces, j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à retrouver l'usage de mes yeux. Je suis dans sa/notre chambre, dans son/notre lit, étendue sur le ventre comme une souche. Je relève la tête et je le vois très concentré, un chevalet devant lui et un fusain à la main. Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique encore.

_HG _: grrrmm. C'est un peu la seule chose que j'ai pu dire, j'avais un mal de tête.

_DM(intentiné moqueur) _: ça ne s'arrange pas ton cas ma belle ! Tiens bois, ça va t'aider. Dans cinq minutes t'es prête pour le marathon magique en balai. C'est très efficace. Potion maison certifié par tous mes lendemains de cuite !

_HG_ : Tu essayes de m'empoisonner ?

_DM(roulant des yeux) _: Très drôle Ah…Ah…Ah

J'ai eu du mal à boire cette chose sans description possible. Mais bon c'est vrai ça marche son truc.

_HG(retrouvant mes capacités verbales et mentales)_ : Merci... Tu faisais quoi au juste ?

_DM _: J'essaye de terminer un dessin.

_HG(curieuse) _: Depuis quand tu dessines toi ?

_DM _: J'ai toujours aimé dessiner, sorte de passe temps... ça soigne mes insomnies.

_HG(curieuse, je l'ai déjà dit ?) _: Et tu dessines quoi ?

_DM(hésitant) _: Toi !

_HG _: Moi ?

_DM_ : …Regarde par toi-même.

Il tourne le chevalet, et là le choc.

On me voyait sur un lit, allongée sur le ventre, la tête posée sur un oreiller les cheveux étalés, j'étais nue, le drap me couvrait juste les fesses et légèrement le haut des cuisses. Ce dessin était magnifique, sous ses coups de crayons je me sentais vraiment belle.

_HG(émue) _: Je sais pas quoi dire tellement c'est magnifique...Depuis quand je pose pour toi sans le savoir ?

_DM _: Depuis un petit moment déjà ! Quand tu dors comme une marmotte… Un matin, j'ai pris le temps de te regarder, de te détailler et je t'ai trouvé si dangereusement belle, que j'étais obligé de te dessiner.

_HG(troublée comme jamais, ça existe comme expression) _: … L'insomnie te vas bien, Monsieur mon artiste, j' crois que c'est toi qui me rend belle.

_DM _: Mais très chère, mon modèle y est pour beaucoup, et si je suis _« un artiste », _sache que je suis l'artiste d'une seule _muse_. Tu la connais peut être, une petite gryffondor, un petit diable ou mon petit _« timbre poste »_, je sais plus très bien.

Pour toute réponse je lui tire la langue _(je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler de cette histoire de timbre)_.

_DM _: Est ce que Mademoiselle ma muse veut bien poser pour moi pour que je le termine.

_HG _: Comment pourrais-je dire non… j'adore quand j'découvre des aspects de toi que je ne connaissais pas. Je suppose que je vais aller de découverte en découverte avec toi. Ça me plait ton petit côté mystérieux …

_DM _: Têtue comme tu es... Tu finiras par percer le mystère et peut être qu'un jour tu sauras tout de moi…

C'est à partir de ce jour-là, que nos séances de dessins ont commencés. Un moment de partage unique et intime. Quelque chose de particulier, juste entre nous.

**Chapt 2 **: «ma robe de bal et ses conséquences…»

Évidement que j'ai dit oui, quand il me l'a demandé. Il a eu l'art et la manière de faire sa demande. C'était en cours de runes _(c'est vrai qu'à la longue ça fatigue)_, j'étais devant lui, il m'a passé un papier avec une charade à déchiffrer :

-Mon premier : Hermione Granger

-Mon deuxième : On en boit tous les jours

-Mon troisième : On y danse

-Mon quatrième : Celui là je te le donne, c'est le mot « avec »

-Mon cinquième : Drago Malefoy

Mon tout est un ordre déguisé en question ! Si t'es partante ? A toi de jouer !

Trop facile, pour la miss-je-sais-tout, que je suis !

En 1 : Moi

En 2 : Eau

En 3 : Bal

En 4 : Avec

En 5 : Toi. Ce qui donne : _moi(Hermione)au_ bal avec toi_(Drago_).

Forcement j'ai éclaté de rire, j'ai dit oui. Et en prime deux heures de colles pour tous les deux.

Le bal a été une folie, mais ce que j'ai préféré, c'est ce qui s'est passé après.

Dans nos petits jeux de séductions, de rapprochements pour s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre. Il y en a un où j'étais un peu la plus forte :

Celui de l'allumer, de le titiller, de le provoquer à le faire tourner en bourrique, pour qu'il n'ait plus qu'une idée en tête, me coincé dans un placard, une salle vide pour me prendre comme un sauvage.

Il n'aurait jamais du me dire, que ma nuque, mes épaules et mon dos, le rendait complètement fou. Le soir du bal je lui ai tout servie sur un plateau. Je portais une robe couleur rouge opéra assez moulante, nouée autour du cou, avec un très grand dos nu, et mes cheveux relevés en chignon. Juste une robe et une culotte. Pendant la dernière danse, j'ai commencé à balader ma langue sur son cou, j'ai glissé une main sous sa chemise, je sentais nettement son désir monté en lui. Et sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir posséder ma bouche. Je sentais ses mains se crisper dans mon dos de rage.

Et le tout combiné ensemble :

- robe+mon petit jeu

- laisser mijoter à feu doux.

_**Ça donne :**_

Une fois dans ma chambre _(ça arrive parfois)_, il m'a littéralement jeté sur le lit, il a arraché ma robe et ma culotte. Il s'est allongé sur moi, d'une main il a maintenu mes bras au dessus de ma tête. J'ai sentie son autre main baisser son pantalon. Et d'un coup sec il m'a pénétré, s'est retiré de moi pour mieux recommencer. Il a continué son petit manège plusieurs fois en me murmurant à l'oreille « _ce soir ton corps m'appartiens, tu es ma prisonnière, l'esclave de mes bras…Et si je veux t'embrasser je t'embrasse ! _Il a plongé sur ma bouche…

Sa langue qu'il baladait partout comme à la conquête de mon corps, ses mains qui me maintenaient prisonnière, ça façon de me mordre. Et cette façon dominatrice et puissante d'aller et venir en moi, jusqu'à l'extase finale. Quelle nuit, je me suis laissée faire dans ses mains expertes, et j'en ai même redemandé. Et si notre première étreinte était fiévreuse et sauvage, la deuxième était comme une caresse…épuisée, je me suis calée dans ses bras et Morphée m'a capturé.

Plus de robe, une culotte en moins, mais un amant vraiment comme j'aimais…

**Chapt 3 **: « j'ai survécu une deuxième fois au manoir Malefoy, mais ton absence en février un supplice…»

Autant j'ai dit oui facilement pour le bal, mais pour aller passer les vacances de noël au manoir, c'était pas gagné d'avance.

Premièrement, les fêtes de noël me rappellent mes parents_ (Qui ne savent plus que j'existe)_ et deuxièmement ma dernière visite au manoir s'est soldée avec une marque sur mon bras.

Mais il est têtu et il n'a pas lâché l'affaire. Et la lettre de Narcissia a fini le travail de son fils. Dans sa lettre, elle me disait que son fils lui parler beaucoup de moi, qu'elle voulait vraiment me connaitre. Qu'elle s'était même abonner au journal de l'école pour suivre l'histoire de notre couple…Elle était très curieuse de connaitre enfin le vrai du faux. Que je ne devais pas craindre son mari même s'il n'était pas fou de joie, il était d'accord pour m'accueillir au manoir, et qu'il n'allait pas me poser de problèmes, … Et que si je ne venais pas, son fils serait invivable…

Bon avec maman Malefoy pas de problème! Un peu étrange et réservée mais adorable et très prévenante avec un humour qui me rappelais parfois son fils.

Papa Malefoy, c'est une autre histoire. Bon il était poli, correcte, mais froid, très hautin. Il m'adressait très peu la parole.

Le manoir lavant j'en connaissais qu'une pièce et les cachots, un labyrinthe en fait. Apparemment beaucoup de choses avaient changés, des pièces en plus, des pièces transformées et re-décorées… Il m'a fait découvrir son univers, son histoire. Entre les fêtes, les ballades, les amis…Les vacances ont filés très vite sous nos doigts.

Il faut quand même que je vous raconte deux moments (deux cadeaux particuliers, et une conversation que j'ai surprise entre Drago et son père).

Le jour de noël parmi mes cadeaux :

- J'ai trouvé un cadeau de Blaise. Un livre : « Tout savoir sur les timbres et plus si affinités ». Avec une petite carte où l'on pouvait lire « livre magique et humoristique de ma fabrication »…Cette histoire de timbre va me coller longtemps à la peau Ahh… Ahh, je suis trop drôle.

- J'ai trouvé aussi une lettre de Drago, il m'a gentiment demandé de la lire seule et au calme. J'en ai pleuré tellement… Jugez-vous même. La voilà :

_Hermione_

_Je t'avais dit qu'un jour je répondrai à cette fameuse question que tu m'as posé ?_

_Il n'y a pas très longtemps, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'ai ignoré pendant presque deux mois. Juste au passage, c'est le deuxième soir qu'on s'est embrassé (oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire! Pour toi le premier soir c'est après la première journée de cours… L'autre c'est le soir de l'arrivée… C'est un peu tordu comme raisonnement… mais c'est un point de vue)._

_Bref, si j'ai décidé de tout arrêter du jour au lendemain, c'était pour me mettre à l'épreuve! être dos au mur. C'est loin de toi, que j'allais trouver les réponses à mes questions. Savoir ce que je voulais vraiment. Savoir ce que signifié ce petit jeu entre nous, si je pouvais tout arrêter et surtout si je voulais arrêter. Qui étais-tu, pour moi. _

_Découvrir une Hermione que je ne connaissais pas, une jolie tornade, une folle-dingue, une charmeuse de serpents, difficile de résister pour moi. T'as fait des ravages dans ma vie, tu as mis des faiblesses, des incertitudes, des envies, des besoins en moi._

_J'ai donc réfléchi, analyser la situation, et je pouvais tourner ça dans tous les sens, j'arrivais toujours à la même conclusion, je ne voulais pas seulement jouer, tu me plaisais vraiment. L'odeur de ta peau, tes yeux, ta bouche, ton caractère ta façon de remettre tes mèches de cheveux en place, ta façon de te mordre les lèvres quand tu réfléchis…Le manque de toi que j'ai ressenti à cette période...Jje ne peux même pas le décrire… Moi qui voulais des réponses, je n'ai pas été déçu. _

_Et tu connais la suite, j'ai résisté jusqu'à ce fameux soir du 2 novembre._

_Pour toi ma belle, _

_Drago._

On était déjà le 4 janvier _(demain retour à poudlard)_, ce soir on dormait au terrier, pour une dernière soirée entre amis. Donc boussole en main, je cherchais mon beau gosse à travers les couloirs du manoir. Et j'ai fait un peu ma curieuse, en écoutant une discussion père / fils. Et vu le ton, ça tournait règlement de comptes.

_LM _: Si tu fais ça pour te venger de moi ? Sache que c'est réussi. Ou alors, j'espère que ce n'est qu'une passade ?

_DM _: Rien avoir avec tout ça.

_LM _: Alors quoi ? Si tu crois que cette fille va représenter un jour quelque chose pour toi. Tu te trompes, deux mois avec elle, c'est rien, ce n'est pas une vie. Elle n'est rien, elle n'a rien, ni ton rang, ni ton sang, elle n'est pas de notre monde.

_DM _: D'abord, Elle s'appelle Hermione. Et, si tu es entrain de me proposer une vie comme la tienne. Une vie faite : De je te retourne ma veste, je te retourne ma veste… Avec voldemort, contre lui, avec lui, contre lui… D'un côté, de l'autre…Une vie froide, sans saveur, sans goût, une vie de lâche, d'hypocrisie, de préjugés stupides…

**Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles : Je ne suis pas preneur**. Alors, oui ça va un peu vite, mais c'est mes choix, ma vie. Et ce sera avec elle, mais pas sans elle. Par contre ça peut très facilement être sans toi.

_LM _: Sache que je n'accepterais jamais ton choix, mais je ne me mettrais pas en travers.

Bref une bonne mise au point père / fils. Résultat j'ai encore survécu au manoir Mais j'ai toujours, un Malefoy contre moi, juste une question d'habitude.

Décembre, janvier…Et février arrive, tu parles d'une première saint valentin.

Pour faire court, Drago a réussi la sélection pour un stage d'un mois de quiddtich, avec l'équipe de France et bien sûr en France. Un mois séparés, ce n'est vraiment pas terrible, je n'ai pas aimé du tout. Il touchait un peu son rêve du bout des doigts. Il voulait essayer de faire carrière dans ce sport. Au fil des années, il est devenu très bon. Cette année il était un peu devenu l'attrapeur de poudlard à battre. Même Harry avait du mal. C'était important pour lui, je le savais très bien et l'acceptais. Donc il est parti un peu en reculant_ (lui aussi, il ne faisait pas le malin quand même)_.

Mais avant de partir Monsieur le prince des Serpentards, a laissé des instructions à sa maison, et à nos amis. Instructions me concernant.

Les sept commandements pour ma maison :

1 : La toucher, lui faire du mal, c'est mettre votre vie en danger.

2 : Interdit de la draguer... là vous êtes mort.

3 : Lui dire que je pense a elle... vous devrez.

4 : Lui obéir... vous devrez.

5 : La faire rire... vous devrez.

6 : La protéger... vous devrez.

7 : La servir... vous devrez.

J'aurai les noms. Si à mon retour, j'apprends un truc qui ne me plaît pas, pas besoin de vous d'expliquer la suite.

A nos amis, c'était un petit message :

_« Je compte sur vous pour essayer de lui changer les idées. Faite sortir sa jolie petite tête de ses livres de temps en temps. Surveillez- la, pour moi. Harry et Ron faites les clowns, les filles faites vos trucs de filles avec elle, Blaise fait la rire avec les timbres. Bref, sur ce coup, il faut m'aider. » _

_Merci d'avance a vous,_

_Drago Malefoy"_

J'étais donc en mode, les yeux rouges, nez qui coule, je ne veux plus rien faire, sauf me morfondre et je pleure presque tous les jours et à grands tsunami. Et malgré toute la meilleure volonté de mes amis, rien n'a marché très longtemps. Ni les sorties au pré-au-lard, ni les soirées, ni la bibliothèque, ni les jeux…Rien de rien. Et vu les regards compatissant, je devais faire peine à voir. Un mollusque échoué sur le rivage. Une éponge. Une chose sans nom. Une flamme qui lutte pour ne pas s'éteindre.

La pire journée: le 14 commercial du mois de février. _(Le couple du siècle, séparé pour leur première Saint Valentin. Toujours sympa le gros titre du journal de l'école, ça aide)_. Ce jour là, j'ai eu l'impression d'être un caillou dans une chaussure. Un zombie parmi les vivants…Les autres jours, après ce jour maudit…Long…_**très long …Innnterminable… Comme si le temps tournait au ralenti. **_

Sauf …Sauf … Sauf le dernier jour de février. Il est revenu avec _**1**_ jour d'avance. Une surprise. Certainement un des secrets les mieux gardé de poudlard. Car Personne n'a rien dit, rien a filtré, et pourtant beaucoup étaient de mèche avec lui.

Quand je l'ai vu sourire aux lèvres, cheveux ébouriffés. Mon cœur a loupé trop de battements pour les compter. J'ai tout lâché ce que je portais sur les pieds de Ron... Pour retrouver enfin les bras de mon serpentard préféré.


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 5 : **Le printemps, le tango de nos deux cœurs

**Chapt 1 **: « avril, l'histoire du dessin »

Le seul avantage dans cette séparation c'est nos retrouvailles. On s'est transformé en deux glus complètement indécollables. C'est très long un mois de séparation, surtout quand on est habitué à dormir toutes les nuits ensemble, à se voir tous les jours... C'est dans toute cette colle entre nous que les mois de mars et d'avril se sont dérobés sous nos pieds à vitesses grand V. Entre les révisions en vu des exams _(faut pas les oublier ceux là, ils existent toujours)_, les cours, les préparatifs de la première fête de commémoration _(la fin du règne de voldemort)_, les activités de médiateur…Bref, aujourd'hui c'est déjà le dernier jour d'avril et il faut que je vous raconte l'histoire de mon dessin.

Midi, le lundi 30 avril quelque part dans les couloirs.

Je me dirigeais vers la grande salle pour aller manger, quand Drago m'a intercepté, me bloquant la route.

_DM _: Avant tout, promets moi de ne pas tuer Pansy.

_HG (ça sent pas bon) _: Explique.

_DM_ : D'abord tu promets.

_HG (qu'est ce qu'elle a encore inventé cette chipie)_ : Bien, je promets.

_DM (confus) _: Elle a fait un truc a la fois flatteur et un peu gênant, mais ça part d'une bonne intention…elle a…elle a

HG _(joueuse, grand sourire)_ : T'arrive plus à finir tes phrases, mon cœur…

_DM (amusé, son petit sourire en coin) _: Pansy a exposé ton dessin dans le hall de la grande salle. Tu sais le dessin de toi, étendue presque nu sur le lit…

_HG (perdant mon sourire et hurlant) _: Elle a fait quoi… Répète, moi ça !

_DM _: … Le premier dessin que j'ai dessiné... Tu sais le lendemain de ta cuite... Après l'histoire du timbre…

_HG _: Merci, je vois très bien de quel dessin il s'agit ! Ce que je veux que tu répètes, c'est ce qu'elle en a fait avec !

_DG_ : Elle a du en faire une copie magique style tableau, et elle l'a accroché…

_HG _: Non, elle n'a pas fait ça ! Dis-moi que c'est un poisson d'avril très, très en retard ! Ou alors que je fais un cauchemar, que je vais me réveiller… Aie mais Aie _(il me pince)_

_DM (levant les yeux au ciel)_ : Ce n'est pas un cauchemar ni une blague.

_HG (là je rigole plus du tout) _: Je Vais La Tuer !

_DM _: Ah, non ça t'as promis !

_HG _: Ben, juste un peu alors !

_DM :_ On ne peut pas juste un peu tuer quelqu'un !

_HG(en colère)_ : Je vais trouver un moyen, **j**e **n**e **s**uis **p**as **l**a **M**iss-**j**e-**s**ais-**t**out pour rien ! Comment elle a pu… me faire un truc comme ça !

_DM _: On se calme la lionne, range tes griffes et tes crocs. Et lit ça avant. **S**'il **t**e **p**lait. Il y a un article de dernière minute dans le journal de l'école _(me tendant le dit « foutu article »)_. De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas partir avant.

_HG _: Ben voyons, un article quelle surprise ! C'est bizarre, ça ne me surprend même plus.

_DM (roulant des yeux)_ : Fait le pour moi. C'est important pour moi !

_HG (vaincue)_ : Ok !

Donc je lui arrache ce fichu article de merde et je commence à le lire :

En premier le fameux dessin avec sa dédicace tout en bas: _pour toi Hermione Granger, ma muse. Drago Malefoy. _ Suivi d'une interview de Pansy :

_Luna Lovegood_ : D'abord première question. Pansy comment as-tu eu ce dessin ?

_PP _: Un soir, dans la chambre pendant une soirée pyjama entre fille _(oui, ça arrive)_, j'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention de tout le monde pour faire une copie.

_LL _: Comment connaissais-tu l'existence de ce dessin ?

_PP _: Facile, il est accroché dans la chambre d'Hermione au dessus de sont lit.

_LL_ : Pourquoi l'avoir affichée dans le couloir ?

PP : Pour pleins de raisons.

_LL _: Lesquelles ?

_PP _: Un, je trouve que c'est un chef d'œuvre, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester caché. Deux, Drago est mon meilleur ami et je voulais montrer à tout le monde un de ses talents cachés. Trois, que certains arrêtent de le voir comme un sale type dénoué de tout sentiment. Quatre, c'est pour les septiques qui croient encore que leur couple ne marchera jamais. Je crois que ce dessin leur montre le contre air. Cinq, c'est pour Hermione, pour lui montrer a quel point elle est jolie.

_LL_ : Pour finir que penses-tu du couple H / D ?

_PP _: je suis une fan de toujours.

_LL _: moi aussi, Pansy merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, amis lecteurs, je vous dis a bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures…

Bon c'est vrai, c'est très touchant, je la tue ou j'la tue pas…

_DM _: Alors tu veux toujours la tuer ?

_HG _: rhuuumm

_DM _: Avec des mots qui forment une phrase, ça ne serait pas trop te demander !

_HG _: Elle s'en tire à bon compte pour cette fois. Et toi, tu en penses quoi de tout ça.

_DM _: Au début un peu comme toi, après j'étais plutôt fier de moi, et maintenant je suis super énervé. A cause des deux mecs qui viennent de passer en te dévisagent de la tête au pied. Je crois qu'un après midi de duel m'attend!

Heureusement pour tout le monde, au repas du soir le tableau avait disparu. Cette journée je l'ai surnommé _« Quand Pansy s'en mêle »._

**Chapt 2 **: « mai, un petit air de France, un petit air de je t'aime »

Entraineur de l'équipe de France : _**Jones Gwenog.**_

Lieu : _**Quiberon (en Bretagne dans la France) **_

Nom de l'équipe de France : _**Tapesouafles.**_

Couleur des robes : _**Rose chamallow. **__(Le premier qui se moque. Gare a la colère de Malefoy, Ron a encore un bleu)_.

_**Jones Gwenog,**_ _**but de sa présence : **__Recrutement de Drago Malefoy comme attrapeur_

Gwenog, était une ancienne joueuse de l'équipe féminine du Pays de Galle, Les harpies de Holyhead, ancienne capitaine et batteuse. Devenu entraineur de l'équipe de France depuis un an. Assistant à la coupe de quiddtich inter-école organisé à poudlard pour suivre Drago. Avec a la clé pour lui, peut être une place dans l'équipe de France en tant qu'attrapeur.

Dans deux jours, on sera déjà le 20 mai, le jour de la finale entre la 7bis de poudlard et L'école de Durmstrang. C'est aussi le jour où il doit donner sa réponse à Jones Gwenog.

Et oui, être la petite amie de Malefoy. Ça implique de le partager avec le quiddtich, tout ce que cela implique et notamment sa future carrière. Je l'ai très vite compris. C'est une partie de lui, comme les livres pour moi. Et au vu de ses talents dans ce domaine, je savais très bien ce qui allait arriver. Il doit faire un choix, dire _**oui**_ ou _**non**_ à Gwenog, pour intégrer en juillet l'équipe française des _**Tapesouafles.**_

Un soir après son entrainement avant la finale, au bord du lac.

_DM _: Demain, je dois donner ma réponse à Gwenog. J'ai très envie de dire oui, mais sans toi je ne sais pas… _(il respire)_...Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire sans toi.

_HG _: Tu sais en France aussi ça existe les écoles de médicomage. Et avec les nouveaux cours magique d'apprentissage des langues étrangères, je suis sûr qu'en commençant dés maintenant je serai prête pour la rentrée d'octobre. Et peut être même, que je parlerai français aussi bien que toi.

_DM _: Est-ce une façon déguisée de me dire oui. Si je te demandais de venir en France avec moi ?

_HG _: oui, c'est ça. Et, ça t'intéresse peut être de savoir que ma candidature à l'école française de médicomage a Quiberon a été accepté. Si je réussis le test de français a la rentrée bien sûr.

_DM (accusant le coup) _: Quiberon! Comme Quiberon en Bretagne... En France.

_HG_ : Ça y est, Monsieur a compris ?

_DM_ : Oui et Oui. Oui j'ai compris et oui je veux que tu viennes avec moi en France à Quiberon. Avoue... T'avais tout prévu petite maline…

_HG _: Évidement, non mais tu te rends compte, c'est le pays de Merlin, Morgane…Tous ces livres, tous ces musés, tous ces lieux historiques, toutes ces histoires à découvrir. Et Paris, t'imagine son architecture, notre dame, la Joconde… Et puis un mois sans toi, ça m'a calmé. Alors évidement que moi aussi j'ai réfléchi.

_DM _: Et tu oublis aussi de dire Paris la ville des amoureux !

_HG(en mode trouillomètre à zéro) _: Est-ce une façon déguisée pour toi de me dire…

_DM _: Je t'aime

_HG (je frissonne, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre) _: Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Le lendemain, c'est peut être l'école de Durmstrang qui a gagné la finale. Mais mon serpent d'amour, lui a gagné sa place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de France et deux billets d'avion. Un pour lui et un pour moi. Départ prévu le 15 juillet.

**Chapt 3 **: « Juin, le jeu des minis baguettes »

Finit les buzes, les aspics, finiiiiiit les exams pour tout le monde. Dans notre promo_(_ _la 7b_i_s)_, tout le monde a été reçue. Le podium :

-Première Hermione Granger _(c'est moi)_, mention exceptionnel.

-Deuxième Harry Potter, menton optimale.

-Troisième Drago Malefoy, mention, optimale.

Et pour la dernière semaine de l'année on a inventé un jeu, au départ juste pour s'occuper un peu. Je ne sais plus qui en a eut l'idée. Mais le résultat final, une réussite de A à Z. Une bonne tranche de rigolade.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rit de toute ma vie… Il faut minimum 8 joueurs et une bonne dose de délire…Et comme je suis sympa, je vous livre _« Le mode d'emploi du jeu des minis baguettes » :_

_**1. Constitution des équipes**__** :**_

4 équipes, 1 couple par équipe.

L'équipe de cœur : Hermione / Drago.

L'équipe de pique : Ginny / Harry.

L'équipe de carreau : Pansy / Ron.

L'équipe de trèfle : Luna / Neville.

Et comme arbitre Blaise _**(le seul à pouvoir donner le top départ de chaque manche)**_. Garant des règles, des points et du bon déroulement du jeu.

_**2. Équipement **__**:**_

Chaque équipe avait une mini baguette avec incrusté dessus soit un cœur, soit un pique, soit un carreau, soit un trèfle. Tous les jours, chaque équipe devait l'avoir sur elle _(sur un des deux joueurs)_.

_**3. Règle**__** :**_

Le but du jeu pour chaque équipe, récupérer la mini baguette d'une équipe adverse lors d'une manche. Autant de manche que l'on veut par jour. Durée d'une manche très variable.

_**A chaque manche il y a :**_

_- Deux équipes gagnantes par manche et seulement deux. (Les deux plus rapides)._

_-10 points la mini baguette gagné._

_- Bonus de 5 points pour l'équipe la plus rapide._

_- Et 5 points en moins (malus), lorsque une équipe à oublier sa mini baguette._

C'était un jeu de rapidité. Il commençait le matin au petit déjeuné et il se terminait au repas du soir et jours après jours on a recommencé.

Pour qu'une équipe _(par exemple l'équipe de cœur)_ subtilise la mini baguette d'une autre équipe, il fallait que le couple crie ensemble et le plus vite possible une des trois phrases clés _(la même phrase et en même temps)._ Bien sur à la fin d'une manche on choisissait une autre phrase_(en secret)_, en vu de la manche suivante.

No panique, je m'explique :

Par exemple pour Drago et moi (équipe de cœur) **:**

- Si l'on voulait récupérer la mini baguette de pique, il fallait crier ensemble le plus vite possible : **« Le cœur pique le pique ». **Et la mini baguette de pique apparaissait dans nos mains.

- Pour la mini baguette de carreau, il fallait crier **« Le cœur casse le carreau »…**

- Pour la mini baguette de trèfle, il fallait crier **« le cœur enroule le trèfle »…**

Les trois autres équipes avaient aussi leurs phrases clés, pour gagner les minis baguettes des autres équipes. D'ailleurs la toute première phase du jeu qui consistait à inventer chacun nos phrases… Vous devinez qui a gagné les 40 points…C'est nous l'équipe de cœur. On partait Drago et moi avec 40 points d'avance et toc, dans vos dents.

Donc pendant une semaine_ (durée du_ _jeu)_, du petit déjeuner au repas du soir quand Blaise faisait apparaitre un Grand sablier magique, c'était le top départ pour nous. Que l'équipe la plus rapide gagne les 15 points. Il pouvait faire plusieurs manches par jour. Et surtout où il voulait, en cours, aux entrainements de quidditch, pendant les repas, au lac, au pré-au-lar…Bref dès que les 4 équipes étaient réunis.

De bonnes crises de fou rire, des situations épiques et très drôle. Même le journal de l'école avait une rubrique spéciale, avec des statistiques, des photos de situations farfelues, des records de vitesse, l'ordre des 4 équipes, les messages des fans…

Dans notre salle commune de la 7bis, un panneau magique ajoutait les points de chaque équipe en temps réel. C'est dans un délire collectif que notre dernière semaine s'est terminé. Et malgré notre avance et malgré leur retard... C'est Pansy et Ron qui ont gagnés le jeu des minis baguettes et toc dans nos dents…

Et, il était une fois la fin de notre dernière année à poudlard. Mais pas d'inquiétude, la France arrive avec ses petites surprises…

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez réussi a comprendre le jeu! c'est adapté d'un jeu que je faisais à la fac. J'espère avoir été assez clair... Merci, gracias, thank, à ceux qui suivent cette histoire.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**PARTIE 6 : **L'été rime avec France.

**Chapt 1 **: « La dernière soirée »

Au terrier la veille du départ.

Tous nos amis étaient réunis pour nous dire au revoir, même les parents de Drago (_oui oui, les deux)_. Bien sur! Avec un « papa Malefoy » toujours aussi charmant et sympathique. Les choix de son fils, il ne s'en remettra jamais. Ente notre histoire qui dure! Son intégration dans l'équipe de quiddtich et notre départ pour la France… Et plus que tout, il accepte difficilement les transformations profondes qui s'opèrent chez son fils, l'éloignant de plus en plus de lui. Par contre « maman Malefoy » une vraie fan, toujours à l'écoute, de bons conseils. Et aussi une maman poule _( Il n'y a_ _pas que maman Molly Weasley_)…

Sous l'immense chapiteau prévu pour l'occasion, la fête battait son plein, musique, danse, fou rire, quelques larmes aussi parfois. Et le tout saupoudré de feux d'artifices magiques dédicacés _(fabrication de la boutique de Georges)_ qui explosaient comme ça. Sans prévenir tout au long de la soirée. Dont voici quelques exemples :

Une fusée verte qui explose en forme de timbre avec un message _« A toi Drago, je vais suivre ta carrière tous les jours, tu vas me manquer mon pote, vous allez tous les deux me manquez. Faite un peu de place pour nous dans votre nouvelle vie. Avec pleins de chambres d'amis, pour nous accueillir. A toi Hermione, pense à m'écrire __et n'oublie pas __les timbres…»__**Blaise**__**.**_

Une fusée rouge en forme de lions _« A vous deux, ce n'est pas des adieux, juste un au revoir, jamais vous n'arriverez à vous débarrasser de nos deux. Hermione on t'aime, tu mérites tout le bonheur qui s'offre à toi. Tu as intérêt de nous donner souvent de vos nouvelles. Drago c'est à toi maintenant d'en prendre soin. Je te la confie c'est notre meilleure amie. Nous vous souhaitons d'être heureux et épanoui dans votre nouvelle vie à deux. Et Drago la prochaine qu'on se voit, j'te mets la raclée au__ quiddtich!_ _Enfin je vais __essayer…__**»**__**Harry et Ginny**__**.**_

Une fusée multicolore _« A vous deux! Nous serons toujours là pour vous deux. On se reverra le plus souvent possible. Vous n'avez pas intérêt de nous oublier. Vous nous manquez déjà…Prenez bien soin de vous deux…A très vite…»__**Ron et Pansy**__**. **_Et encore d'autres tout aussi émouvants.

Trop d'émotions d'un coup! Il me fallait une petite pause. Je suis partie discrètement direction le lac pour souffler un peu _(j'ai un petit faible pour les lacs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi…)_. Un peu de silence et de calme rien de tel pour me remettre le cerveau à l'endroit. Pas facile de quitter tous mes amis! Nous avons vécus tellement d'aventures, les meilleures comme les pires, tellement de souvenirs chargés d'émotions. Bon le pire c'est vrai, c'est un peu derrière nous. Mais quitter Harry et Ron ce n'est pas facile, huit ans qu'on partage tout ensemble. Et me retrouver sans eux du jour au lendemain c'est un peu comme une rupture. Sans parler de l'absence de mes parents qui dans des occasions comme celle- là me brise toujours un peu. J'aimerai tellement qu'ils soient là, qu'ils partagent tous ces moments de ma vie.

Et puis par moment, j'ai l'impression que ma vie m'échappe. Je suis comme en décalage! Comme si ma vie allait plus vite que moi. Bien sur je suis heureuse de cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à moi! Je suis amoureuse d'un homme formidable qui m'aime aussi. Mais n'empêche que j'ai un peu la frousse, même si dans la vie il faut se jeter à l'eau à un moment donné. Bref, j'étais sur le ponton, le regard au loin, me remémorant mes souvenirs, quand j'ai senti un corps puissant se coller contre mon dos, m'encerclant dans ses bras. Cette odeur, son odeur, je la reconnaitrai toujours, elle est épicée et boisée, tellement tout lui.

_HG_ : Faudra qu'un jour tu m'expliques comment tu fais çà !

_DM(en m'embrassant dans le cou)_ : Comment je fais quoi ?

_HG _: A chaque fois je suis seule et perdue dans mes pensées, tu arrives de je ne sais pas où ? Sans que je t'entende . C'est quoi ta technique, tu m'espionnes, tu me suis en douce, tu m'as posé un radar…

_DM _: Non rien de tout ça! Ça s'appelle juste le talent! Je sais où te trouver quand tu te planques, et tel un serpent je glisse jusqu'à toi, pour te capturer, t'ensorceler et te mordre. Tu es ma jolie petite brindille, légère et fragile prête à craquer sous mes doigts, mon charme. Et je sais que tu adore ça !

_HG _: Espèce de petit prétentieux et d'arrogant personnage, t'es infernale…

_DM _: C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes! C'est ce qui me rend intéressant, mystérieux, énigmatique... Ça, et aussi si je te fais ça…

Il fait glisser la bretelle de ma robe le long de mon épaule, et doucement il commence à m'embrasser l'épaule, le cou, la nuque. Et au creux de l'oreille tout en respirant l'odeur de mes cheveux à pleins poumons... Il me susurre un je t'aime! J'avoue quand il fait ça je craque, j'en frissonne de la tête aux pieds. Jamais je ne m'en lasserais. Il fait ça tellement bien.

_DM _: Maintenant tu veux bien me dire ce qui te tracasse. A quoi pense cette jolie petite tête?

_HG _: Rien de spécial... A toute cette année... A ce qui va arriver après. Enfin des trucs, tu vois…

Il me retourne, il pose une main sur ma joue, me relève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

_DM_: Des regrets ?

_HG_: Non idiot, aucun regrets à l'horizon. C'est juste que ce n'est pas facile de laisser tout ce petit monde.

_DM_: Tu sais on ne part pas à l'autre bout du monde non plus. Ils vont venir nous voir, et nous aussi on viendra les voir. Je veux, je vais te rendre heureuse, tu es une partie de ma vie, sans toi… J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'a de sens. Tu es tout ce que ce que j'aime, tout me plait en toi. Rien que le parfum, la douceur de ta peau me rend fou, une vraie drogue dont je ne peux plus me passer. Je ne sais plus qui a dit un jour « que le parfum d'une femme est la forme la plus intense du souvenir », mais il a raison. Je le sais, je l'ai testé tout le mois de février et je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi.

_HG _: Et moi, je crois que je pourrais parcourir tous les mondes, où pourrai-je trouver un autre homme tel que toi. Je me sens tellement vivante grâce à toi, je me sens belle, forte, puissante et heureuse. Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment… Et je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi.

Il s'approche de moi! Il me regarde intensément me sourit et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Un baiser profond où l'air vient a manqué, un baiser humide et chaud. Nos lèvres se mordes, nos langues se cherchent, se caressent et se lèchent, nos bouches se collent. Et on est tous les deux comme aspirés, absorbés par ce baiser. Comme si nous voulions suffoquer ensemble…Cette nuit là... c'est prés du lac que nos deux corps se sont emmêlés l'un à l'autre dans une lutte presque sans fin! Sous le regard amusé des étoiles.

**Chapt 2 **: « Quiberon »

Le 15 juillet.

De l'aéroport D'Orly transplanage direction Quiberon.

_DM _: T'es sûr de toi pour nos malles et bagages ? Rien à prendre ?

_HG _: Oui, je suis sûr, elles sont déjà au chalet. Il n'y a que moi à prendre !

_DM (avec un sourire qui en dit long)_ : Mais c'était bien mon intention mademoiselle !

_HG _: Je n'aime pas trop votre ton monsieur. Attention sinon…

_DM_ : Sinon quoi ?

_HG _: Sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous punir Mr Malefoy. Et de vous faire pleins de choses! _(je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, ça marche à tout les coups)_.

_DM _: Tricheuse... sale petite peste! C'est malin je fais comment pour calmer la bête maintenant.

_HG (me retenant de rire)_ : Alors ça! C'est ton problème! Fallait pas commencer. Des glaçons peut être pour calmer Monsieur?

_DM(boudeur)_ : T'es d'une mauvaise fois en plus d'être une épouvantable petite peste! tu le sais ça? C'est toi qu'a commencer à me parler de te prendre... J'ai juste réagit en mec. Et en plus je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès. Je m'en fou! Tu me le paieras. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre amour !

_HG(d'accord, il veut jouer)_ : Et t'arrêtes de faire ton malheureux! ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu peux ranger ton regard de petit garçon... Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est me provoquer un fou rire. Un vrai gamin, t'as perdu ta maman? Tu veux que je t'aide à la retrouver peut être ?

_DM (amusé) _: Et en plus, elle se fout de ma gueule. Mais au fait on se connait ? votre tête me dit vaguement quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûr! On s'est déjà vu ? Croisé peut être ? J'ai du mal à vous resituer !

_HG (amusée) _: Et, tu crois que si je t'en mets une tu vas me reconnaitre, me remettre !

_DM _: Ok. Drapeau blanc. Traité de paix ça te parles ?

_HG _: Attends je réfléchis …euh…euh…j'hésite vraiment… J'accepte ta reddition.

_DM _: Très drôle! jolie tortionnaire. Bon, est ce que Mademoiselle est prête pour Quiberon.

_HG _: Mais je t'attends! C'est bien toi mon guide et mon interprète sexy. Je suis prête! C'est quand tu veux Amour.

_DM _: Attention! Si tu le prends comme ça. le guide pourrait se rétracter !

_GH _: Et blablabla, et blablabla !

_DM _: De mieux en mieux, t'as pas mieux !

_GH_ : Je compte jusqu'à trois et on y va !

_DM _: Et après ça! C'est moi le gamin. C'est bon, je me tais... Pitié ne me mords pas animal sauvage.

1…2…3…

Quiberon c'est une presqu'île qui se situe en Bretagne(en France). Prés des dolmens du Roch Priol _(ça existe pour de vrai). _C'est là qu'il y a l'entré sécrète pour Quiberon version magique. Un des dolmens s'ouvre mais uniquement pour les sorciers et sorcières. Pour laisser place à la côte sauvage et ses châteaux. Avec un phare immense aux lumières magiques, capable d'accompagné un bateau en perdition jusqu'au port. C'est une ville maritime et très touristique avec ses plages, son port, ses menhirs, dolmens… Une ville chargée d'histoire et d'échanges culturels. La ville des petits comme on l'appelle. En référence aux nains, lutins et fées (_on a vraiment de la chance si on en voit une)_ qui sont à l'origine de la ville.

Rien que le nom du port Maria vient d'une légende. Des fées et des lutins auraient aidé une pauvre veuve _(Maria)_ à retrouver son fils perdu en mer. Pendant trois jours ils ont entassés des pierres lumineuses la nuit. Appelés les mégalithes Maria. Toujours visible sur la plage d'où le nom du port Maria. La légende ne dit pas si Maria a retrouvé son fils, mais pendant trois jours du 19 au 21 septembre, c'est une fête magistrale et très connue… Et que dire du quartier des lutins un plaisir pour les yeux. Avec ses petites maisons enfoui dans le sol, ou percher dans les arbres...

Une ville plutôt originale mais très accueillante. Des petits troquets en forme de bateaux, des fontaines, des boutiques des quatre coins du monde… Des forêts immenses, bien sûr des lacs… Et sans oublier son équipe de quiddtich les _**Tapesouafles.**_

**Chapt : 3** : « Le chalet »

En un mot woua, la classe ! Le jour où on a parlé maison _(appartement, non négociable avec Drago)_, il m'a juste demandé un truc. Je cite _« dis moi ce que tu veux et ce que tu ne veux pas, le reste j'en fais mon affaire »_. Bon, vu que j'ai le droit de faire ma capricieuse, je lui ai demandé, une maison avec la plage. Un salon mezzanine, plusieurs chambres, de la couleur et aussi une bibliothèque. J'ai demandé, il l'a fait. Mais version Malefoy, ça donne, petite visite guidée :

D'abord, oui, il y a la plage, dix marches à descendre et on est les pieds dans le sable. Et accrochez-vous bien c'est une plage privée. _(Il est taré ce mec)_

Une grande cuisine rouge et verte tellement équipée que j'avais l'impression d'être dans un magasin d'électroménager. Avec des tables rondes et ses tabourets assortis. Un peu aménagé style bistro avec un vieux juke-box.

Un grand salon couleur taupe clair avec une grande cheminée, une grande table et ses bancs. Un très grand canapé, des fauteuils, des étagères. Et ma très... mais alors très grande bibliothèque. Et la liste et encore longue. Il y a trop de choses, un piano, des tableaux, un bar avec ses chaises … Une grande baie vitrée qui débouche sur une terrasse avec sa piscine et un jardin. Au fond du salon il y a un petit escalier en colimaçon mène à une mezzanine toute en bois couleurs blancs cassés. Aménagée d'un écran immense, d'un rétroprojecteur, tout un tas de fauteuils et de poufs... Un billard, un autre bar avec ses banquettes et le pire c'est que ça peut tourner _(mélange alcool et manège... ça doit être quelque chose)_… Bref une mezzanine qui déchire.

Maintenant passons à l'étage des chambres. Quand je disais quelques chambres, je pensais à deux voir trois. Non cinq, cinq chambres _(je l'ai déjà dit qu'il était taré)_. D'abord notre chambre, ridiculement petite_ (non, je déconne, plutôt une suite d'hôtel…)_. Un lit en rond, je crois qu'on loge à quatre facile. Une salle de bain privé_(douches, jacuzzi)_. Un grand balcon avec vue sur la mer… Et à l'étage, il y a aussi quatre autres chambres. Une chambre rouge carmin et une chambre verte reliées à une salle de bain. Une chambre jaune et une chambre turquoise reliées à une salle de bain. Et toutes les chambres équipées, lits, armoires, miroirs…

_DM_ : Alors verdict ?

_HG _: T'es un grand malade !

_DM _: ça ne t'arrive jamais de répondre à une question. Ce n'est pas toi pourtant la spécialiste de _« je lève la main plus vite que mon ombre »_. Sérieux ça te plais ?

_HG_ : évidement que ça me plais, tu crois que c'est possible de tomber amoureuse d'une maison.

_DM _: Je dois me sentir menacé là ?

_HG _: Peut être, tu fais jamais les choses à moitié! Tu vois toujours tout en grand comme ça! En tout cas j'espère que tu ne comptes pas sur moi pour faire le ménage de ce mini château.

_DM _: C'est toi la tortionnaire, pas moi. J'ai engagé des elfes de maison. Et que Madame se calme: oui ils sont libres et oui ils sont payés. Je ne suis pas dingue je tiens a ma peau. Il y a une autre pièce que je veux te montrer, tu viens, ferme les yeux, je te guide.

Je me laisse donc guider. On descend des marches et là… Surprise, une pièce _(l'antre de mon dragon, c'est comme ça que je l'appelle)_, un canapé style banquette, un miroir, un paravent. Des chevalets et tout un accessoire de dessin, feuilles, crayons, fusains… Bref, l'atelier de mon artiste. Avec dans un coin de la pièce un secrétaire deux personnes. Et le tout éclairé avec des bougies. Et en décoration sur le mur des tas de souvenirs, ma robe blanche _(celle du lac de la coupe de quiddtich)_, notre premier dessin, notre mini baguette _(celle du jeu)_, nos diplômes, des photos de nous, de nos amis…

_HG (mon cœur fait tellement de bruit que ça raisonne dans ma tête) _: Woua, woua, woua…C'est toi qu'a fait tout ça! C'est grandiose! on est où exactement?

_DM _: Au sous sol... juste sous l'escalier qui mène à l'étage. Il y a un petit passage secret. Et, oui c'est mon œuvre et j'en suis plutôt fier.

_HG _: Tu peux c'est vraiment magnifique. Mais, il manque quand même un truc !

_DM _: Et quoi ?

Je m'approche de lui, je commence à déboutonner sa chemise, je frôle mes lèvres contre les siennes, et je lui murmure :_ « tu ne m'as pas encore fait l'amour ici »_. Je l'emmène vers la banquette, l'allonge, je grimpe sur lui. Je commence à l'embrasser ma langue parcours son torse, son cou. Il se débarrasse de mon top, s'amuse, s'empare de mes seins avec ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue. Je me débarrasse de son pantalon et de son boxer, pendant qu'il fait glisser mon shorty le long de mes jambes. Et, d'une main, il m'installe sur lui. Nos corps partagent alors une danse, un rituel, une union jusqu'à l'extase et le bien être absolu….

* * *

><p>Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours. J'espère que mes descriptions (Quiberon et le chalet) ne sont pas trop barbantes. La suite arrive dans quelques jours. Merci de me dire, ce que vous en avez pensé…<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**PARTIE 7 : La vie à Quiberon  
><strong>

**Chapt 1 **: « quand nos amis débarquent »

Fin août.

Six jours seulement qu'ils étaient là! Et mon petit coin de paradis se transformait déjà en enfer, un champ de bataille. Moyenne d'âge de mes amis cinq ans! pas plus. Encore trois semaines à tenir. Ça va je rigole…

Harry et Ginny avaient élu domicile dans la chambre rouge. Ron et Pansy occupaient la chambre turquoise. Et au milieu un Blaise qui naviguait de la chambre verte à la jaune, d'une salle de bain à l'autre, sans frapper, prenant des photos. Il était pleins de conneries, pas facile d'être un éternel dragueur entouré de couples! Il y a de quoi Peter un cable. ça donnait lieu a des : _« T'es lourd! dégage Blaise… » « Bouge… » « Blaise si je te croise! t'es mort… »_ _« Et merde... Blaise c'est toi qu'a encore pris ma brosse_…» _ « Blaise! si tu ne me rends pas cette photo tout de suit..., je t'arrache les yeux et te les fait bouffer… »._ Son jeu préférer, piquer des objets et les échanger d'endroits _(brosse à dents, rasoir, culottes, caleçons, casseroles, fourchettes, chaussures…)_. Le matin il pouvait faire apparaître une fanfare, juste pour nos réveiller : _« en fanfare ». _Oui il est lourd ! Et rien, aucun sort, aucune barrière magique ne lui résistaient bien longtemps.

La seule chose qui marche, c'est quand Harry et Ron l'attache et le bâillonne a une chaise. Ça ne l'a pas arrêté pour autant. Si bien qu'a force de faire le con, ça a donné des idées aux autres. Ils s'y sont mis aussi. C'est vite devenu un garçon contre fille… Bonjour le bordel, il y en avait partout, dans toutes les pièces… Le chalet version marché aux puces :

_« vous cherchez une robe, allez voir sur les fauteuils »_ «_Vous cherchez une brosse à dents, c'est simple allez dans la cuisine »_ _« des chaussures trop facile direction une des chambres » «des caleçons... peut être dans la mezzanine » "les casseroles... évident la piscine"_…Une vraie chasse au trésor! Avec un seul but retrouver ses affaires. Il nous a fallu toute une après midi pour trier et récupérer tous nos biens.

_GW _: Plus jamais de ma vie! Je ne trierais de culottes.

_BZ _: Tu préfères les caleçons.! Si tu veux on échange?

_GW_ : A toi le pervers! ça va bien. Je te signale que tout ça c'est ta faute. Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi on l'aide ce crétin? Perso! Je préférais quant il était bâillonné. On ne peut pas recommencer juste un peu. On le laisse tout ranger et après on l'attache.

_HG _: Ça c'est une bonne idée! on vote? Je suis pour.

_BZ _: Faites ça et je reprends mes photos de vous sous les douches et je les envoie à la gazette du sorcier…On fait moins les malines maintenant!

_PP_ : Fais gaffe! Moi aussi j'ai des photos compromettantes de toi. A poudlard un soir quand t'avais bu et…

_BZ _: Tout de suite les menaces. Ah les filles! Toutes les mêmes d'épouvantables créatures... des êtres vils dépourvus…

_PP _: T'aggraves ton cas! Bon je continue mon histoire. Alors, ce soir là il a…

_BZ _: Stop, t'as gagné! Plus de photos sous les douches.

_GW _: Ah non, raconte! Je suis sûr que ça va être croustillant!

_BZ _: Fais ça, et c'est des affiches de cinéma que je vais faire de vous sous les douches.

_GW _: T'as la trouille. C'est qui, qui fais moins le malin maintenant?

_BZ _: J'en ai mal aux côtes tellement je rigole ! Ah, ah…Ah. Je propose de me taire! De finir de ranger et d'être sage comme un agneau ! Et d'oublier ces histoires de photos.

_HG _: C'est la meilleure idée que t'as eu jusqu'ici. Tu vois, que ton cas n'est pas complètement désespéré.

_DM _: Pitié! ne le relance pas! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.

En plus d'avoir régressé au stade de la maternelle. Blaise était aussi un petit fouineur, la fouine ce n'est pas Malefoy en fait c'est Zabini! Il avait le don de fourrer son nez partout. Si bien qu'un jour, il a réussi à trouver l'entrée de notre pièce secrè de l'absence de la tribu, partie à la plage. J'étais vêtue d'un drap, confortablement installait sur la banquette et je posais pour mon « Picasso ». Quand soudain :

_BZ _: Salut! je vous dérange ?

_DM : _Putain Blaise! T'es con, qu'est ce que tu fous là…

_BZ _: Alors, c'est là que vous disparaissez tous les deux. Au fait Granger, sympa ton drap!

_DM_: Bouge ! Casse-toi ! Tu déranges ! Et en plus, tu te permets de me voler mes répliques !

_BZ _: Ok ! Alors si je dis... et sans le drap ça donne quoi ?

_DM _:Ça donne que dans deux secondes mon poing à rendez-vous avec ton œil ou ton nez! C'est au choix. Je te jure dégage !

_BZ_ : C'est bon! Si on ne peut plus rire maintenant. Et puis... les dessins c'est fait pour être regardés. C'est Pansy qu'a raison, tu devrais exposer.

_DM _: Sauf que le modèle est là! Et c'est tout sauf un dessin.

_HG (derrière le paravent) _: Et surtout le modèle a des oreilles. Le modèle se rhabille! Et elle va t'en mettre une. Zabini! tu la veux avec ou sans élan? Et puis... comment t'as fait pour passer les protections magiques?

BZ : Tu connais l'expression « malin et rusé comme un serpentard ». Tu devrais le savoir! Ton mec en est un, le prince en plus! Enfin à ce qu'il parait !

_DM _: Je ne ferai pas trop ton malin justement! Tu ne la connais pas comme moi je la connais. En général... C'est mauvais signe quand elle m'appelle par mon nom. Alors toi, je n'imagine même pas… Quand elle est en colère. Il n'y a qu'un truc à faire fuir vite et loin. T'as de bonnes chaussures! J'espère pour toi!

_BZ _: Et comment on la calme ta furie, ta tornade, ton hystérique...

_HG _: Déjà! **On** arrête de parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas **là**. On arrête avec les surnoms débiles. Et surtout, surtout…Si tu pouvais arrêter cinq minutes de fourrer ton nez partout, ça ferait des vacances.

_BZ _: Mais! C'est les vacances.

_HG _: T'es con ou tu le fais exprès !

_BZ _: T'as perdu ton sens de l'humour. Mais je maintiens... vos dessins il faudra les exposer un jour. T'es trop canon avec un drap !

_HG_ : Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

_BZ _: Tu veux que je répète ?

_HG _: Non, mais tu t'arrêtes jamais... t'es pire que Drago.

_DM _: Blaise! je te jure que si tu ne la fermes pas, c'est dans la piscine que tu vas dormir. Et moi, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas en vacance! Alors pendant cinq minutes _**« ferme-là »**_. Et tu arrêtes de regarder mes dessins comme ça. Sinon je les brûle.

_GW _: Ah non, t'es fou ils sont trop beaux! c'est quoi cette pièce? C'est dingue! Regarde Harry toutes ces photos, ces dessins…

_HP_ : Ouais, je vois! Pas mal votre refuge... rien avoir avec mon placard sous l'escalier. J'ai le droit d'emménager ?

_DM _: Manquait plus qu'eux… Par Merlin! Comment on à la paix dans cette maison? Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi ils sont là déjà?

_HG _: Dans mes souvenirs... Je crois me rappeler que se sont nos meilleurs amis ! Un truc du genre ! Et qu'on les a invités.

_BZ _: Je vous l'avais dit! Que je la trouverais cette pièce secrète. Alors... C'est qui le plus grand, le plus fort…

_DM_ : Ok tout le monde la visite est terminée. Et non Pansy tu ne peux pas prendre de dessins. Et oui Ron c'est vraiment Hermione.

_PP _: Juste un! Allez juste un petit.

_DM _: Non! Ni un petit ni un grand. Aucun. Dehors tout le monde! C'est sensé être une pièce secrète et privé.

_PP _: Attends... on n'a pas encore tout vu !

_DM _: C'est quel mot que tu ne comprends pas ? pièce Secrète ou Privée ? Tu veux un dico peut être ? Si ça continu tu vas aller rejoindre Blaise dans la piscine. Et je crois… Que je vais allonger la _**Liste**_... C'est clair! pour tout le monde !

_HG _: Juste pour info! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Et la plage alors ?

_RW _: Il pleut des torrents, on est rentré, on a suivi la flèche magique de Blaise et nous voilà. Et je propose de finir la soirée dans la mezzanine avec le bar tournant. C'est trop énorme comme truc.

_DM _: J'en dis que c'est une bonne conclusion. En plus, je vais vous coller aux sièges jusqu'à votre départ.

_HP _: C'est quand déjà le match le 19 ou le 20 septembre ?

_DM _: Le même jour que l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Le 19 à 15h00 ?

_HP _: C'est où ? Et tu joues ?

_DM _: Tu te fous de moi !

_HP _: Ouais. Vue ta tête! J'arrête. C'était juste une tentative désespérée pour changer de sujet et détendre l'ambiance.

_DM (roulant les yeux) _: T'as pas trouvé mieux ! Par moment je regrette le temps où l'on communiquer à coup de sorts tous les deux! C'était plus marrant. Par contre Potter! Je ne sais plus du tout où j'ai mis vos places.

_RW _: C'est malin… Je répète le bar qui tourne.

_GW / PP (en cœur)_ : C'est bon on est prête, on a tout vu, on va à la mezzanine.

_DM _: J'abandonne, il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour vous. Vous êtes tous définitivement cinglés. Hermione t'as déjà des clients. Tu crois que tu peux faire un truc pour eux ?

_HG _: Sur ce coup-là ! J'en doute ! Va falloir faire avec !

**Chapt 2 **: «la fête Maria »

C'est sympa et bizarre d'avoir son anniversaire pendant une fête. Le 19 l'événement du jour c'est le match « _Des Tapesouafles »_ contre l'équipe _« Des volants »_, une équipe d'Espagne. Et moi dans tout ça, Hermione c'est qui déjà…Tu parles d'une fête d'anniversaire : dans les tribunes. Bon c'est vrai le quiddtich, je commence à y prendre goût, un beau blond ça aide… La seule ombre au tableau c'est le succès qu'il a auprès de la gente féminine _(je suis loin d'être la seule à le trouver irrésistible, avec ses yeux océans, ses cheveux en bataille, son corps d'apollon, son sourire à tomber Stop…)_. Il a trop de succès. Pas facile d'être la petite amie de l'attrapeur des Tapesouafles. Par contre ces dames ne sont pas vraiment mes supportrices _(je dois faire avec leurs regards haineux)_. Heureusement pour moi, Blaise a un abonnement pour tous les matchs de la saison. Je ne serai jamais seule, il pourra me protéger des groupies potentiellement meurtrières.

Tribune du staff des Tapesouafles. Drago était à deux doigts d'attraper le vif d'or lorsqu'un cognard l'a percuté dans l'épaule.

_HG _: ARRRRRRRRR

_BZ _: C'est bon Hermione! ça va! Il n'a rien! Il est reparti. Tu peux regarder. Par contre si tu ne me lâches pas la main… Il va falloir m'amputer! Tes ongles vont bientôt atteindre mes os.

_HG _: T'es sûr ? Je déteste ce foutu sport, des grands malades voilà ce qu'ils sont !

_BZ _: Tu le savais! Va falloir t'y faire ma grande.

_HG_ : Heureusement que tu seras là.

_BZ _: J'ai peur pour ma santé… Je m'en réjouis d'avance.

_HG (lançant un sort de guérison) _: T'inquiètes, j'étudie la médicomagie. Tu vois. Tu n'as plus rien !

_BZ _: Génial, tu parles d'une année sabbatique. De un, toutes les filles vont me fuir parce que « je protège l'amoureuse de Monsieur le Play boy de ces dames ». Du coup, ça fout tous mes plans drague à l'eau. Et en plus, je vais me transformer en cobaye pour mademoiselle.

_HG _: Tu veux un mouchoir?

_PP _: En tout cas vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer tous les deux !

_HP _: Il y en a, qui essaye de suivre le match. Alors, La ferme !

Résultat du match les Tapesouafles ont gagnés. Pour le résultat exact voir avec Ron ou Harry. La victoire c'est bien mais l'essentiel pour moi: C'est mon homme en un seul morceau. Les puzzles ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

La nuit du 21 pour clôturer cette fête Maria, il est dit que les fées quittent leur pays de lumière pour danser sur la plage. C'est à ce moment là que l'on peut les voir. Les **fées**, ces êtres fantastiques qui hantent les bois, les fontaines, les rivières. Qui dansent au clair de lune dans les clairières, qui chevauchent les nuages et les étoiles. Gardiennes de la nature, tantôt bienfaisantes, tantôt maléfiques, complice des astres. Ce sont des créatures capables d'envouter les jeunes gens et les jeunes filles, les entrainant au fond des lacs. Elles sont souvent jeunes, charmantes, belles, dangereuses et mystérieuses. Ne jamais faire confiance a une fée, parfois bonnes ou perverses, toujours capricieuses, insaisissables. Et par-dessus tout, elles détestent qu'on les poursuive ou qu'on cherche à découvrir leur secret.

Mais quel spectacle ces petits êtres. Un ballet de lumière et de musique dans les airs et sur l'eau. Leurs couleurs scintillantes, leurs bruissements d'ailes mélodieuses mêlés aux chants des sirènes. Entrainaient les spectateurs dans une douce euphorie. Les trainées de poussières colorées_ (laissées par les fées)_, recouvraient toute la baie de Maria. S'estompant dans les airs petit à petit. Pour ne rien raté de cette magie féerique, le meilleur endroit : les arbres géants et leurs hamacs naturels_ (racines entremêlés entre elles)_, situés au bord du littoral. De cette hauteur on avait une vue sur toute la baie. On était si prés que le vent ramenait vers nous les poussières. Nos cheveux et vêtements imprégnés de ces poussières aux vertus magiques _(émotions, sentiments décuplés, euphorie, ivresse…)_. Presque remis de nos émotions, toujours sous l'effet de ces étranges poussières. Il a fallu que l'on croise Lucas sur le chemin du retour. Oui, vous vous souvenez du bouffon français, et bien c'est aussi le gardien de Tapesouafles. Et entre Drago et lui c'est plutôt tendu, voir très tendu, surtout qu'il continu ses allusions perverses à mon égard. Et ce soir-là avec les effets de la poudre, ça a vite dérapé.

_Lucas _: Malefoy, Hermione, quel plaisir. Un régal pour les yeux… Tu sais Drago... Ce que je préfère chez toi c'est ta nana, elle est plutôt bonne ! Tu la prêtes de temps en temps. Je veux faire partie de la liste… Je te promets de lui faire pleins de trucs, je…

A partir de là, Drago l'a agrippé par la chemise lui a d'abord mis un coup tête avant de le plaqué au sol et de lui asséner droite sur droite. Un vrai match de boxe! Il a fallu tout un bataillon pour les arrêter tous les deux. Surtout face à un Drago hors de lui, fou de rage. Faut pas trop chatouiller le dragon qui sommeil en lui !

_BZ _: Drago... On te lâche, si tu te tiens tranquille. Et toi, le Play boy des bacs à sable vas te faire soigner, dégage, retourne dans tes buts, une séance d'entrainement ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. Sinon! Je lâche le psychopathe.

_HG _: Drago! t'as perdu la tête ou quoi.? T'es complètement malade. _**JE**_ te rappelle que vous êtes dans la même équipe. Si _**TU**_ veux te faire viré, alors vas-y... Réduit-le en bouillie. Et ne me dit pas que c'est lui qu'a commencé. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est un connard et tant que tu plonges dans son manège, il n'est pas prés de s'arrêter. T'es trop prévisible, il appuie sur la détente et tu fonces.

_DM _: Et je suis sensé faire quoi ? L'ignorer peut être ? Le laisser dire tous ces trucs sur toi, et ne rien faire ?

_HG _: Par exemple.

_DM _: Ça va être dur vu qu'on se voit tous les jours et que je ne le supporte pas. Et je te rappelle que Moi c'est Malefoy L'arrogant et pas Granger la sage ! On me cherche, on me trouve !

_HG_ : Bon, quand Monsieur sera calmé et aura mis son orgueil de côté. Je pourrais peut être regarder son œil et le soigner ! Ça n'a pas l'air très joli.

_DM _: Tss… tss... Ça me donne surement un petit côté sexy !

_HG _: Du tout! Même pas en rêve. Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies sans cervelles !

_DM _: T'es pas drôle Amour. Tu sais, j'essaye vraiment de me contrôler, mais il a le don de faire ressortir mes plus mauvais côtés. Et si tu veux tout savoir, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on règle nos comptes avec nos poings.

_HG _: Et ça fait longtemps que ça dure?

_DM _: Si je te le dis! Tu vas me tuer. Depuis toujours. Je le connaissais déjà, bien avant qu'il te cherche. Et entre nous le courant n'est jamais passé, il a le QI d'une huitre avarié. Et puis, si je me souviens bien toi aussi, tu lui en as mis _**une**_ !

_HG _: Ce n'était pas pareil, rien à voir… Arrêtes de bouger !

_DM _: Ben voyons! ça m'aurait étonné, aïe, aïe…

_HG _: Petite nature! Si tu bougeais moins, ce serait plus facile.

_DM _: Sauvageonne ! Bourreau ! T'as raté ta vocation !

_HG_ : Tu vas t'en remettre?

_DM _: ça dépend tu m'embrasses après Madame la médicomage ?

_HG _: Oui... si Monsieur est sage !

_DM _: Comme une image ! Tu me connais…

_HG_ : Justement…

_DM _: T'es toujours pas drôle amour !

_HG _: On rentre et tu vas voir… si je ne suis pas drôle !

_DM _: Ah, te revoilà enfin ma Granger ! J'imagine bien un petit combat à mains nus… Un corps à corps!

_HG _: Ne me tente pas !

_RW _: Comment on les stops ?

_BZ _: Mission impossible. Quand ces deux là sont parti! plus rien n'existe autour d'eux! Pas moyen de les arrêter.

**Chapt 3 **: « pratique les post-it magiques »

J'ai réussi mon test d'entré même si la langue de Molière c'est compliquée! Très beau oui,...mais compliquée. Bon, comme je m'appelle Hermione Granger rien d'insurmontable. Déjà deux mois que les cours ont commencés et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Entre mes cours à l'hôpital l'Aubépine, les meetings de médicomagie, les récoltes d' herbes de guérisons, les mémoires à rendre, les stages de perfectionnements… Je n'avais pas le temps de m'ennuyer! Si bien qu'avec Drago on vivait ensemble un peu à mi-temps. Quant à lui. En deux mots entrainements et matchs, entrainements et matchs_ (vous m'avez compris)_. Pas de semaine! peu de week-end ensemble. On se voyait un peu en mode feedback. Difficile d'accorder nos baguettes _(nos violons, emploi du temps)_. D'où les post-it pour se laisser des petits messages, des rendez-vous… Surtout quand ces petits bouts de papiers sont magiques. Ils apparaissent aux destinataires seulement quand ils sont disponibles. Notre moyen de communication très en vogue actuellement avec Drago _(pourtant, je vous jure, on a fait des progrès)_. Voyez-vous-même, quelques petits exemples :

_« Salut, ma belle, je suis à côté de mon balai (être à côté de ses pompes), ce matin j'ai oublié de te dire que je passerais te prendre à la sortie de tes courts. Je TM… Bonne journée. DM »._

_« Je suis à 5 minutes à vol de balai (à vol d'oiseau), bouge pas j'arrive. HG »._

_« Devine qui à son week-end? Tu donnes ta langue aux dragons ? DM »._

_« Tu me manques, t'es où ? Tu fais quoi ? HG » « J'arrive DM »._

_« T'as été, génial, HG » « T'es au stade ? T'as vu le match ? DM » « Ouais, je t'avais dit que je viendrais, HG » « Surtout tu ne Bouges pas, je suis là dans deux secondes, DM »._

Bref, on se voyait surtout le soir et entre deux cours suivant mon emploi du temps. Mon temps libre c'est simple, je le passais dans les tribunes du stade à lire, à réviser, et à baver sur mon homme. Et bien sûr, je le croisais lui et aussi d'autres joueurs à l'hôpital L'aubépine pour se faire soigner. Il a fallu seulement deux jours avant que tout le monde ne fasse le rapprochement entre Drago et moi. Je suis passée d'Hermione l'étudiante en médicomage à _**La petite amie**_ de l'attrapeur de cite _« **Drago,** le mec le plus sexy de Quiberon,** l'attrapeur**, c'est **ton mec** ! Petite cachotière… Tu te rends compte de la chance que** t'as** ? »_.

Et blablabla, et blablabla… Oui je sais, j'ai de la chance. C'est bon pour tout le monde, tout le monde a compris... Bon l'avantage c'est la facilité d'échanger certaines de mes gardes. Toujours un volontaire pour changer avec moi _« Bien sûr Hermione, c'est un match important, il faut qu'on gagne, il besoin de toi… »_ Toujours accompagné d'un discours de ce style et sans oublier les promesses d'auto-graffs. Et les journalistes... Ces cafards à l'affût du moindre scoop, toujours dans nos pattes.

De temps en temps on arrivait quand même à avoir une vie de couple normale. Moments rares, intenses et passionnels.

_HG _: Combien temps encore avant les vacances ?

_DM _: Quinze jours ma belle ! Quinze jours! Et on sera au manoir.

_HG _: Je ne sais pas, si je vais tenir. je suis en manque de toi ! On se croise en ce moment. Regardes, tu arrives et moi je prends mon service dans 2h00.

_DM _: C'est mon père qui va être ravi de ton enthousiaste. Courage! Quinze jours ce n'est rien. ça va vite passer. En plus si tu craques! Tu m'entraines. Et en deux heures on a le temps de faire pleins de trucs. Je te montre.

_HG _: T'es pas croyable ! Non, sérieusement... c'est frustrant! J'ai l'impression qu'on se transforme en fantômes.

_DM _: T'inquiète! On va trouver notre rythme! Un moyen de mieux s'organiser. Mais pour l'instant, je t'enlève.

_HG _: Pose moi, arrête…

_DM _: Je vais te montrer si je suis un fantôme… Et de toute façon je me suis arrangé. Tu es libre! Tu reprends demain soir. On a toute la nuit !

_HG _: Si c'est une blague! Ce n'est pas drôle. Elle est nulle ta blague. Zéro pointé.

_DM _: Ce n'est pas une blague. Regardes ton agenda... je suis sûr qu'il a changé.

_HG _: Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plutôt?

_DM _: Non, j'aime bien faire durer le suspens. Surprise…

_HG _: Et je peux savoir comment t'as fait ?

_DM _: Petit secret, j'ai mes sources. Ça sert d'être l'attrapeur de…

_HG _: C'est bon j'ai compris! Tu m'emmènes jusqu'où Monsieur l'attrapeur.

_DM _: La plage! Un petit bain de minuit et plus si affinité… Partante.

_HG _: Surprends-moi... j'adore quant tu fais ça.

_DM _: Avec plaisir. J'ai le droit de te jeter à l'eau…d'abord?

Un bain de minuit version Drago et moi commence souvent par une bataille d'eau avant de finir… C'était nous ça. Joueurs, provocateurs, un peu dingues, passionnés, amoureux… Et très vite les jours ont laissés place aux semaines… Les semaines au mois…Entre les cours, les matchs, les voyages, les amis, les vacances _(trop rares_)… le fleuve de la vie a continué sa descente…

* * *

><p>Joyeuses fêtes à vous tous. J'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite arrive peut être avant l'année prochaine…<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**PARIE 8 : Un mariage et…**

**Chapt 1 **: "Mariage Potter"

Septembre au terrier. Sous le chapiteau des mariés.

Quelle journée de fou…Tout ce monde venu assister au mariage du célèbre Harry Potter… Effrayant une vraie fourmilière… M. et Mme. Potter tout nouveau tout beau…Une journée de mariage! C'est un vrai marathon en accéléré…Passé, présent et future en même temps. Le passé parce qu'une fille en se mariant elle passe de Mademoiselle à Madame _(et oui même dans le monde magique, allez comprendre pourquoi ? Un truc de mecs encore…)_. Le présent c'est aujourd'hui sous le chapiteau. Et le futur c'est l'avenir _(et ils vécurent heureux…..)_. Stop. Il a dit oui! Elle a dit oui… Et c'est la fête, enfin ça fait des heures que c'est la fête. J'approche de l'épuisement. C'est le décalage horaire _(oui, je sais il n'y a pas de décalage horaire entre La France et le Royaume uni)_, mais un mariage c'est un peu une journée en décalage. Elle commence très tôt le matin et en général et elle se termine quelque part le lendemain… _**Et**_… _**On est le lendemain**_! Actuellement je danse avec mon homme et j'ai mal aux pieds… C'est quand que ça s'arrête ? Un lit ! J'ai besoin d'un lit! D'un oreiller! Les mariées arrivent… Adieu mon lit.

_HP _: On échange de cavalières ?

_DM _: Seulement si tu me la rends après !

_HP _: Ça marche! Hermione tu danses ?

_HG _: Danser avec le marié ça ne se refuse pas, mais je te préviens j'ai les pieds en compotes !

_HP _: Promis! Je vais essayer de ne pas te marcher dessus les pieds!

_GP _: Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance !

_DM _: Mme Potter! M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

_GP _: Avec plaisir M. Malefoy ! Si un jour on m'avait dit que je danserais avec toi…

_DM _: Tu aurais pris cette personne pour un fou ! Je sais! Moi aussi Madame Potter tâches de rousseur.

_GP _: Tâches de rousseur ! Tu as de la chance d'être le mec de ma meilleure amie…

_DM _: C'était amical! Hermione aussi elle a des tâches de rousseur sur ses épaules et ça me rend fou.

_GP _: Stop... c'est bon j'ai compris!... Je suis contente que ça marche vous deux. Tu la rends heureuse ça ce voit. Le grand méchant Malefoy pas si méchant que ça !

_DM _: Le grand méchant dans ma famille c'est mon père. Moi je suis le gentil méchant Malefoy ! Surtout depuis l'effet Granger !

_GP _: Bonne analyse Freud !

_DM _: C'est une manie dans la famille cet humour à trois pattes ?

_GP _: Tu peux parler toi! C'est le chaudron qui se fout de la marmite… Et en parlant d'Hermione… ça fait presque deux ans vous deux ?

_DM _: Oui ! Deux ans le 2 novembre.

_GP _: En tout cas Hermione te vas bien !

_DM _: Je trouve aussi.

….

_HG _: Alors ça fait quoi d'être marier ?

_HP _: C'est toi qui a raison… ça fait mal aux pieds !

_HG _: En tout cas c'était réussi.

_HP _: Et toi ? La France, c'est comment ?

_HG _: Génial… Le temps passe trop vite ! Ce n'est pas de tout repos.

_HP _: Tu m'étonnes, pas facile d'être la petite amie du célèbre Drago L'attrapeur de Tapesoua…

_HG _: Pitié Harry ne fini pas ta phrase ! Je l'entends tous les jours.

_HP _: A ce point là ?

_HG _: T'as même pas idée !

_HP _: En tout cas tu fais le tour du monde !

_HG : _Dès que je peux. J'ai vu des trucs extraordinaires ! Des pays fantastiques.

_HP _: Tel que je te connais, tu coches les pays que tu as visités sur une carte.

_HG _: Comment tu as deviné ?

_HP _: Je ne suis peut être plus le mec qui te connait le mieux… Mais je te connais quand même un peu… Alors combien de pays ?

_HG _: Alors le Canada, L'Irlande, la Nouvelle Zélande, le Japon, les Etats-Unis, l'Egypte, L'Italie, L'Espagne, la Tunisie. Et l'Australie… j'ai revu mes parents…Ils ont changés…Mais ça m'a fait du bien même si ils ont oubliés qui je suis!

_HP _: Hermione! Je suis désolé.

_HG _: Non ça va. Je t'assure ça va ! Ça fait dix pays !

_HP _: En gros! Tu ne défais jamais ta valise !

_HG _: C'est ça tu as tout compris !

**Chapt 2 **: « Comment se faire un film de Drago »

Ma garde terminée, je rentre à la maison. Il est tard, il neige, il fait froid, j'ai les pieds gelés… J'ai qu'une envie! Me réchauffer dans ses bras. Décembre ça rime avec gla gla. Encore 10 jours et c'est les vacances.

_DM (sur les dents) _: T'étais où ?

_HG _: A l'hôpital… Au boulot… Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as l'air en colère ?

_DM _: Mais je suis en colère. Ton boulot il ne s'appellerait pas Lucas !

_HG _: Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Drago pas ce soir !

_DM _: Oh si ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce bouquet et ce mot. Je cite_ « merci pour cette soirée Hermione, on se revoit le plus vite possible »_. Alors il n'y a toujours rien ?

_HG _: Tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est vrai ? T'es tombé sur la tête ? Bon sang... je ne le supporte même pas ce type !

_DM _: Et le petit mot! Tu l'expliques comment alors ?

_HG _: T'as pas compris qu'il l'a fait exprès! Il inventerait n'importe quoi pour te provoquer! De s'immiscer entre nous! Enfin est-ce qu'une seule seconde je t'ai déjà laissé penser qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et moi ?

_DM _: Oui! Des tas de trucs !

_HG _: Hein... ET du style ? Éclaire-moi ?

_DM _: Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !

_HG _: Non… Justement je ne vois pas?

_DM _: T'arrêtes pas de l'allumer! De lui tourner autour …

_HG_ : Je quoi ? C'est cette andouille qui me tourne autour! Pas moi! Ça devient ridicule ! Tu es ridicule ! Tu es d'une mauvaise foi en plus ça me tue !

_DM _: Tu mens très mal! Je sais qu'il y a un truc entre vous ! Ça explique beaucoup de choses.

_HG _: Et Comme quoi ? Parce que je m'enfiche complètement de ce type!

_DM _: Vos regards en douce par exemple!

_HG _: Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu deviens fou ? Comment je dois te le dire : _**Il n'y a rien entre Lucas et moi !**_ Arrête de te faire des films.

_DM _: Déjà commence par me dire la vérité !

_HG _: Mais c'est la vérité ! Tu te rends compte qu'il obtient ce qu'il veut! Il a réussi son coup! Réveille-toi Drago! C'est un très gros mensonge ce mot et toute cette histoire ! Ouvre les yeux !

_DM _: Je ne te crois pas !

_HG _: Et il te faut quoi pour me croire. Il faut que je fasse quoi ? Tu veux me mettre sous l'impérium ?

_DM _: Et pourquoi pas !

_HG _: Tu n'es pas sérieux là !

_DM _: Si très !

_HG _: Tu sais quoi… _**Va te faire foutre Malefoy**_. Et avant que je dise un truc que je pourrais regretter. Je préfère partir… Dernière chose! Fais-toi soigner! Toi ta foutue jalousie à la con. Tu as le chic de tout gâché. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu tombes dans le panneau. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça !

_DM _: Et non! Je suis qu'un crétin arrogant et prétentieux. Pour reprendre tes mots. Tu connais la sortie … Pas besoin que je te raccompagne… tu es une grande fille ! _**Je ne veux plus te voir !**_

_HG _: ca tombe bien ! _**Moi non plus**_

**Chapt 3 **: « Tu as une façon de me demander les choses… »

Chez Mme et M. Potter.

C'est en larme que je suis arrivée chez Ginny et Harry. Quelle dispute, on se chamaille, on se querelle, mais jamais comme ça ! La galère on est tous les deux têtus. Déjà quatre jours sans nouvelles. Je me morfonds, je sais c'est moi qui suis partie, j'ai essayé de reprendre contact mais Monsieur fait la sourde oreille. Il est aux abonnés absents. Mes journées se résument très vite. Je collectionne les mouchoirs, je suis en pyjama toute la journée, je passe du lit au canapé. C'est limite si Ginny ne me fait pas prendre ma douche, et si Harry ne me fait pas manger. Je suis en mode _**DPD **__(dépression post dispute)_. J'ai le cœur au bord des larmes, non plutôt noyé par mes larmes. Je suis triste, triste mais aussi très en colère et je ne décolère pas. Quel triple crétin ce mec. Il se fait des films tout seul. N' importe quoi Lucas et moi…Rien que d'y penser, c'est Beurk, double beurk… Comment il peut croire un truc pareil. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce débile de Lucas fait un truc de ce style. D'habitude Malefoy lui en colle une. Mais aujourd'hui c'est moi qui me prends une grande claque. Ça ne peut pas s'arrêter comme ça.

Et puis il a débarqué comme une furie en hurlant.

_DM_ : Potter ! Laisse-moi passer, il faut que je lui parle et il faut que je lui parle _**maintenant**_. Ôte-toi de mon chemin! Sinon je t'en colle une.

_HP _: Elle ne veut pas te voir pour l'instant! Je crois que t'en as assez fait!

_DM _: Alors qu'elle vienne me le dire en face ! Je ne bougerais pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu ! Et s'il faut… Je suis prêt à camper dans ton couloir et à entamer une grève de la faim.

_HG _: ça ne sera pas la peine! je suis-là et je ne veux pas te parler. Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! Monsieur arrive ! Et comme il est décidé à parler, forcement je dois lui obéir.

D'un coup toute ma tristesse a laissé la place à ma colère. Le calme avant la tempête sans aller ni retour possible. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, le voir là après cinq jours de c'est trop je l'ai giflé.

_DM (stoïque) _: Bien! Il y avait longtemps. Maintenant que ça c'est fai!... Question1 : Au bout de combien de gifles tu te calmes ? Question 2 : Au bout de combien de gifles tu vas accepter de me parler ? Question 3 : Au bout de combien de gifles tu vas m'excuser d'être un crétin ?

_HG _: Arrr…Tu m'agaces…cinq minutes après je ne veux plus te voir !

_DM _: Ce n'est déjà pas si mal.

_HG _: Arrêtes! Je n'ai pas envie de rire !

_DM _: On peut aller dehors ?

Quelques secondes plus tard sous le porche. Harry et Ginny cachés derrière la fenêtre de leur cuisine_(les petits curieux)_.

_HG _: Je t'écoute! je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

_DM _: Merci! Vraiment merci tu m'aides…

_HG:_ Tic Tac Tic Tac…

_DM _: D'accord! Ce n'est pas gagné... Alors je commence. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai ruminé tous les jours. Ce n'est pas facile d'être un épouvantable crétin. Tu plais aux autres mecs et parfois ça me rend dingue! Je deviens irrationnel! La jalousie reprend le dessus… Et Lucas il…

_HG _: _**Stop !**_ Si tu es venu ici pour me parler de lui ! Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles : _**Malefoy **_ _**tu peux repartir !**_ Je te l'ai déjà dit il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Lucas et moi.

_DM _: C'est bon! je le sais…

_HG _: Monsieur as eu une révélation !

_DM _: Arrête de payer ma tête ! C'est suffisamment dur comme ça. Et si Mademoiselle voulait bien arrêter de me couper la parole toutes les cinq secondes... ça m'aiderait à pouvoir te présenter mes excuses ! Alors pour une fois dans ta vie Ferme-la?

_HG _: Si tu le prends comme ça! Je rentre !

_DM _: Fais pas ça ! Attend ! T'avais raison... Jamais tu ne m'as donné de raisons de douter de toi. C'est moi le problème! Moi et seulement moi. Je t'ai blessé et je suis désolé. J'étais en colère et tu me connais… Une fois que le monstre est là…J'ai retourné ça dans tous les sens et j'ai finit par trouver la solution. Je t'aime, tu le sais ça. Tu as retourné ma vie, ça pas été facile pour moi de l'accepter. J'ai longtemps été quelqu'un de tourmenté… Hermione ma vie entière! Mon existence! Tout a été basé sur des mensonges et du mépris! Et un jour il y a eu toi…et… Tu m'écoutes?

_HG _: Je t'écoute... Tu as toute mon attention. Promis je ne te coupe plus

_DM _: Je t'ai vraiment détesté pendant longtemps toi et ta troupe. Jamais encore je n'avais vu une fille comme toi. Toujours un avis sur tout, brillante, courageuse et dingue en même temps. Granger la célèbre moldue du trio, adorée de sa maison, entourée d'amis fidèles et loyaux. L'Agaçante miss-je-sais-tout avec une sacrée répartie, toujours fourré à la bibliothèque, pleine de vie et surtout libre. Tout ce que je ne pouvais pas être et en plus de ça il a fallu que tu sois si belle. Le choc que ça été pour moi le soir du bal avec Krum. Là aussi! Toutes les filles lui tournaient autour. Lui, c'est toi qui l'intéressé. En même temps quand je t'ai vu à ce bal, j'ai compris pourquoi. Il a vu ce que je n'avais pas encore vu. Et le temps a passé avec Voldemort à nos portes se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi. Et plus ma vie avançait vers les Mangemorts et plus je voulais fuir. Et le jour où vous avez débarqués au manoir! j'ai eu peur! pas pour moi mais pour toi. Tu as été comme un détonateur pour moi… Je voulais te protéger! Toi celle que j'étais sensé détester. Tout a commencé à changer en moi ce jour-là. Tu m'as libéré de mes chaines… C'est dans cet état que l'on s'est revu à la coupe de quiddtich... La coupe la plus décisive de toute ma vie. Sans toi je ne suis plus rien! Et J'ai une solution...Hermione...

_HG _: Drago je…

_DM _: épouse-moi Granger !

_HG _: Hein …Répètes ça !

_DM _: Ce n'est pas forcément la réponse que j'attendais! Je t'ai dit que j'avais trouvé une solution. Alors épouse-moi! Devient ma femme tourne le comme tu veux. Mais bon sang… dis moi oui. Je te veux pour moi tout seul !

_HG _: Attends t'es vraiment sérieux là ?

_DM _: J'ai l'air de plaisanter. Je sais c'est pourri comme demande! Je n'ai même pas la bague sur moi c'est Zabini qu'il l'a… Mais aussi catastrophique quelle soit. Oui c'est une vraie demande en mariage. Et si tu me dis non... tu me tus... Amour!

_HG _: Qu'est ce que Zabini vient faire dans l'histoire ?

_DM _: Non mais je rêve… j'y crois pas…Je la demande en mariage et elle! Elle me parle de Zabini. T'es tordu comme fille ! Et on ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne répondait pas à une question par une autre question ? Il a ta bague parce que je lui ai demandé de la garder jusqu'à noël.

_HG _: T'avais prévu de…

_DM _: Ben oui… ça ne m'est pas venu comme ça.!Je ne me suis pas réveillé un matin en me disant et tiens si j'épousais Granger. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense.

_HG _: Arrête de m'appeler Granger ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais te répondre.

_DM _: C'est parce que tu mets en boule quand tu fais ça.

_HG _: Quand je fais quoi ?

_DM _: Quand tu fais ça…

_HG _: Fais quoi ?

_DM _: Bordel ! Mais quand tu ne réponds pas ! Dis oui ou non! Mais par Merlin dit quelque chose. Hermione si jamais tu ressens encore seulement un dixième de ce que je ressens pour toi…Alors dis moi oui.

_HG _: T'es fou et t'es qu'un crétin! Mais un crétin que j'aime. Oui, je veux être ta femme. Moi Mme Malefoy!... ton père va me tuer !

_DM _: Il n'aura pas son mot à dire. Ma mère le prépare déjà à cette se faire à idée.

….

Derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine.

_GP _: C'est bon! ils s'embrassent.

_HP _: Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit! Mais elle pleure.

_GP _: j'ai ma petite idée…

_HP _: Vas-y dit ?

_GP _: Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

_HP _: T'es cruelle !

_GP _: A ton avis ? La dernière fois que tu m'as fait pleurer! tu te souviens ?

_HP _: Oui… C'est quand je t'ai demandé en mariaaaa… Une petite minute... Il vient de la demander en mariage…

_GP _: Oui mon petit génie ! Un autre mariage…Génial !

_HP _: L'union d'un ange et d'un diable !

_GP _: Qui est qui ?

_HP _: C'est ça qui est marrant. Ça change tout le temps!

_GP _: C'est pas faux. Du coup notre Hermione… Elle va devenir une Mme Malefoy…

_HP _: Tu veux ma peau ?

_GP _: Ben quoi, c'est vrai !

* * *

><p><span>Note de couette couette<span> :

Donc GW est devenue GP (Ginny Potter). Bientôt Hermione peut être Mme Malefoy…


	9. Chapter 9

**Partie 9 : Les Malefoy**

**Chapt 1 **: « Moi aussi je peux être jalouse »

Dernier match de la saison, et encore une victoire. Ces français quand ils se réveillent… Les Tapesouafles, l'équipe à battre. Par contre, il y a du nouveau Lucas a été viré. La plaie, le choléra est parti ! Mais ce soir, les vélanes sont là. Elles représentent à elles seules les 7 pêchés capitaux. Des sales bêtes, vicieuses, capricieuses, croqueuses d'hommes, voleuses d'hommes… Non, n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas du tout jalouse. Bon, par contre il y en a une qui me cherche. Enfin qui chauffe mon mec et là…Moi aussi je chauffe, je brûle même. Je vais me la faire cette blonde. Elle le cherche mais c'est moi qu'elle va trouver !

_HG _: Bon ça suffit tu arrêtes de te trémousser comme une trainée devant lui !

Lisy : Quoi t'as un problème ?

_HG _: Oui, c'est mon petit ami que tu dragues et ça commence vraiment à m'agacer !

_L_ : Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plutôt !

_HG _: Tu dois faire un sacré blocage, ça fait quoi…genre dix fois que je le dis. On a fait les gros titres pendant longtemps. Mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais il faut savoir lire. Il te faut quoi un panneau lumineux de trente mètres de haut ? Pour éclairer ton mini cerveau ?

_L _: Tu as raison. Je dois faire un blocage !

_HG _: ça me paraît évident ! Je ne l'aurai pas deviné ! Ce qu'il faut que tu te mettes dans le crâne. C'est qu'il n'est pas à toi mais à moi. J'ai remué ciel et terre pour en trouver un comme lui et pour que ça marche. Alors tu le lâches ! Tu te trouves une autre victime. Je te préviens. Je me battrai pour le garder. Alors continu comme ça et ça va se terminer en crêpage de chignon…Et je fais te faire bouffer tes cheveux ! Pétasse… C'est clair !

_L _: ça va je te le laisse. Bon courage, elle est totalement folle ta copine ! T'es vraiment sûr de toi ?

_DM _: Il ya un moment donné où je ne vais pas pouvoir la retenir. Et crois en mon expérience si tu tiens à ta vie… C'est simple dégage. Et non je ne suis pas intéressé ni flatté.

_HG _: Lâche-moi… Je vais lui en coller une !

_DM _: On se calme folie furieuse ! Elle est partie.

_HG_ : Voilà t'es content… Je suis jalouse.

_DM _: Je n'ai encore rien dit ! Woua…Intéressant ton petit côté possessif ! Effrayante ! Quelle tigresse agressive ! Prête à bondir ! J'ai du bol d'être toujours en vie après tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. C'est d'être beau gosse qui m'a sauvé ?

_HG _: Faut que je rigole là ? J'ai mes limites moi aussi. Pour qui elle se prend ! Un peu plus et elle te violait sur place. Un vrai vautour cette salo…

_DM _: Tss…Tss pas de vilains mots d'une si jolie bouche. Pas après une si belle déclaration. Je devrais te rendre jalouse plus souvent ! Je plaisante, en plus je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne me serais pas laisser faire. Et t'as pas de souci à te faire ce n'est pas du ton mon style. Par contre tu vois que ce n'est pas si facile que ça de garder son self-contrôle.

_HG _: Et ton style c'est quoi ? On peut savoir ?

_DM _: C'est toi mon style. Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ! Je vais finir par me vexer Granger… Tu vas grogner longtemps ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'en colère t'es craquante mais pas marrante !

_HG _: Je t'ai déjà dit je t'aime aujourd'hui ?

_DM _: Dis toujours, ça m'intéresse. J'suis preneur !

_HG _: Je t'aime !

_DM _: Mais moi aussi Mademoiselle Granger presque Madame Malefoy. Dans deux mois tu n'y échapperas pas ma belle !

_HG _: Tu vas m'appeler comment après le mariage ? Granger ? Malefoy ?

_DM _: Mon adorable chieuse ! Non sérieux, tu seras toujours ma Granger. Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi.

_HG _: Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?

_DM _: Oui, c'est un compliment ! Femme à caractère ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Sinon il va t'arriver des bricoles…

**Chapt 2 : **_«Mes beaux parents »_

Alors je résume dans une semaine c'est le jour _**« J »**_. Maintenant ma liste :

Les témoins c'est fait, Zabini et Pansy pour Drago. Harry et Ron pour moi _(on est un trio)_. Demoiselle d'honneur c'est fait, Ginny et Luna. Le traiteur opérationnel. Les fleurs, la robe, la déco, loger tout le monde, le plan de table… C'est fait. Mission réussie.

Le seul truc qui me pose un petit problème. C'est… Qui me conduit à l'autel ? Bonne question ? Ne pas pleurer, ne pas penser à mes parents, ne pas pleurer. m'a gentiment proposé de m'accompagner. C'est quoi ces voix ? Quoi mais qui me parle…Ah oui « papa Malefoy » me parle. Deux petites secondes, depuis quand il me parle ? Ah oui ça me reviens depuis 10 minutes. C'est nouveau ça vient de sortir ! Du coup comme je ne m'y attendais pas. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je n'écoute que de très loin. Ils sont là depuis trois jours et ce soir M. iceberg fond un peu comme neige au soleil. Il retrouvé l'usage de ses cordes vocales ! Merde… il vient de me poser une question, Je n'ai pas entendu. Je fais quoi maintenant. Pour une fois qu'il me parle, je n'écoute pas.

_LM _: Drago tu crois que je l'ai tuée ?

_DM _: Soit c'est ça. Le choc a dû être trop dur. Soit elle ne t'a pas entendu. En plus niveau stress avec les préparatifs du mariage… Elle a atteint des records.

_LM _: Je suis sérieux Hermione. Je répète, c'est moi qui te conduirai à l'autel. Si tu veux bien !

_HG _: Hermione !... M. Malefoy ça fait beaucoup d'un coup !

_LM _: Lucius, appelle-moi Lucius. Drago a raison ça ne va pas me tuer de t'appeler par ton prénom alors fait pareil ! Je sais on a mal commencé tous les deux. Je n'ai qu'un fils et j'ai très vite compris qu'un jour il finirait par t'épouser. J'ai fini par l'accepter et par t'accepter. En matière de femmes mon fils se débrouille bien. Il a choisie celle qui lui correspond. Et, c'est toi venue d'un autre monde. Une sorcière d'origine moldue, en plus une gryffondor. Certains de mes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes. Mais rien ne dure dans la vie. Les choses changent et les gens aussi. Il est peu être temps pour moi aussi. Et faire enfin ta connaissance.

_HG _: ça aurait pu être pire. J'aurai pu ne pas être une sorcière ! Drago tu le savais ?

_DM _: Je crois que ça l'aurait tué ! Par contre je n'y suis pour rien, Maman tu savais ?

_NM _: Non, je n'étais pas au courant. Mais je suis ravie.

_LM _: Tu n'as toujours pas répondu Hermione ?

_DM _: Alors là bon courage. Je vais bien me marrer. Ça peut durer des heures. Tu as du temps devant toi j'espère ?

_HG (levant les yeux au ciel) _: Très drôle. Oui j'accepte avec plaisir.

_DM _: Je suis dégoûté là. Avant qu'elle ne me dise oui, j'ai du lui réciter tout un roman. J'étais à deux doigts de me pendre pour avoir une réponse. Ce n'est pas juste.

_HG _: Le roi de l'exagération !

_DM _: Tu peux me rappeler combien de fois je t'ai posé la question ? Et combien de fois tu à répondu à ma question par une question. J'ai une bonne mémoire, moi ! Zabini c'est la première chose que tu as dit !

_HG _: Tu me lâches avec cette histoire ! Je t'ai dit oui… Il me semble.

_DM _: Quand j'étais au bord de l'agonie !

_LM _: En gros, vous vous chamailler toujours !

_DM _: Ça fait partie de nous. On a toujours fonctionné comme ça. Ça ne changera jamais. Sauf que maintenant on couche ensemble.

_HG _: Tu vas te taire ! Grand malade !

_DM _: Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

_LM _: ça va être quelque chose mes petits enfants ! Un mélange explosif ! Ils auront du caractère.

Résultat de la soirée : La guerre Malefoy est finie. Dans la famille Malefoy… Je demande le fils (c'est déjà fait), la mère (c'est fait) et maintenant le père…famille… Du coup c'est « papa Malefoy » qui me conduit à l'autel !

**Chapt 3 : **« jamais, je ne garderai mes jolies robes »

Le grand jour enfin. Le 9 août, le jour où je suis devenu Mme. Malefoy. Avec ma robe, il n'a pas intérêt de la déchirer. Je suis une mariée en blanc et rouge. Une longue robe forcément avec un décolleté dans le dos _(je prends le risque)_. Lacée dans le bas du dos _(avec des lacets rouges)_. Pas de voile mais un chignon « coiffé décoiffé », avec des mèches qui retombent sur mes épaules. Et mon homme avec son costume style Mao noir, chemise rouge _(il porte du rouge)_. En tout cas, ça lui va drôlement bien. Blond et rouge Rrrrrrrrrr ! Et ses yeux, sa façon de me regarder, j'ai envie de le croquer.

Je vous passe les détails jusqu'au banquet au bord de la plage. Tous les yeux tournés vers nous pour écouter nos vœux :

_DM _: A ma femme, Hermione Malefoy. J'y suis arrivé… Que dire ? D'abord nous deux ce n'étaient pas forcement gagné d'avance. Nos débuts, six années plutôt musclées. J'ai peut-être encore des cicatrices pour prouver mes dires. Allez-y rigolés…Passons ce n'est pas la partie la plus intéressante. J'en viens à un moment de ma vie où j'ai dû faire un choix…Un choix que je ne regretterai jamais. Un choix synonyme de liberté pour moi. Contre toute attente je l'ai choisi elle. Ma tornade, elle a tout balayé en moi. Mes doutes, mes certitudes, mes envies. Elle est apparue comme une sirène au milieu de ce lac. « L'effet lac » ou « l'effet Granger » appelé ça comme vous voulez… Je ne le savais pas encore mais j'étais foutu… C'est qu'il faut être un peu fou pour oser s'approcher de cette jolie furieuse. Des tas de questions je me suis posés pendant des jours. Elle m'a inspiré, elle a fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui, celui que j'ai toujours voulu être. Elle a fait tomber toutes les pierres de mon mur, toutes mes barrières une à une. Elle m'a aidé à enlever mon masque. Et à mis des incertitudes et des faiblesses en moi. Et ma plus belle faiblesse c'est elle. Elle est ma vie. Son petit goût d'interdit au début c'est vite transformé en bien être et en plaisir. L'amour c'est un peu de l'impro princesse, on ne fera jamais rien comme les autres. Trop vite, trop fous tous les deux. Mais on rattrape toutes nos années perdues. L'amour m'a un peu pris au piège, par surprise sans me donner rendez-vous, sans me prévenir. Ah l'amour quand tu nous tombes dessus… Armé de deux bonnes rames… j'ai ramé… Tu m'as fait ramer. Pas facile de t'attraper jolie Gryffondor. Mais j'ai réussi et plus jamais je ne te lâcherai. Je t'aime Mme. Malefoy Hermione.

_HG(respire, don't cry) _: Pas évident de passer après toi. Drago Malefoy, que dire de ce personnage. Un nom qui m'a fait frémir et pâlir pendant des années. Un petit con arrogant, prétentieux mais tellement beau. Pas facile d'avaler les piques d'un mec que l'on trouve irrésistible. Un côté pile et un côté face. Pile je le trouve trop beau mais face qu'est ce qu'il me tape sur le système. D'ailleurs c'est le mec que j'ai le plus frappé à Poudlard. Qui aime bien châtie bien…Mais le jour où il m'a sauvé la vie. J'ai commencé à le voir différemment. Son changement d'attitude, ses regards, ses gestes, ses mots. Et ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris…Petit à petit j'ai percé sa carapace et quel dilemme ce nouveau Malefoy. Malefoy « le Malefoy » s'intéresse enfin à moi vraiment ? J'ai eu du mal à le croire. Pour une fois dans ma vie de Miss-je-sais-tout…hé bien je ne savais plus rien. Le brouillard, la chute libre, complètement perdue j'étais. Comme une grande majorité des filles de Poudlard moi je aussi craquais pour lui. Donc forcement il me faisait fondre. Mais j'ai longtemps cru que c'était interdit, qu'il se moquait de moi. Que jamais je ne pourrai l'intéresser. Mais il a su trouver les mots. Il a su me montrer qu'il ne jouait pas qu'il était sincère. J'ai eu raison de l'essayer, de lui faire confiance. Il en valait le coup. Je le sais il y a une horde de groupies cachées pas loin ! Tous les jours elles me rappellent la chance que j'ai. Je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier. Très vite j'ai découvert un homme talentueux, chaleureux, drôle, attentionné et passionné… Des ailes tu m'as donné des ailes. Je me sens vivante avec toi. Drago je t'aim…

Une détonation puis une autre et puis une douleur, du sang … Des cris… Une voix lointaine et sourde. Et mes yeux se voilent, une larme et le noir… Le néant…

_DM _: _**HERMIONNNE**_

_NM _: Vite emmène-là à l'hôpital. Drago vite…

Hôpital l'Aubépine, salle d'attente

_BZ _: Où est Drago ?

_HP _: Avec les médecins.

_BZ _: On a des nouvelles d'Hermione ?

_GP(en sanglots) _: Non, elle est toujours… en salle d'opération. La seule chose que l'on sait… C'est que c'est assez grave… ça fait déjà presque deux heures…

_BZ _: Fais chier ! Et merde ! Quelqu'un peut me rappeler ce qui vient de se passer ? Tout c'est passé si vite ! Le seul truc dont je me souviens… C'est quelqu'un qui crie : elle ne sera jamais à toi.

_RW _: C'est ce dingue de Lucas il est apparu… Il a tiré sur Hermione avant de se mettre une balle dans la tête.

_BZ _: Je leur avais dit que ce type n'était pas net. Il me foutait la frousse par moment. La façon dont il regardait Hermione. Tous les problèmes qui leur a causé, ces lettres, les affaires d'Hermione qui disparaissaient. Le chalet visité je suis sûr que c'était lui ! Elle se sentait suivie en ce moment. Bon sang, j'aurai dû voir. Mettre bout à bout tous les signes.

_DM _: Moi… Moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas vu. Pourtant ça fait presque trois ans qu'on est ensemble. Deux ans qu'on vit ensemble à Quiberon. _**Alors ta gueule Blaise !**_ Si il y a quelqu'un à blâmer ici _**c'est**_ _**moi**_ pas toi. Je suis vraiment trop stupide !

_RW _: Drago t'as des nouvelles. Et tu n'y es pour rien ! Tout c'est passé trop vite. Personne n'a eu le temps de réagir !

_PP _: Ron a raison. Ce n'est pas ta faute Drago. C'est la faute de personne. Elle va comment ?

_DM(pas de description possible) _: Elle vient de sortir du bloc. Elle est dans le coma. Les prochaines quarante-huit heures vont être décisives… _**Je ne peux rien faire et je ne peux même pas lui faire la peau à ce malade. **_

_BZ _: Je sais… Elle est forte ta Granger. C'est une battante, elle va s'en sortir.

_DM(s'adossant au mur la tête entre ses mains) _: _**C'est Mme. Malefoy**_. C'est mon mariage _**je te signale**_ ! Je devrais être en train de la faire danser. Je ne devrais pas être là. Pas… Pas la journée de notre mariage. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire un truc pareil. Pas à elle… à moi oui… mais pas à elle. Pourquoi, pourquoi elle. Je ne devrais pas être ici… À l'hôpital couvert de son sang. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer, c'est moi qui devrait être allongé sur un lit entre la vie et la mort. Elle devrait rire, chanter, s'amuser, me séduire à me rendre fou. Si je la perds, je perds tout…


	10. Chapter 10

**PARTIE 10 :** Il était une fois ma belle au bois dormant

**Chapt 1 **: « ça serait bien… que tu te réveilles amour»

Chambre d'Hermione.

Trois jours déjà que ma jolie frimousse dort d'un sommeil maléfique. Les contes moldus avec ces princes qui réveillent leurs princesses avec un baiser magique. Mensonge, Gros mensonge à la con… je n'arrête pas… Moi le prince des Serpentards de l'embrasser ma princesse. Et en plus je suis un vrai sorcier ! Elle dort toujours et rien à faire. Ni mes mots, ni mes caresses, ni mes baisers rien ne marchent. Elle ne se réveille pas. Elle ressemble à un ange mais je veux mon petit diable. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je te regarde et tu sembles à l'autre bout de moi.

J'ai mis du temps à me construire ou plutôt à me reconstruire et mon ciment c'est toi. C'est la seule chose que j'ai très vite compris dans ma vie et j'aime ça. Et là Mon monde s'écroule. Ma vie ne tient plus que par tes souffles. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Je te cherche partout tout le temps. Ta voix… elle est dans ma tête. Dans ma tête tu me parles. Réveille toi ma belle parle moi vraiment. Abandonne les bras de Morphée reviens dans les miens.

Tu es là, à côté de moi mais si loin…Tellement loin de moi. Je tiens ta petite main mais tu t'envoles quand même. Et je ne veux pas que tu partes. On a encore tant de choses à faire ensemble. J'ai la haine, je suis fou de rage et je suis complètement inutile. Hermione ouvre les yeux. Un petit effort regarde moi.

Elle me laisse là… Seul, étourdi ne sachant que dire, que faire. Perdue dans tes songes mon amour, emmène-moi avec toi. Mon souffle, mon âme, mon corps t'appartiennent. Tu es ma voleuse alors emporte moi avec toi. Je suis un prisonnier sans échappatoires, je suis l'esclave de ton cœur. Là où tu es, je veux être. Je ne vois et je n'entends plus rien ni personne. Tu es mon univers. Bouscule encore ma vie.

Je hurle, je saigne, mon corps se brise, mon être s'évapore. Je suis là, toujours là avec toi…Sors de tes rêves. Reviens à moi. Réveille-toi. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je parle, la nuit sans personne. Juste toi et moi. Tu m'entends… je le sais ça que tu m'entends… Alors réveille-toi. Ma vie pour toi. Mon souffle pour le tien, mon sang pour le tien.

Que quelqu'un entende mes songes, mes prières. Rendez la moi ! J'en respire plus. Je m'offre en sacrifice mais rendez la moi. Ce poids… Cette douleur si vicieuse qui s'incruste comme une deuxième peau. Un fantôme et son brouillard qui m'enveloppent pour me rendre dingue de souffrance. Une douleur aigue et lancinante. Patiente et tenace, qui rit de moi et s'amuse de mon mal être. Une douleur qui vous tue. C'est mon nouveau moi. Cette douleur qui est en moi et s'immisce au plus profond de mon être. Un poison, un venin qui me vide de mes forces, qui me volent mon âme.

Je ne survivrai pas à ton absence, ton silence. Je veux voir encore tes cheveux d'épouvantail le matin après nos nuits agitées. Revoir ton sourire, ton regard si tendre. Tes mains si douces qui sont faites pour me toucher. Elles me manquent, ma peau se dessèche sans tes caresses. Tes grimaces, ton tempérament de feu, ton extravagance, nos petits jeux… Mon seul remède c'est toi. Dis-moi… Dis-moi comment te réveiller. Je me sens si seul, désemparé, perdu. Un vagabond errant sur un sentier dévastateur. Le sentier de la peur et de mes tourments. Je perds pieds, personne ne peut rien pour moi. Personne sauf toi, alors sauve-moi. Ma vie est entre tes mains. Ne me laisse pas seul…

_BZ(s'adressant à Narcissia)_ : Il a dit combien de mots aujourd'hui ?

_NM _: Pire qu'hier. Encore moins !

_BZ _: Il a mangé ?

_NM _: Pire qu'hier !

_BZ _: Il a dorm… Pire qu'hier, j'ai compris. Il y a un truc qui n'est pas pire qu'hier ?

_DM _: Pas toi en tout cas ! Tu me casses les pieds ! Tu peux repartir !

_BZ _: Il parle ! Trois phrases le même jour. Bonjour Drago !

_DM _: Ta gueule !

_NM _: Drago !

_BZ _: Ça va ce n'est pas grave ! J'en ai vu d'autres. Vas-y défoule toi ! Faut que ça sorte, ça va te faire du bien. Tu peux même m'en mettre une … Mais réagit ! Arrête de tout gardé pour toi ! De ruminer tout ça dans ton coin. Je te le répète tu n'es pas tout seul !

_DM _: Et tu veux que je fasse quoi au juste ?

_BZ _: Déjà nous parler ce serais un bon début. Tu sais…On est là ! Forcement on ne t'empêchera pas d'être mal… On est tous mal…Mais on peut d'aider. Je veux bien être ton défouloir ! Faut ça sorte une bonne fois pour toute !

_DM _: Si je fais ça… ça va te tuer. Je suis tellement en colère que…

_BZ _: Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que ça sorte.

DM : Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas.

_BZ _: Ça ne va pas aider si tu t'écroules !

_DM _: Je gère !

_BZ _: Rien du tout que tu gères ! Tu connais toujours la signification des verbes manger, boire et dormir. Et c'est juste la liste des verbes vitaux. Tu veux l'autre : parler, se confier, pleurer, crier…

_DM _: Va-t'en… Vite et là je ne plaisante pas !

_BZ _: Non ! Je suis trop proche du but. Tu sais quoi ? Elle n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça ! Elle t'en collerait une ! Elle n'est pas prête de se réveilleeeeeer

Et là, c'était la phrase de trop. Pour me défouler je me suis défoulé. Je l'ai agrippé, on a transplané et après… Je l'ai frappé encore et encore. Et ce con ce laissait faire. Et plus il se laissait faire plus je le cognais. Je me suis réveillé ce matin à l'hôpital. Deux doses de tranquillisant avant d'avoir ma peau. Une nuit de sommeil forcée. Seule condition pour voir Hermione ce matin : manger, boire me laver. Heureusement que sur ce coup-là je n'ai pas foiré. C'est donc tout propre, un peu plus reposé mais de mauvaise humeur que je suis allé voir ma femme. Et…

Chambre d'Hermione quelques heures plus tard.

_HM_: Dr…Dra..go

DM : Enfin ma belle… Je… Je…J'appelle le médecin

_HG _: Att…Attend… Reste

_DM _: Princesse dit moi que ça va ? T'as mal quelque part ? T'as soif ? Tu

_HM _: Respire… Doucement. C'est nouveau « princesse » ? J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon. Je suis où ?…c'est…

_DM _: Tu es à l'hôpital ! Trois jours que tu es dans le coma. De quoi tu te souviens ?

_HM _: De toi…

_DM _: J'espère bien ! Sinon ?

_HM _: Non crétin ? Je me souviens de toi qui hurle mon nom. Et…

_RW _: _**Hermione... **_Tu vois j'étais sûr de l'avoir entendue. Elle est bien réveillée. Et Hermione qui appelle Drago crétin… C'est bon signe. Elle est de retour parmi nous. Bon sang la trouille que tu nous a fichu miss !

_HP _: Comment te sens tu Mione ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est réveillée ?

_DM _: A vu de nez, je dirai deux minutes. Vous avez toujours le chic pour débarquer au bon ou au mauvais moment !

_HM _: Je vais bien… Enfin je crois… C'est flou…le mariage… Lucas… je me…

_DM _: Doucement, respire. Tu es en sécurité. Tu ne risque plus rien. Ce malade de Lucas est mort. Plus jamais il ne te fera du mal.

_HM _: Tu l'as …?

_DM _: Tué ! Non, mais j'aurais bien aimé… Il m'a devancé !

_RW _: Il s'est tiré une balle juste après t'avoir…

_HM _: Tirée dessus !

_DM _: On peut changer de sujet. Ron tu veux bien aller chercher le médecin ?

_RW _: Je suis déjà parti !

_HM _: Ce dingue m'a tiré dessus à mon mariage ! On peut tuer quelqu'un une deuxième fois ?

_HP _: Bon, ton humour est toujours là ça c'est bon signe. Par contre plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que derrière la Gryffondor se cache une Serpentarde. Malefoy qu'est-ce tu as fait de notre Hermione.

_DM _: Rien. Je l'ai juste épousé !

_HP _: C'est déjà pas mal ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Toi et Hermione mariés…

_HM _: Ben…Tu parles d'un mariage ! Je l'ai commencé mais je ne l'ai pas fini… Je me suis fait descendre comme dans un ball-trap ! J'ai failli me faire tuer ! Ma robe est fichue, d'ailleurs c'est fini les robes ! Je n'ai même pas dansé ! Une mariée qui ne danse pas à son mariage, c'est un peu comme un sorcier sans baguette ! Je passe mon voyage de noces dans un lit d'hôpital. La nuit de noces on n'en parle même pas, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Je n'ai pas mangé l'énorme pièce montée. Je n'ai même pas fini mon discours ! Si j'avais su tout ça, je ne me serai pas mariée.

_DM _: C'est trop tard ! Tu as dit oui.

_HM _: Hein… ?

_DM _: Entre tout ça de raté, tu as quand même eu le temps de dire oui ! Tu sais à la question Melle Hermione Granger voulez-vous épouser M. Drago Malefoy ? Eh ben, tu as dit oui. Donc c'est trop tard et pas question de divorce entre nous ! Mme Malefoy ! Je te l'accorde c'était un peu original comme mariage. Mais il y a des témoins pour confirmer !

HM : Tu peux le redire !

_DM _: Tu as dit oui !

_HM _: Mais non pas ça crétin ! Je sais très bien que j'ai dit oui ! Je veux juste que tu…

_DM _: Deux crétins en même pas dix minutes…Après trois jours de silence ça fait un peu beaucoup. Tu rattrapes le retard…Mme …Malefoy.

_HM _: Je t'aime.

_DM _: Alléluia, je suis sauvé…

_HP _: Même à votre mariage vous ne faites pas comme tout le monde. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ! Un mélange de vous deux, mon dieu ça va donner.

_DM _: Potter j'ai l'impression t'entendre mon père !

_HP _: Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre ? C'est une tentative de meurtre ? Je maintiens ce que j'ai toujours dit. Vous ne ferez jamais rien comme tout le monde ! Un hôpital ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus romantique ! Innovant mais…

_DM _: Ça te parle la tête de Blaise ?

_HP _: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Docteur Mage : Moi par contre ça me parle M. Malefoy ! Et Je pense que Mme. Malefoy préférerait se trouver ailleurs qu'a l'hôpital en ce moment à compter les points. Depuis votre arrivée mon hôpital se transforme en cours d'école. Non mais vous avez quel âge ? Je vais vous demander de sortir d'ici. Je prends le relais. A première vue tout à l'air d'aller Hermione. Mais à ce rythme vous allez vite la fatiguer. Si vous êtes sage je vous rends votre femme dans une petite demi-heure. J'ai bien cru que vous ne vous arrêteriez jamais de parler. Dix minutes que j'attends ! Il y a des gens qui travaillent ici ! Et elle sort de trois jours de coma, un examen s'impose. Pour vos petites batailles de collégiens il va falloir attendre la récrée Messieurs ! Dehors ! Et M. Potter dans un hôpital on soigne des gens. C'est la fonction d'un hôpital. Ce n'est ni une agence matrimoniale ni un champ de bataille ! Des calmants j'en ai d'autres, je peux faire un tarif de groupe !

_HM _: Qu'est ce que vous avez fait encore ?

: Tellement de choses ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous faites si souvent la une de la gazette ! Dehors la testostérone, avant que je sorte mes petites pilules !

_HP _: J'ai l'impression de me prendre deux heures de colle par Rogue ! On va attendre à la cafétéria… C'est moins dangereux. On repasse après.

_DM _: Va pour la cafétéria. A tout à l'heure ma belle. C'est clair que j'ai l'impression d'être retourné à Poudlard ! Pire que McGonagall !

**Chapt 2 **: « Ma tribu»

_HP _: Tu arrêtes de rire Ron ! Ça suffit on a compris !

_RW_ : co cour de ré...crée…bonjour laaaa honte… Et vo… vos Têeeetes…M. Potter dans…unnn hôpital… Collégiennnnn …

_DM _: Encore un petit effort et tu t'étouffes ! Et on aura la paix !

_HP _: Ron ! C'est bon tu as fait le tour ? Tu t'amuses bien ? T'en as encore pour longtemps ?

_RW _: … D'habitude… c'est de moi qu'on rit comme ça ! Laisse-moi savourer cet instant ! Ça me défoule en plus.

_HP _: C'est sûr que c'est une autre technique que les poings !

_DM _: Celle-là elle est pour moi ! Bon on remonte ?

_HP _: Malefoy ça fait cinq minutes qu'on est là ! Le médecin a parlé de trente minutes ! Ron aide moi au lieu de rire ? Et toi Drago stop la panique ! Elle s'est vraiment réveillée j'étais là. Mais là stop ! Entre toi et Ron, je vais finir par craquer !

_RW _: Sauvé les renforts arrivent ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Vous avez raté quelque chose !

_HP _: Tu la boucles Ron !

_BZ _: Bonjour l'ambiance ! En tout cas encore une fois j'avais raison. Tu vois qu'elle s'est réveillé ta belle au bois dormant !

_HP _: Oui ! Et là on ne le tient plus. J'étais à deux doigts de le ligoter ! Un coup de main ce n'est pas de refus ! Encore vingt minutes à tenir.

_DM _: Vingt-cinq minutes ! T'as dit cinq minutes de passées ! Jusqu'à trente ça fait vingt cinq !

_RW _: Il compte les minutes maintenant, ça devient grave ton cas Malefoy ! Tu es sorti trop tôt de ton lit !

_GP _: La ferme tout le monde ! Comment va Hermione ? Je ne l'ai pas vu moi ! Alors merde des nouvelles ? La guerre des boutons c'est pour plus tard.

_BZ _: La guerre quoi ?

_HP _: Film moldu.

_PP _: Comme il faut tout vous répéter au moins deux fois ! _**Hermione**_ **?**

_DM _: elle ne va plutôt pas si mal que ça, enfin j'espère. En tout cas elle est réveillée ! Et à cause de Potter le docteur Mage nous a foutu dehors !

_HP _: Ben voilà ça va être de ma faute maintenant !

_RW _: Bon à part la bataille entre ces deux collégiens pour reprendre les mots du Docteur Mage, Hermione va bien.

_HP(petit sourire) _: Ouais, je confirme ! Elle a traité Drago de crétin ! Donc ça veut dire que ça va, elle a toute sa tête !

_RW _: Ça… C'est vite dit ! Elle a épousé Malefoy quand même ! Elle n'est quand même pas très nette notre Mione !

_PP _: My love tu veux bien te taire deux secondes ! Et Hermione on pourra la voir bientôt ?

_DM _: J'ai la priorité, je ne vous promets rien !

_PP _: C'est bon, on sait que c'est ta femme ! Crétin ! On ne veut pas la manger, on veut juste voir comment elle va ! Tu crois que tu es le seul à t'inquiéter _**« M. c'est ma femme, rien qu'à moi, juste à moi… »**_. On est tous au courant qu'Hermione c'est ta propriété privé. T'es lourd !

_DM _: C'est bon. Je voulais juste dire que je serai le premier à la voir.

_RW _: Non, non crétin… C'est ta femme tu la verras en dernier, c'est parfaitement logique !

_DM _: C'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ? Le crétin est fatigué ! Le crétin ne mange plus. Le crétin ne dort plus. Le crétin a eu la peur de sa vie ! Le crétin a failli perdre sa femme ! Le crétin n'a pas pu la protéger ! Le crétin a eu un mariage de merde ! Et surtout le crétin en a marre que tout le monde le traite de _**Crétin**_. C'est bon ça vous fait assez de crétins ? J'ai bien compris que j'étais un crétin…Merci.

_GP _: Si je rajoute un crétin qu'on aime bien. Qu'on a su apprécier au fil du temps. Il y a des chances pour que tu nous laisses en vie ? Je ne veux pas ressembler à la tête de Blaise !

_DM _: Mouais ! J'hésite encore. Au moins maintenant je parle ! Vous devriez être content.

_BZ _: Sympa mini Potter ! Quand à toi, tu n'as pas été facile pendant ces jours ci. Je comprends pourquoi. Mais le truc c'est que personne ne pouvait t'approcher de trop prés. Ni ta mère, ni Pansy, ni moi. Tu t'es renfermé. Transformé en un mur impénétrable et imperméable. Et nous on était-là comme des cons. Tu as réduit à néant toutes nos tentatives pour t'aider, te soutenir dans cette épreuve. Tu nous as volontairement écartés. Il a fallu que je te dise un truc que jamais je n'aurais voulu te dire pour que…

_DM _: Je sais, je ne suis pas forcément très fier de moi sur coup-là !

_HP _: Au moins Blaise, tu as eu un contact avec lui toi ! Moi en quatre jours à peine un bonjour !

_BZ _: Génial j'ai eu ses poings en plus. Je suis trop content.

_DM _: Sinon, ça fait combien de temps, je peux remonter ? Les vingt cinq minutes sont passées ?

_RW _: Voilà c'est reparti… Il recompte les minutes ! Ce mec est taré ! Hermione qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi elle a dit oui !

_BZ _: Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre Weasley si ta tête ressemble à la mienne !

_DM _: J'aimerai bien mais Pansy ne me le pardonnerait pas si j'abimais sa belette. Aïe …Son Ron. C'est quoi cette manie chez les filles de pincer. On vous a déjà dit que ça fait mal !

_GP_ : Miracle Malefoy est de retour !

_HP _: Il n'y a pas qu'Hermione qui s'est réveillée ! Hermione ouvre les yeux et Malefoy renaît ! Ça me tue de dire ça. Mais vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

_RW _: On n'avait pas dit, qu'on ne le dirait jamais ça ?

_HP _:Ça m'a échappé !

_DM _: Pas à moi et en plus j'ai une très bonne mémoire ! Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd !

_GP _: Il entend maintenant !

_BZ _: Et elle, tu ne la frappe pas on plus ?

_DM _: C'est une fille, et en plus c'est la femme du survivant qui a fait la peau à l'autre tordu. Je suis peut être un crétin. Mais je ne suis pas un suicidaire moi !

_BZ _: Tu as épousé Hermione alors toi t'es complètement suicidaire. Et avec tous ces couples autour de moi… J'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à pouvoir me prendre une droite. En gros le seul célibataire de la bande est un con et un punching-ball !

_GP _: Une lueur d'intelligence ! Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ? Attention ça va t'être fatal !

_BZ _: Oh toi « taches de rousseur » ferme ton bec !

_HP _: Après Malefoy…ça te dit que je t'arrange à ma sauce Blaise ?

_BZ _: Quand ce n'est pas les nanas c'est leurs mecs ! Je suis une victime ! Entouré de couples psychopathes ! Une fille, une gentille fille… Faut que je me trouve une fille !

_DM _: Ce n'est pas gagné ? Les filles ce n'est pas des chemises !

_BZ _: Hein ? Quoi ? Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu viens dire ! Attends c'est toi Malefoy qui me dit ça à moi. Tu as la mémoire courte. Tu veux que je te rappelle toutes nos conversations sur nos conquêtes à poudlard ?

_DM _: Au cas où tu serais encore le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué, j'ai un petit peu changé ! Par contre toi pas encore !

_BZ _: C'est Hermione qui t'a changé ! Donc c'est bien ce que je dis il me faut une nana ! D'ailleurs j'y vais… j'ai repéré une petite infirmière… Et vu ma tête…J'ai besoin de soins et pour une fois je ne pars pas sur un mensonge ! Tu vois Drago, je fais déjà des progrès ! J'apprends vite ! Bye !

_GP _: Pansy comment tu as fait pour les supporter ces deux là ?

_PP _: De la même façon qu'Hermione a supporté Ron et Harry !

_GP _: Bien vu ! Entre le trio de Gryffondors et le trio de Serpentards… C'est comme choisir la peste ou le choléra ! Un trio avec un seul cerveau…Une fille !

_PP _: Mais tout à fait ! On est d'accord !

_DM _: Les amazones sont de retour ! Vous voulez que je rappelle Blaise ? Il sera ravi de donner son avis sur la similitude de nos trios ? Vous m'avez toujours pas répondu, il reste encore combien de temps ?

_HP _: J'abandonne !

_DM _: Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse ! Je répète ma questi…

_Le groupe_ : Malefoy La ferme !...

Ma tribu ! pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Une bande de grands malades. Mais qu'est ce que je les aime. Je suis de retour les amis.

**Chapt 3 **: « j'étais un lit ou un oreiller dans une autre vie »

Je suis un peu fatiguée de cette journée, beaucoup de monde. Je suis ravie d'être enfin réveillée et d'avoir revu ma tribu, mais là je suis un peu K.O. Pour quelqu'un qui dort depuis trois jours ça craint. Mon homme est parti me chercher des affaires. Je lutte contre Morphée en l'attendant. Enfin on va avoir un moment juste lui et moi. Faux pas que je m'endorme…Garder les yeux ouverts. Ne pas s'endormir, dans son état ça risque de le tuer. Plus de médecins, infirmières, collègues… Juste lui. J'ai encore parlé trop vite !

_BZ _: Alors c'est vrai ! La marmotte est enfin réveillée! Tu te sens comment la belle au bois dormant ?

_HM _: Bonjour à toi aussi Blaise. Et oui ça va. Un peu fatiguée après cette journée, mais ça va ! Mais vu ta tête c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander si ça va ? Tu t'es fait attaquer par Dark Vador ? Parce qu'entre les princesses, les belles au bois dormant…J'ai l'impression de m'être réveillée dans _**« il était une fois Hermione à l'hôpital et les contes des frères Grimm » !**_

_BZ_ : Je confirme tu es bien de retour. C'est bien toi ! C'est qui Dark truc et Grim ?

_HM _: Dark Vador c'est un grand méchant dans un film moldu et les frères Grimm, ils ont écrit des contes pour les enfants! C'est toi qui as parlé de la belle au bois dormant, c'est une de leurs histoires. Enfin je crois…

_BZ _: Je l'ai piqué à Drago le cou de la belle au bois dormant ! C'est chiant ces références aux films moldus ! Il y a des trucs que je ne capte pas… Alors j'essaye de suivre… C'est bon de te revoir petite Granger ! Ton mec m'a rendu dingue !

_DM _: Je dérange peut être ? Pour ta gouverne zabini, c'est Mme Malefoy ! Et drague encore une fois ma femme et tu rejoins Lucas.

_BZ _: Hein… J'ai dit quoi encore ? Je suis juste content qu'elle soit de retour parmi nous ! Je ne suis pas inconscient. Je sais très bien que c'est ta femme. Et je ne la draguais pas du tout. T'as encore besoin de sommeil mon gars c'est clair ! Jamais je ne pourrai te faire un truc comme ça ! Et questions coups de poings, j'ai eu ma dose. Tu devrais essayer la boxe si un jour tu arrêtes le Quiddtich.

_HG _: C'est l'association du mot bon et Granger qui… Attend c'est Drago qui t'a fait ça ?

_BZ _: Oui, c'est ton mari qui m'a arrangé le portrait ! Si j'avais dit Bonne et Granger… là d'accord je veux bien. Mais j'ai juste dit c'est bon de te revoir ! Ce n'est pas un crime ?

_DM _: Granger c'est à moi depuis toujours ! Surnom que je ne prête pas… Même pas à toi ! Hermione, tu l'appelles Hermione point. Le reste ça m'appartient. Et c'est toi qui voulais me servir de défouloir. J'ai juste fait ce que tu m'as demandé.

_BZ _: Pour faire court, tu me feras une liste de ce que l'on a le droit de dire ou pas à sa Majesté Mme Malefoy. Ça m'évitera tes droites à l'avenir ! Crétin…

_DM _: Le prochain qui me traite de crétin… Je lui arrache la langue et je m'en fais un pendentif avec ! Sauf toi amour ! Toi tu peux !

_BZ _: Les privilèges continus ! Et le surnom « Miss-je-sais-tout », comme à l'origine c'est de Rogue… J'ai le droit ?

_DM _: T'aimes te prendre des coups ! Une fois ne t'as pas suffi ! Je ne vois pas d'autres explications !

_HM _: Toc toc… Je suis là ! Si c'est reparti pour un tour tous les deux. C'est ailleurs que dans ma chambre. Ici c'est l'hôpital L'aubépine et pas un ring de boxe. Encore moins une arène de Gladiateurs. Je vous préviens, si ça continue je me rendors ! J'ai l'impression d'être un objet ! Dans deux secondes je ronfle !

_DM _: Ah non, ça pas question ! Niveau sommeil tu as de l'avance ! Et tu n'es pas un objet !

_BZ _: Je confirme. Tu parles beaucoup trop pour ça Mme Malefoy ! Un objet normalement c'est silencieux !

_HM _: Sinon Hermione j'aime bien aussi ! Je ne vais pas tarder à compter les moutons…1 mouton, 2 moutons…

_DM _: Blaise tu veux bien me laisser avec ma femme ? Sinon je t'étouffe avec son oreiller.

_BZ _: Mais pas de problème à plus M. et Mme Malefoy ! oups ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Hermione concernant ma branlée, j'ai fait exprès de lui dire un truc. Je l'ai provoqué. Je vais m'en remettre ! Ce n'est pas si grave. Je m'en remettrai… J'ai une touche avec ma petite infermière ! Je vous laisse les amoureux. Moi aussi j'ai un rencard !

_DM _: Il me fatigue. Ça fait longtemps qu'il te casse les pieds.

_HM_ : Non, il venait juste d'arriver. Il ne m'a pas cassé les pieds. Par contre toi tu lui as cassé la figure ! Pourquoi t'as fait un truc pareil ?

_DM_ : Longue histoire… Pour faire cour, il m'a provoqué jusqu'au bout. C'était pour me faire du bien. Evacuer… toute ma tension accumulée

_HM _: Et ça a marché ?

_DM _: Sur le moment oui… mais a court terme. Très vite je me suis fait shooter aux calmants. Apparemment il à fallu deux doses pour mettre chaos !

_HM _: Deux doses ! Bon sang qu'est ce Blaise a pu te dire ? Deux doses !

_DM _: Je suppose que ma mère t'a donné une description de mon état !

_HM _: Oui, tu as connu mieux !

_DM _: J'étais vraiment mal. Quelque part il avait raison… J'ai tout gardé en moi. Et ce suicidaire m'a dit que si tu me voyais comme ça… tu n'étais pas prête de te réveiller !

_HM _: Il est fou !

_DM _: Oui, j'ai failli le tuer. Heureusement qu'on était à l'hôpital. J'ai vu tellement rouge que je ne me souviens pas de tout ! Par contre sa tête parle d'elle-même !

_HM _: Ça ne l'a pas empêché t'avoir un rencard !

_DM _: Ouais ! Et toi aussi princesse tu as un rendez vous… Avec mes bras pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tu es crevée mon amour, je le vois à tes yeux. Mais tu me promets… Tu te réveilles demain matin ! Des nuits de soixante douze heures c'est trop long !

_HM _: Promis mon chevalier ! Tu te rends compte qu'on passe toujours à côté de nos premières fois !

_DM _: Eclaire-moi petit génie ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ?

_HM _: Notre premier baiser raté à la coupe de Quiddtich à cause de Ginny. Notre première saint valentin ratée tu étais ici et moi à poudlard. Notre mariage raté à caus…

_DM _: Stop. D'abord je veux une place à côté de toi et toi dans mes bras.

Sitôt dis sitôt fait…Que c'est bon de retrouver ses bras, son odeur. Enfin je suis bien, là où je me sens le mieux.

_DM _: Comme Madame est prête je reprends. Notre mariage n'était pas raté. Il était mouvementé certes mais pas raté. Si tu avais dit non là ! il aurait été raté. Et laisse- moi te rappeler tout ce qui a marché dès la première fois. Notre première nuit ensemble. Notre premier dessin il a même fait le tour de Poudlard. Notre attirance commune pour les lacs ! Notre complicité, nos petits jeux de tac au tac… Le fait que tu sois la première femme que j'aime. On a su créer notre propre histoire, nos propres souvenirs aussi étranges et particuliers qu'ils soient. Notre histoire avec pour titre_**: « **_ _**ces deux là, ils ne font rien comme les autres »**_. Et tu sais quoi ça me plaît. C'est nous. Va falloir qu'on si fasse. Sauf pour les dingues qui te tirent dessus, ça c'est totalement exclu. Plus jamais tu ne me refais un truc pareil, compris ma belle ?

_HM _: Ce n'est pas à moi qui faut le dire. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'attire des tarés !

_DM _: Je fais parti du lot ?

_HM _: Non, toi tu es mon crét…

_DM _: Crétin tu as le droit de le dire. Ça t'appartient !

_HM _: Possessif jusqu'au bout !

_DM _: A fond ! Maintenant dodo ma belle. Et n'oublie pas tu as promis.


	11. Chapter 11

**PARTIE 11 : Jeu de famille**

**Chapt 1** : « mes cheveux et sa jolie conséquence »

Pour me remettre un peu de mon petit traumatisme, il y a deux ans j'ai changé de tête. Enfin juste de coiffure. Fini les cheveux longs et bonjour le carré mi-long déstructuré. Comme mes mèches de devant sont plus courtes que les autres, elles me gênent quand je lis, écrit… Donc, je les remonte soit en chignon avec un crayon où une baguette de Geisha en guise de barrettes soit je fais une ou deux couettes. Le chignon ça passe, c'est même plutôt intéressant l'effet que ça produit chez mon homme. Mais les couettes très, très mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais pas dû. Déjà petite fille en primaire les grands CM me tiraient les couettes ! Ah ces grands contre les petits. Il devrait il y avoir une loi contre le tirage de couettes. Ne me dite pas que ça va recommencer à 23 ans. J'ai passé l'âge. Laisser mes couettes tranquilles !

Mon serpent, lui aussi c'est un vrai petit diable. Je crois que je vais arrêter mes couettes. Dés qu'il peut ébouriffer mes cheveux, il saute sur l'occasion. D'abord il me tire gentiment sur les couettes après il m'ébouriffe les cheveux du coup après je fais pareil… Et les couettes ça fini toujours par une bataille de coussins, d'oreillers…et même en bataille d'eau. Et je ne parle même pas des nouveaux surnoms et des jeux de mots avec mes couettes. Un rien l'amuse ! Ce qui l'amuse beaucoup, c'est de chipé et de planqué mes élastiques. C'est très à la mode.

Par contre mes chignons c'est une autre histoire. Certains soirs quand il arrive doucement derrière moi. Quand je sens ses mains faire glisser le crayon ou les baguettes de mes cheveux… Quand il commence à dessiner ma nuque, mon cou avec ses doigts. Quand ses lèvres, sa langue audacieuse partent sensuellement à la découverte de mes épaules... Quand ses mains glissent sur mes hanches et qu'il m'emporte dans notre pièce secrète. Là, ça se finit toujours d'une façon plus sensuelle et torride. De temps en temps suivi par un dessin. Mais une nuit en décembre on a fait plus qu'un dessin. Et ce soir je lui annonce la grande nouvelle.

_HM _: J'ai un truc de très, très important à te dire, mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas m'interrompre… _(Respire)…_ Voilà je suis…

_DM _: Enceinte ! Enfin toi tu es enceinte !

_HM _: Comment t'as…

_DM _: Je te connais par cœur tes formes, ton corps. Tu as légèrement changé, j'ai l'œil. Surtout niveau poitrine ! Et tes nausées, tes gros coups de pompe... Je n'étais pas très sûr, mais je viens d'avoir confirmation. Tu n'en reviens pas ! Ça t'en bouche les « couettes » ma jolie !

_HM _: Effectivement je n'en reviens pas mes couettes !

_DM_ : Depuis combien de temps ? Madame ma femme est devenue deux ?

_HM_ : Ça fait environ quatre semaines. Le terme est prévu aux alentours du 28 août Tu vas être papa !

_DM _: Et toi maman ! Je t'aime mon petit diable tu sais !

_HM _: Tu es content ?

_DM _: Laisse-moi réfléchir deux petites minutes ! Avoir un enfant avec ma femme…Suis-je heureux ? Je sens que c'est une question piège. Avec une seule bonne réponse à la clé ! Trop dur pour moi… Je n'ai pas intérêt de me tromper de réponse !

_HM _: C'est chiant !

_DM _: Content de te l'entendre dire ! Je te faisais un petit coup à la Hermione ! Bien sûr que je suis fou de joie. Si c'est une fille tu pourras lui faire des couettes ?

_HM _: ça te fera pas rire longtemps quand les petits garçons lui tiront les couettes à l'école !

_DM _: Je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle. Après il y a une chance sur deux !

_HM _: Une fille ou un garçon, tu as une préférence ?

_DM _: Aucune du moment que vous alliez bien tous les deux ! Et toi ?

_HM _: ça m'est complètement égal ! Par contre si c'est une fille, je vais faire passer une loi qui interdira de tirer les couettes des filles !

_DM _: Après les elfes de maison c'est le tour des couettes ! Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais !

_HM _: Et si c'est un garçon je ferai une loi contre le vol an balai !

_DM _: Tu sais ! Par moment tu me fais peur ! Si tu fais ça s'en est fini de ma carrière de quiddtich ! Je vais faire quoi ?

_HM _: Tu feras des dessins !

_DM _: Tu es vraiment démoniaque ! Je préfère te faire plein de bébés !

_HM _: On va d'abord commencer par un !

_DM _: Oui et après ça fera deux, et après trois et…

_HM_ : Je ne suis pas une poule pondeuse !

_DM _: Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! J'aimerai bien une petite sœur et un petit frère après notre première merveille !

_HM _: On fera une grossesse sur deux alors !

_DM _: Va-falloir que je subisse une opération alors. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore remarquée mais je suis un garçon ! Je n'ai pas d'utérus ! J'étais persuadé que tu le savais ! C'est pas toi qui fait des études de médicomagie ? Tu as séché tous tes cours d'anatomie ? Je veux bien te faire rattraper ton retard ! Devenir ton professeur particulier, très particulier ! C'est très alléchant comme perspective ! Tu as intérêt d'être une bonne élève très assidue et appliquée!

_HM _: Je m'appelle Hermione Miss-Je-Sais-Tout rien de plus facile pour moi ! J'aurais des bons points ou des images si je travaille bien Professeur Malefoy ?

_DM _: Va-falloir couché pour ça ! Et j'avais d'autres idées en tête comme récompenses ! Toi… Moi… Nos deux corps avec une jolie petite chambre avec vue !

_HM _: Arrête-tu baves ! Mais ça commence à devenir intéressant !

_DM _: C'est toi qui m'intéresse jolie maman !

_HM _: Tu m'intéresse aussi petit papa !

_DM _: Demain ! J'achète le magasin _« habillez vos petits sorciers et sorcières » _et la chaîne de magasin_ « Tout ce qui faut pour vos bébés »_.

_HM_ : J'étais sûr que tu ferais un truc de ce style !

_DM _: Il va bien falloir qu'on s'équipe !

_HM _: Et forcement avec toi ça rime avec acheter tous les magasins !

_DM _: L'argent rentre plus vite qu'il ne sort. Entre la fortune de ma famille, l'argent du quiddtich, l'argent des sponsors, la petite fortune que tu gagnes… Si je veux acheter tous les magasins de Quiberon personne ne m'en empêchera ! Et au moins on ne perdra pas notre temps dans les files d'attente des magasins !...

Eh oui, il est comme ça mon homme. Tout dans l'excès. En général quand il veut quelque chose il l'obtient, je sais de quoi je parle ! Oh oui, têtu, il-est ! Et obstiné, il est. Il ne lâche jamais prise. Et il est très persuasif, audacieux, déducteur et charmeur, extravagant, impertinent, exaspérant et un chouilla manipulateur. Mais qu'est-ce que je l'aime je n'en changerai pour rien au monde ! J'en suis folle ! Et j'assure même la relève, et j'en suis fière. Pas touche au petit être qui a pris vie en moi.

**Chapt 2 **: « Quand je perds mon sens de l'humour »

Annoncer ma grossesse à mes amis, le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Le 15 janvier et je m'en souviendrai pendant longtemps. Quelle partie de plaisir ! Une palette de grimaces de la part d'Harry et Ron, des cris d'hystériques de Ginny et Pansy. Et des vannes à tout va. Ce n'était pas le jour et ça m'a fortement agacée. Ah… les petits cons ! On ne plaisante pas avec toutes les transformations physiques et psychologiques qui s'opèrent en moi… L'instinct animal, protecteur ça existe aussi chez les êtres humains. J'en suis la preuve vivante !

_HM _: Voilà avec Drago on va avoir un bébé !

_HP _: C'est une blague ? C'est un peu dégueu !

_RW _: C'est malin, vous ne pouviez pas vous retenir !

_DM _: Je vais vraiment vous faire la peau à tous les deux ! Il faut y aller doucement, vous êtes… Elle est à fleur de peau en ce moment ! Si c'est pour dire ce genre de conneries, il vaut mieux vous taire !

_HM(les larmes aux yeux) _: Bon puisse que c'est comme ça ! Que ma grossesse vous pose un problème ! Je monte dans ma chambre ! Et je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir !

_DM _: Bravo, bien joué les abrutis !

_RW _: Hermione attend ! Tu sais bien qu'on rigole. Je suis content pour vous ! C'est pour vous taquiner, pour rire !

_HP _: Ron a raison, c'est génial ! Désolé on ne voulait pas te blesser ! On fait comme d'hab, on s'amuse ! C'est une blague ! Mes félicitations tous les deux !

_HM(en criant) _: Je ne trouve pas ça ni drôle ni amusant, mais alors pas du tout ! Et ne m'adressez plus la parole !

_DM _: Voilà c'est mort ! Vous l'avez vexée ! Elle est en colère ! Vous pouvez être fiers de vous !

_GP _: Hermione n'écoute pas ces débiles ! C'est une nouvelle formidable ! Ça fait combien de temps ?

_HM _: ça fait un petit peu plus de deux mois pour ceux que ça intéresse !

_PP _: C'est la meilleure nouvelle de l'année ! Et toi ça va Hermione ? Je veux dire les nausées…

_DM _: Merci ! Enfin quelqu'un qui prend des nouvelles de ma femme ! Pour faire simple ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un être humain pouvait vomir autant !

_GP _: A ce point là ?

_HM _: Oh oui !

_DM _: D'ailleurs si l'envie te prend ! Fais-moi plaisir Amour, vise les pieds de ces deux abrutis ou leurs têtes ! A toi de voir je te fais confiance Amour !

_BZ _: La photo du siècle, je ne veux pas rater ça ! Moi, je trouve ça trop cool un petit ou une petite Malefoy. J'espère que ça sera un petit mec je vais pouvoir lui apprendre plein de trucs !

_HM _: C'est bien ce qui me fait peur ! Un conseil Blaise ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

_BZ _: Je pensais à la guitare, je vais lui apprendre à jouer de la guitare !

_HM _: Ça je veux bien !

Eh oui, Blaise a du talent pour tout ce qui est musique. Son instrument favori sa « gratte ». Et là je dois dire qu'il est impressionnant. Ce qu'il joue le mieux c'est « Hallelujha de Jeff Buckley ». Je suis épatée, admiratrice devant sa façon de jouer et de chanter.

_RW _: Tu vas nous faire la tête encore longtemps ? Un petit sourire ?

_HM _: Tout le long de ma grossesse ! Ça te va comme réponse Ronald Weasley ! Et si je t'écrase le pied ! Ça te va comme sourire !

_PH _: Ron ! C'est mal partie pour nous !

_DM _: Vous l'avez bien cherché ! C'est bien fait !

_RW _: Fallait nous prévenir plus tôt qu'elle était à prendre avec des pincettes la future petite maman ! Allez un petit sourire Mione !

_HM _: Ron ! Ce qui est cool c'est que tu as deux pieds _**Abrutis **_!

_DM _: Elle est à deux doigts de le faire ! Et crois-moi sur parole ! Quand elle dit ce genre de truc elle le fait vraiment ! Tu veux voir mes bleus. Le pire c'est les cheveux ! Elle met même des coups de pieds !

_RW _: Arrête tu me fiche la trouille !

_DM _: Un cerveau ça sert à réfléchir ! Dire à une femme enceinte qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se retenir, ce n'est pas une idée judicieuse. Il y a mieux en matière de félicitations ! Et avec vos grandes goules il n'y a pas moyen d'en placer une !

_HM _: Tu te fatigues pour rien ! Des cerveaux ils n'en ont jamais eu ! Je me demande même s'ils connaissent juste l'existence de ce mot !

_HP _: La vache ! C'est vrai que c'est susceptible une femme enceinte !

_HM _: Oui, et je suis susceptible de t'en mettre une Harry Potter ! Vous voulez goûter à ma baguette tous les deux ?

_DM _: Oh, oui fais-moi ce plaisir Amour ! Je t'aide si tu veux !

_HP _: Comment on rattrape le coup !

_DM _: Faut attendre que la tempête se calme ! Que l'ouragan redescende ! Il faut être très, très gentil ! Être très patient ! Prendre beaucoup sur soi et faire avec. Parce que c'est comme ça ! _**Ma femme est enceinte**_ et c'est tout sauf une balade à vélo pour elle ! Et tous les deux vous en avez pour un moment avant qu'elle ne vous pardonne ! Je dirais des semaines ! Moi ça peut durer des jours … Bon sang ! Tu vas vomir ! Je reconnais les signes avant coureur ! Les pieds Amour ! N'oublie pas vise leurs pieds !

Pas eu le temps de répliquer, direction les toilettes pour vider mon estomac. J'ai terminé le reste de l'après midi dans le lit avec une bassine, en les maudissant. Toute la semaine qui a suivie, j'ai reçu des tonnes de bouquets de fleurs, des messages d'excuses, du chocolat… de la part d'Harry et Ron. Ils faisaient moins les malins, sur coup là ils s'en voulaient un peu. Bon je n'ai pas boudé longtemps, mais quand même sur le moment ça m'a blessée. Mais comment résister avec leurs deux têtes de repentis, on aurait dit deux condamnés à l'échafaud sur le point d'être guillotinés ! J'ai eu ma revanche, je me suis bien marrée en voyant leurs têtes. Plus « yeux de cocker » qu'eux, tu meurs !

Je sais ! Je suis enceinte et ça n'excuse pas tout. Mais autant en ce moment je suis la femme la plus heureuse de Quiberon. Autant ce n'est vraiment pas facile tous les jours. J'ai découvert des douleurs que je ne connaissais pas encore ! J'ai des pare-chocs à la place des seins, j'ai le dos en compote ! La nuit j'ai remplacé les bras de mon homme par un coussin sous le ventre. J'ai faim à des heures qui n'ont pas de noms ! Mes goûts alimentaires changent ! Il y a des odeurs que je ne supporte plus, des mots, des couleurs aussi… Je déraille ! Non… Je suis juste enceinte. Encore un peu plus de six mois, et je pourrai goûter ses petits pieds, ses petites mains… Voir ces petits yeux qui s'ouvrent sur notre monde. Contempler sa petite bouille… Le prendre tout contre moi, peau à peau…. Il va bientôt commencer à bouger, mon ventre va s'arrondir. Je vis un rêve…

**Chapt 3 **: « Qu'est ce qu'elle a notre génération ? »

Le premier trimestre de grossesse j'ai trompé mon mari avec les toilettes, lavabos, cuvettes… Tout ce qui était assez grand et à portée de mains pour recueillir le contenu de mon estomac. Je mangeais, je dormais, et surtout j'ai vomis. Et j'ai vomi matin midi et soir. Le premier trimestre ce n'est pas terrible. Alors la suite ça promet. Parce qu'en ce moment ma poitrine même pas on y touche _(aie trop_ _bobo_). En un deux mois ils ont doublés de volume ces deux-là ! Et vu le sourire béat qu'aborde mon mari il est ravi. Enfin moyennement ravi, je suis son petit musée, on touche mais avec les yeux. Il emploie la technique du zen, zen… on se calme, on se tient tranquille, les mains dans les poches. Le pauvre ! C'est comme deux gros gâteaux posés juste sous son nez et qu'il n'a pas le droit de manger.

Moi, par contre je suis un peu devenue un estomac sur pattes ! Pire que Ron ! Je vide tout sur mon passage frigos, placards…J'avalerais des montagnes de chocolats ! Et le petit bonhomme _(c'est un garçon)_ qui grandit en moi, il profite bien, il a déjà la force de son père. Il confond mon utérus avec un grand huit. Et j'en suis juste à la fin de mon quatrième mois de grossesse, ça promet ! Et côté caractère c'est vrai, je suis devenue un peu pénible. Je peux pleurer pour un rien, je suis capricieuse, je suis repartie en mode la belle au bois dormant, je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je me vexe d'un rien, je boude, je crie… Mon pauvre serpent. Je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs. Je l'éjecte même du lit _(je ne le fait pas exprès)_. Mais respect ! Autant je suis le diable personnifié autant lui c'est un ange. Aux petits soins, toujours le sourire, tout doux, attentionné, d'une patience à toute épreuve. Bon apparemment il se défoule pendant ces entraînements de quiddtich. Ces coéquipiers sont devenus son défouloir. C'est bizarre, ils viennent moins souvent au chalet ! Allez comprendre pourquoi ? Et en ce moment avec Drago ce qu'on aime c'est le sentir bouger ! Oui, il bouge !

_HM _: Il a bougé ! Pose ta main ! Là ! Tu sens ?

_DM _: Ben rien, il se croit déjà sur un balai ? Eh bonhomme on se calme là dedans ! C'est maman que t'es en train de prendre pour un vif d'or ! Je n'ai pas très envie que tu l'abimes.

_HM _: Tu as conscience que c'est tout à fait normal qu'il bouge. Et ce n'est qu'un début !

_DM _: Ce n'est pas une raison, je peux quand même lui dire d'y aller doucement. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'abime ! Maman lionne.

_HM _: Si moi je suis une maman lionne ! Papa poule ça te parle ?

_DM _: Des plumes et une crinière ça va être original ! En tout cas il a déjà ta droite.

_HM _: Et la bêtise de son père !

_DM _: Les yeux de sa mère !

_HM _: Les cheveux de son père !

_DM _: La bouche de sa mère !

_HM _: Le dos de son père !

_DM _: La grande goule de sa mère !

_HM _: Le sale caractère de son père !

_DM _: La répartie de sa mère !

_HM _: La sournoiserie de son père !

_DM _: La malice de sa mère !

_HM _: L'arrogance de son père !

_HP _: Bonjour le gamin que vous êtes en train de nous concocter tous les deux ! Je crois que je ne veux plus être le parrain. Je vais risquer ma vie dans cette histoire !

_DM _: Salut les tarés ! Faites comme d'habitude ! Faites comme chez vous ! Ne frappez toujours pas ! Et Potter ça ne serait pas la première fois que tu mets ta vie en danger pour une grande cause. Une question d'habitude pour toi !

_HP _: Tu soignes toujours tes accueils ! Ne change rien surtout ça me manquerait trop ! Tu as la folie des grandeurs ! Une grande cause !

_DM _: Un compliment de la bouche de la part de M. le survivant. Je vais être obligé d'élever une statue à ton effigie pour marquer l'événement ! Non c'est vrai ça existe déjà ! Ils ont des idées bizarres par moment au ministère de la magie ! Et oui c'est une grande cause ma future génération !

_RW _: Des monstres, ils vont nous faire des monstres. La future génération Malefoy va tout balayer sur son passage ! Les _**« multi plaies »**_ du monde sorcier. Et ma future femme va être la marraine. Merlin a dû m'oublier, c'est Morgane qui s'est penchée sur mon berceau.

_HM _: On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu, je suis dans un bon jour aujourd'hui ! Félicitations vous deux. Vous vous êtes enfin décidés tous les deux !

_PP _: Bravo Ron… On n'avait pas dit ce soir pendant le repas ?

_RW _: Tu me connais, je parle trop vite quand j'ai faim !

_DM _: T'es vraiment sûr de ton coup Pansy, tu as bien réfléchie ? Ce n'est pas encore trop tard, tu peux encore être sauvée !

_RW _: Ah ah… Ah…Très dôle ! Non j'insiste très drôle ! Continue comme ça et je te raye de la liste des invités pour le mariage Malefoy.

_DM _: Il ne fallait pas t'en prendre à ma future descendance.

_HM _: Et après… C'est moi la lionne !

_DM _: Jusqu'à preuve du contraire ta maison à poudlard c'était gryffondor. Et la mienne serpentard. Je suis le serpent et tu es la lionne démoniaque ! Ron encore un mot et je…

_BZ _: Salut les enfants ! Un autre mariage bientôt un petit Malefoy, vous pensez à prendre des vacances de temps en temps. Ah… Et en parlant du petit Malefoy. Tu es sûr qu'il est de toi ? Je t'ai jamais demandé ?

_HM _: Bonjour Blaise… Au revoir Blaise la sortie c'est au fond du couloir !

_BZ _: T'es dure, je viens d'arriver !

_DM _: Il n'y a rien à faire ! Dés que t'ouvre la bouche c'est pour dire une connerie !

_HM(changeant de sujet) _: C'est quand la date du mariage ?

_PP _: Le 30 juin !

_HM _: Génial ! J'en serais à la fin de mon septième mois. Je vais ressembler à une baleine !

_BZ _: Je sens que c'est reparti avec une histoire de robes. Hermione et ses robes !

_HM (levant les yeux au ciel) _: Vous êtes des petits cachotiers c'est dans trois mois ! Ça s'organise un peu à l'avance !

_RW _: Depuis cet été en fait mais c'est la date qui nous posait problème. Maintenant c'est sûr la date ne changera plus. Tout ça à cause de Charlie et de ses dragons. Et vous connaissez tous ma mère ! Pas question qu'un de ses enfants rate le mariage.

_GP _: Même moi, je n'étais pas dans la confidence. Je suis contente pour vous deux ! Et toi Mione, ça va mieux ? Fini les lavabos…

_DM _: Oui ! le stade vomito c'est fini, par contre maintenant c'est son ventre qui fait des trucs bizarres. Ah, et aussi pour l'instant l'accès à sa poitrine m'est interdit !

_HM _: Tu veux peut-être aussi leur dire comment on l'a conçu ?

_DM _: Si tu y tiens !

_HP _: Merci, sans façon. Je vais en faire des cauchemars durant tout le reste de ma vie sinon.

_DM _: C'est tentant ! Non, c'est bon ne me pince pas… Je rigole. Par contre elle est toujours un peu capricieuse et susceptible ? Aïe… J't'avais demandé de ne pas me pincer !

_HM _: Alors arrête de dire tout et n'importe quoi ! On échange si tu veux ! Tu le portes et tu prends tout ce qui va avec !

_DM _: Je peux prendre juste les seins ? Le reste je ne suis pas trop chaud !

_BZ _: Tu fais une fixette sur la poitrine de ta femme !

_DM _: Ce n'est pas nouveau ! Et depuis que j'en suis banni. Moi les interdits ça me fascine, ça me tente encore plus ! Une vraie torture ! Un supplice !

_GP _: Mais c'est que « papounet » nous fait une petite crise de jalousie. Trop mignon, il n'est pas content ! Le corps de sa petite femme n'est plus sa propriété ! Il est obligé de le partager ! Le pauvre comme ça doit être dur ! C'est pour bientôt la dépression ?

_DM _: C'est un amour ta femme Potter. On te l'a déjà dit ? Une vraie hyène ! Un mélange entre Cruella et Milady.

_GP _: Ben dis donc tu t'y connais bien maintenant en histoires Moldues ? Tu n'as pas mal à la langue ?

_DM _: Ben voilà c'est bien ce que je disais ! Je t'ai fait un truc ou quoi ?

_GP _: Non, je t'aime bien c'est tout.

_RW _: On y va dans ce fameux restaurant français oui ou non ?

_HM _: Je suis d'accord j'ai faim !

_DM _: En même temps mon cœur tu as toujours faim. Un appétit d'Ogresse pire que Ron et Blaise réunis ! Un conseil planquez vos assiettes ou défendez-les ! Si vous voulez manger quelque chose !

_PP _: Et tu le mets où ? Parce que pour l'instant tu n'as pas beaucoup grossi !

_DM _: Attention Pansy tu t'embarques sur un terrain glissant ! Sujet que je te déconseille fortement ! Si je l'écoute il faudrait que je l'appelle « Moby dick » ou la « vache milka »!

_HM _: Rien ne coupera ni ma bonne humeur ni mon appétit ce soir ! J'ai trop faim !

_BZ _: Vous avez entendu la future maman à faim, on y va avant quelle se transforme en zombie ! Elle serait capable de nous bouffer un bras !

_HM _: Et je te jure que tu seras le premier Blaise !

_BZ _: J'ai toujours de la chance !


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs et merci pour vos messages !**

**Bonne lecture j'espère.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 12 : <strong>Il était une fois la vie

**Chapt 1 **: « Un mariage, Une naissance »

Au mariage de Ron et Pansy si vous cherchez la grosse meringue… C'est moi ! Il me reste encore deux mois et j'ai déjà pris 12Kg _(trop de Nutella)_ ! Et je ne suis plus la seule à être enceinte. Ginny fait partie du club maintenant ! Deux petits mois déjà et rien, elle n'a aucune nausée, rien ! Elle est en pleine forme ! Jamais fatiguée _…« C'est trop pas juste »_ ! J'ai trop chaud et comme d'habitude j'ai mal aux pieds et au dos en plus. Et non ! Je ne parlerai pas de ma robe ! Enfin si on peut appeler ça une robe ! Un drap housse deux personnes ou une toile de parachute ! Et pour ce mariage plein de fantaisie le Terrier est devenu une ruche bourdonnante et bienveillante. Des roux partout à tous les recoins… C'est vraiment une très… très grande famille les Weasley. Très grande et toute aussi chaleureuse. Une montagne de gentillesse. Pleins de bonbons au miel tout doux. Un mariage très réussi ! Très drôle ! Très émouvant et surtout sans mélodrames, sans psychopathes… Un vrai mariage, ça change du dernier en date ! Beaucoup plus festif et moins sanguinaire ! Un mariage quoi !

Maternité de l'aubépine, Le 18 août.

Très… très longue et douloureuse cette nuit ! Une nuit qui arrive avec dix jours d'avance! C'est Madame la nature qui décide. L'accouchement c'est comment dire ? Comme toutes les femmes enceintes pour la première fois…Je me suis informée pour savoir ce qui m'attendait ? Et bien, j'ai découvert que dans les livres ! Dans es reportages ! Dans les témoignages et même chez le personnel médical : Ils éludent tous très habilement la question de la douleur. Avec des phrases types du style : _« chaque accouchement est unique ! On ne peut pas comparer ! C'est très personnel ! Et maintenant avec la péridurale il n'y a plus douleurs… »_

Langue de bois ! De un : la péridurale il faut avoir le temps ! De deux : il faut qu'elle marche. De trois : il faut qu'elle marche jusqu'au bout ! Et ne pas être allergique ! Beaucoup de paramètres pour éviter de souffrir !

Ben moi ! Dans tout ça j'y voie un message sous-jacent ! Un code secret, limite un tabou ! Un message qui veut dire _**« L'accouchement vous pouvez en bavez ! C'est la loterie ! »**_.Et moi ! J'ai gagné un accouchement avec douleurs ? Pas le temps pour la péridurale ! À l'ancienne ! Avec les contractions et tout ce qui les accompagne ! Et en plus c'est vraiment long ! Un peu le parcours du combattant ! De la sueur, du courage, du sang, des larmes …et après arrive le miracle de la vie comme récompense ! Une jolie petite frimousse avec deux grands yeux pleins de vie, qui vient de nous rejoindre dans notre vie ! Et ce matin après cette nuit forte en émotions ! Je suis la plus heureuse ! La plus heureuse ! La plus heureuse… Et je suis fière de vous présenter mon petit loup :

_Vient de paraitre aux éditions Mme et M. Malefoy :_

_Tomas Malefoy 50 cm et 3kg 360 g !_

_Collection le 18 août !_

_La créatrice va bien et son œuvre aussi !_

_DM _: Il est tellement beau ! J'espère qu'il aura plein de petits frères ou de petites sœurs !

_HM _: Dans dix ans ! Pas avant ! Tu en as suffisamment fait comme ça !

_DM _: On était deux dans l'histoire ! On reparlera plus tard de notre future progéniture ! On ne va pas contrarier maman ! Maintenant voyons voir nous deux Mini Malefoy ! Inspection général ! Alors deux jambes et deux bras ! Deux mains… Deux pieds tous les doigts qui vont avec ! Et un petit tuyau… Eh… J'y crois pas ! Il vient de me pisser dessus… Tout va bien ! C'est bien le fils de sa mère ! Il déjà ton caractère !

_HP _: Salut les Malefoy ! On arrive au bon moment ! Trop fort ! Ron t'as pris une photo j'espère ?

_RW _: Ouais ! Celle-là… je l'ai eu ! La journée commence bien !

_DM _: Ah…Vous voilà les affreux ! Vous-vous la jouer paparazzi en planque ! On vous entend arriver d'habitude !

_RW _: C'était pour ne pas arrêter ton petit discours et en prime j'ai la photo du siècle ! Il ne fallait pas la rater ! Il a l'air pas trop mal réussi votre mélange !

_DM_ : Ne les écoute pas mon petit dragon ! Surtout ne les écoute jamais ! Ils vont te dire des tas de trucs sur ta mère et moi ! Enfin surtout sur moi ! Mais ne les crois jamais ! Maintenant tu vas aller faire un petit tour dans les bras de maman pendant que je vais faire la peau aux gentils tontons !

_RW _: Je rêve Malefoy nous a appelés gentils tontons ! La paternité te ramollis !

_HP _: Il a dit nous faire la peau avant ! Et avant de mourir ! On veut voir votre chef-d'œuvre ! Et voir si la maman va bien ?

_HM _: Merci ! Tout le monde va très bien. Même le papa s'est remis de ses émotions ! J'attendais juste de pouvoir en placer une. Cela devient de plus en plus dure !

_HP : _C'est le plaisir de nous revoir ! Et c'est clair que tu as raison Mione il fait peur ton mari ! Malefoy t'as passé la nuit avec un détraqueur ? Tu verrais ta tête ! Toi aussi tu as accouché ?

_DM _: Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! La nuit fut très longue pour tous les deux ! Dix heures… Pire qu'un marathon ! Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait !

_HM _: Ce n'est pas pour les mauviettes ! J'ai serré les dents et broyer sa main !

_DM : _D'ailleurs je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un arrêt de travail!

_GP _: Merci ! C'est vachement rassurant !

_PP _: Complètement d'accord avec toi Ginny !

_BZ _: Et moi ! Je suis bien content d'être un mec ! …Alors… Voyons-voir la bête ! Ouah ! Il a plein de bras… Plein de jambes ! Et c'est tout petit !

_DM _: Non ! Il a juste le bon nombre. Et tout ce qu'il faut bien placé !

_RW _: Ouais ! C'est bien un garçon ! Il a fait pipi sur son père !

_BZ_ : C'est clair que c'est bien ton fils Drago ! En tout cas ! Pas trop raté votre petit gars ! Par contre pas un seul cheveu sur le caillou !

_DM _: ça pousse les cheveux !

_GP _: Avec ou sans… Il est trop chou !

_PP _: Sans plumes ni crinière ! C'est une petite merveille !

_RW _: On va avoir droit de le toucher le petit Tomas Malefoy ?

_DM _: Je n'ai pas le choix ! Hermione m'a menacer de me mettre à la porte sinon ! Sur ce coup-là ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! C'était pour rendre service ! Pour le protéger de vos esprits malveillants ! Et sinon ! Pour toi Potter ta femme ? C'est comment ? J'espère qu'elle t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ?

_HP _: En un mot _**épuisante**_ ! Aïe… C'est vrai mon cœur ! Il faut te suivre ! Une vraie boule de nerfs ! Tu bouges tout le temps !

_D. MAGE _: Ah non ! Pas eux ! Ça fait trop de monde. Les visites c'est par deux ! Pas plus ! Sinon je crains pour la santé mentale de tout le monde ! Et la maman a besoin de récupérer.

_HP _: Repose-toi bien Mione ! Nous on s'occupe du papa ! Direction la cafète ! Docteur Mage toujours aussi bienveillant ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir !

_DM _: T'es con ou quoi Potter ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse virer de l'hôpital ?

_HP _: Tu sais on s'habitue à tout !

_DM _: Celle-là ! Elle est pour moi !

: Dehors ! La maman a besoin de repos !

**Chapt 2 **: « Nos premiers pas à trois »

Revenir avec un bébé forcement ça chamboule une vie à deux ! C'est Tomas le chef- d'orchestre ! On vit à son rythme ! Et c'est plutôt soutenu et en cadence comme rythme ! Quand il pleure c'est un mélange entre un baryton un ténor et la Castafiore ! Et quand il a faim ! Tout Quiberon est prévenu ! J'ai toujours voulu allaiter ! C'est un contact très particulier et privilégié avec son bébé. Une parfaite union, une communion ! Un moment plein de tendresses, de douceurs et d'harmonies ! En plus il y a des côtés très pratiques ! On a tout sous la main… Mais du coup j'ai l'impression de m'être transformée en : _« vache laitière… pompe à lait »_. Le plus dur c'est la nuit et forcément je ne peux pas louper une seule tournée. Je suis de service toutes les nuits ! J'adore mon rôle de maman mais je suis sur les rotules. Mes cycles de sommeil ne dépassent pas trois ou quatre heures d'affilées ! Un robot ! Je me robotise ! Bains, couches, donner le sein…Heureusement que sur tous les autres côtés le papa assure. Lui aussi, il en passe des nuits saucissonnées ! Des nuits blanches. En pleine nuit quand Tomas se réveille pour remplir son estomac, le plus souvent c'est Drago qui se lève pour aller le chercher. Et, je les attends bien au chaud dans notre lit.

Et il est beau notre petit loup avec ses grands yeux clairs, son petit nez à croquer ! Sa petite bouche coquine avec ses petites mimiques ! Ses petites mains qui s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux, sa peau toute douce comme la caresse d'un léger rayon de soleil. Son odeur sucrée qui vous chatouille le nez. Parfois certaines nuits quand je ne suis pas trop stone. J'aime aller dans sa chambre, je m'installe dans le rocking-chair et je lui donne le sein. Quand il s'endort, je le contemple pendant des heures. Il dort blotti tout contre moi sa respiration m'ensorcelant, me fascinant. Il me berce de son souffle. Mon petit souffle de vie et même si tes mains sont encore toutes petites…Tu tiens déjà ma vie entre elles. Un regard de toi et je fonds, je dégouline ! Je crois que je te mangerais tout cru !

_DM _: Tu es un vrai distributeur de lait Amour ! 24h/24h ! Service et livraison à domicile garantis ! En tout cas il se régale ! Tu crois qu'il a deux estomacs ?

_HM _: Heureusement que non ! Déjà avec un, c'est presque toutes les trois heures jours et nuits ! Et moi et mes seins… On trouve ça grandement suffisant ! Je ne suis pas une bouteille de lait !

_DM _: Parlant de ça ! Tu sais ce que m'a demandé ce crétin de Blaise l'autre jour après le match ?

_HM _: Cela dépend ! Il en dit tellement à la seconde des conneries que j'ai parfois du mal à le suivre !

_DM _: Il m'a demandé si j'avais de nouveau accès à ta poitrine ?

_HM _: Ça l'a traumatisé cette histoire ! Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

_DM _: Que oui ! Mais que maintenant, je la partage avec un petit glouton ! Et quand on parle du loup… Mini Malefoy se réveille et vu ses cris ! Il a faim ! Ne bouge pas ! Je vais chercher l'affamé !

Une fois repu, Mini Malefoy, il faut l'endormir ! En journée ça va ! Mais le soir c'est une véritable symphonie ! Tout un rituel d'abord le bain et après on le balade de long en large dans le couloir ! Il faudrait installer un compteur pour cumuler nos kilomètres. Mais attention ! Il faut vraiment être sûr que sa mini Majesté dort d'un sommeil profond ! Sinon, il se réveille au bout de dix minutes … Et on prend les même et on recommence ! Maintenant qu'il commence tout juste à allonger ses nuits ! On apprécie quand on réussi du premier coup ! Heureusement qu'on connait la technique : _« de vérification du degré du sommeil profond de Tomas »_. On a encore quelques petits ratés ! Mais on s'améliore avec le temps ! On n'est pas des Malefoy pour rien ! Ça va je rigole !

_HM(en chuchotant) _: Chut… C'est bon ! Je crois qu'il dort pour de bon cette fois !

_DM(idem) _: Tu as fait le test du bras avant de le mettre dans son lit! Celui du bras qu'on soulève et que l'on laisse retomber ? C'est imparable ! S'il dort vraiment, il n'a aucune réaction ! Sinon dans cinq minutes…On est encore bon pour une énième balade dans le couloir ! Et moi le couloir, je commence par le connaitre par cœur ! C'est un peu monotone comme balade !

_HM _: J'ai fait le test trois fois avant de le poser ! Il dort à poings fermés ! Regarde-le ! Il est tout tranquille !

_DM _: C'est vrai qu'il a l'air tranquille ce soir ! Il est 21h30 ! Cela nous amène vers 2 /3h du mat pour la prochaine tournée, suivant l'humeur du jour !... Ça va toi ? Pas trop fatigué aujourd'hui ?

_HM _: J'ai connu bien pire ! Il commence à s'espacer entre deux tétées ! La nuit dernière on a fait presque 6h d'affilées ! C'est la deuxième d'affilée ! Et je pense que c'est bien partie pour une troisième ! On a passé le cap des trois heures !

_DM(avec un petit sourire) _: Il va enfin les lâcher un petit peu plus ! Je commence à être en manque moi aussi ! Normalement tes seins c'est mon territoire ! Et il est encore plus possessif que moi ! Et il a de la chance car d'habitude, je ne suis pas prêteur !

_HM _: Sauf que c'est ton fils et que pour lui c'est vital ! Toi c'est pour le plaisir !

_DM _: Mais pour moi aussi c'est vital ! Tu viens ! On le laisse ! Sinon je suis capable de rester à le regarder dormir pendant des heures !

_HM _: Je ne suis pas mieux que toi sur ce coup-là ! Je fais exactement la même chose !

_DM _: Je crois que je suis quand même pire ! Mon premier réflexe dés que je suis réveillé c'est d'aller le voir dans sa chambre ! Quand je rentre de mes entrainements je fais la même chose !

_HM _: Non ! Quand tu rentres ! Tu m'embrasses et après tu voles voir Tomas !

_DM _: Ce soir ! C'est toi que je vole ! Et tu vas t'envoler avec moi ma belle !

**Chapt 3 **: « Le 31 décembre livraison à domicile»

Petit Tomas va bientôt avoir cinq mois. Donc avec un bébé tout fraîchement débarqué dans notre vie, cette année le 31 décembre, on le passe tous les trois. On retourne au Manoir de mes beaux parents pour les vacances de février. Presque un mois qu'il commence à faire ses nuits de façon de plus en plus régulière. Donc profitant que mon petit ange soit parti pour faire sa nuit. Je ne l'allaite plus donc je peux boire et manger ce que je veux. Et le champagne j'adore ça ! Donc alcool mélangé à plusieurs mois d'abstinence ça tourne vite la tête.

On va réveillonner en tête à tête. En amoureux sans être derrière les fourneaux _(les elfes de maisons ont tous eu leur soirée)_. Donc pour se faciliter la vie et gagner du temps,on a opté pour une boîte fraicheur toute prête pour deux personnes. Un repas intitulé _« menu Gourmand ! Régalez-vous en toute simplicité _» ! Tu parles ! Mon œil ! Bonjour la galère, le casse tête chinois… Et quels fous rires ! Mais d'abord vite fait une petite description du menu. Un résumé en fait. Dans cette grande boîte, il y a tellement de trucs, une véritable course au trésor.

_« Le menu gourmand »_

Deux minis cassolettes de noix de saint Jacques au chorizo.

Deux minis cassolettes de crème brûlée au foie gras de canard.

Deux minis cassolettes d'écrevisses aux petits légumes.

Deux minis cassolettes de chèvre aux noix et sa sauce au miel.

Une assiette pour deux de foie gras et sa sauce chutney de poires aux airelles.

Une cassolette pour deux de noix de saint Jacques avec sa mousse aux agrumes.

Une assiette pour deux de chapon rôti avec sa sauce foie gras et morilles. Avec deux timbales de champignons.

Un plateau de fromages.

Une omelette norvégienne.

Des macarons.

Bref il y avait tellement de sachets à trier. Trier les sachets des plats de ceux des sauces… Les identifier ! Reconstituer les bonnes paires… Quel plat va avec quelle sauce ? Et après tout cela ! Il faut retrouver le bon plateau, la bonne cassolette… Pour verser plats et sauces. Des trucs au bain-marie, d'autres au four… Et comme j'avais déjà quelques coupes de champagne dans le nez. J'étais plutôt joyeuse… Riant pour un rien ! Et plus il était concentré à démêler ce fichu mode d'emploi et plus j'étais plier en deux ! J'en avais mal au ventre tellement je pouffais de rire !

_DM _: Sérieusement maintenant ! On reprend ensemble ce fichu mode d'emploi ! Il devrait encore écrire plus petit ou livrer avec une loupe ! Il n'y a aucune logique ! Les plateaux fournis, les coupelles et tous les autres trucs sans noms. Eh bien, c'est soit trop petit soit trop grand. Il n'y a rien qui correspond ! C'est complètement tordu leur truc ! Même les couleurs ne correspondent à rien en réalité ! Ça pour facilité la vie ! C'est réussi ! Seulement, si le message était ironique ! Simplifiez-vous la vie en la compliquant ! C'est tordu comme truc !

_HM(luttant contre un autre fou rire) _: Attend ! Je t'aide… J'ai trouvé ! Cette boîte c'est le plateau fromage et cette boîte c'est les macarons ! Mumm... Celle-là c'est l'omelette norvégienne à mettre au congélateur ! Sinon, elle va fondre ! Tu vois que c'est facile !

_DM(se retenant aussi) _: Merci pour ta brillante intervention Sherlock ! Très drôle Amour ! Ça m'aide beaucoup ! Tu veux que je t'arrache tes couettes ?

_HM _: Laisse mes couettes tranquilles ! Promis je me tiens tranquille !

_DM_ : je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Bon j'ai à peu près fait le tour. A part un ou deux trucs ! Je ne suis pas sûr pour ces deux machins sans nom ! Maintenant passons au décodage des modes de cuisson. Voyons- voir la surprise qui nous attend !

_HM _: Il y a un lien sur internet ! Tu veux qu'on aille voir ?

_DM _: Non merci ! Ça va faire comme pour retrouver les bonnes paires ! Il va y avoir 300 pages ! Et j'en ai marre de jouer à un… deux… trois…Trouvez ma bonne sauce ! Ça intérêt d'être bon ! Sinon, je leur fait un procès ! Arrête de rire comme une tordue ! J'essaye de me concentrer ! J'avais quand même raison quand je disais que les moldus étaient étranges ! Il faut être totalement cinglé pour inventer ce genre de truc ! T'imagine ceux qui ne savent pas lire ! Ah…Plus on trie et plus j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a autant !

_HM _: C'est peut être une boîte magique ! Comme une licorne d'abondance !

_DM _: Tu veux dire une corne d'abondance ?

_HM _: Ouais, c'est pareil !

_DM_ : Ma femme veut ma mort ! C'est à cause de l'accouchement, c'est ça ? Il pourrait au moins se mettre d'accord sur les temps de cuisson. Des différences de 5 minutes… C'est vraiment pour se foutre de la gueule du monde !

_HM _: Qu'est-ce que t'es beau quand tu rigoles !

DM : C'est ça ! Rattrape-toi ! Si jamais Tomas se réveille à quatre heures du mat ! Je te préviens je ne bougerai pas d'un petit doigt !

_HM _: Oh…Le vilain chantage ! En plus t'es incapable de faire ça ! Dés qu'il remue un orteil dans son lit… tu voles ! Alors quand il pleure…

_DM _: Chut… Sinon je vais te bâillonner ! Ce serait dommage ! Maintenant que j'y suis presque ! Tu vas me regarder manger !

_HM _: Et après… C'est moi que tu traites de tortionnaire !

Résultat du menu et bien c'était très bon ! Terminer l'année et en commencer une nouvelle par des fous rires ! Une nouvelle vie à trois et des rires ! Je dirai que cela commence plutôt bien !

PS : Ils n'ont pas de voiture eux !


	13. Chapter 13

**PARTIE 13 : **Vie de famille

**Chapt 1 : **« vacance de février »

J'en suis où ? J'ai les sacs, le doudou, les couches, les biberons ! Je crois que c'est bon ! On est prêt.

_DM _: Amour ! Tu es prête ? On va être en retard ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait maman ? Tomas s'impatiente ! Hermione, tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de déterrer la hache de guerre avec mon père !

_HM _: C'est bon ! Je suis là ! Je peux te prendre Tomas ? Au moins comme ça ton père ne me tuera pas ! Parce que l'on a cinq minutes de retard !

DM : Vicieuse ! Tu sais que c'est très vilain de se protéger derrière un enfant !

_HM _: C'est juste une question de prudence !

…

Au même moment au Manoir.

_LM _: Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils sont en retard !

_NM _: Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ? Tu vas tenir le coup ?

_LM _: Très drôle ! Ah ! Vous voilà enfin.

_HM(avec un grand sourire) _: Bonjour Narcissia ! Bonjour Lucius ! C'est de la faute à Drago si on est retard !

_DM _: Oh ! La menteuse ! Chipie ! Tu es, tu es…

_LM _: Bon ! On emmène mon petit-fils faire une ballade en poussette dans le parc ! Et je vous laisse à votre combat de boxe ! Hermione, je peux te prendre Tomas ?

_HM _: Bien sûr ! Il dort déjà à moitié ! Il risque de s'endormir très vite !

_LM _: Comme ça, vous allez pouvoir vous installer tranquillement !

C'est comme à chaque fois, on arrive et ils nous enlèvent gentiment Tomas. Ils en sont complètement fous. Et pour Lucius, son petit Tomas c'est sa petite merveille, son joyau. Entre Lucius et moi, tout est différent. Nous avons appris à nous connaître, à s'apprécier et même à plaisanter. Depuis mon mariage ou ma tentative d'assassinat, Lucius a énormément changé. Au moment même où il commençait à m'accepter, j'ai passé plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital. Alors, il est souvent venu me voir, on a commencé à parler, à se faire confiance, à tisser des liens. Et puis les années ont passées et on a fini par devenir amis. Et maintenant que Tomas est dans nos vies, plus rien ne les arrête. Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou, j'en ai deux ! C'est devenu leur priorité numéro un, passer le plus de temps possible avec nous et surtout Tomas. Et ce manoir que j'ai tant détesté autrefois, maintenant c'est ma deuxième maison. Et je suis toujours aussi impressionnée et en admiration devant le gigantesque escalier en marbre, sculpté à la main. Il faudra que je pense à compter les marches.

_DM_ : Perdue dans tes pensées ma belle ?

_HM_ : Ouais ! Je pensais à la première fois que je suis venue ici !

_DM_ : Précise Amour ! La première fois pendant la guerre ou la première fois après la guerre ?

_HM_ : Après ! Je repensais à la dispute que j'ai entendue entre toi et ton père ! Et à sa façon de me regarder à l'époque ! Quand je le regarde aujourd'hui avec Tomas, par moment j'ai l'impression de te voir. J'aime cet endroit, aujourd'hui je m'y sens bien !

_DM _: On a fait vivre à mon père un véritable choc des cultures ! Mais, il a plutôt bien survécu ! Et un jour tout ici, nous appartiendras ! Même ces escaliers ! Par contre, si tu crois que je vais te porter jusqu'en haut ! Tu rêves Amour !

_HM _: Petit joueur ! Ce n'est pas toi l'attaquant vif et puissant des Tapesouafles ? On m'a menti ! Je me suis fait avoir sur la marchandise !

_DM _: J'ai le droit de te re-détester ?

_HM _: On ne couche plus ensemble alors ?

_DM _: Là, je te déteste pour de vrai !

_HM _: Et moi, je t'aime !

_DM _: Et moi, je me vengerai de ton affront Femme !

Et c'était parti pour une partie de fou rire, de course poursuite dans les marches, dans les couloirs, de cache-cache. Quand papa et maman Malefoy ne sont pas là, les enfants s'amusent. Bon, là ce n'est plus très drôle, ça fait dix minutes que je le cherche.

_HM_ : Je sais que tu n'es pas loin ! C'est bon ! C'est toi qui à gagner ! Sors de ta cachette ! Ce n'est plus drôle ! Draggg

Une main se pose sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri. Et cette main, je la connais par cœur. Il m'entraîne dans une remise. Je suis coincée entre le mur et lui. Il affiche un grand sourire et me dit :

_DM _: Alors ma jolie ! Tu disais quoi ?

_HM _: Que je t'aime !

_DM _: Mauvaise réponse ! Je vais te montrer si tu t'es faite avoir sur la marchandise !

_HM _: Drago ! Non ! Arrête t'es dingue ! T'imagine si tes parennn…

Sa bouche a avalé la fin de ma phrase. Ta bouche, mon sanctuaire, le plus sacré de tous mes péchés. J'oscille entre tes bras, tes mains et sous tes baisers. Et quand nos langues se délient. Nos regards et nos soupirs sont beaucoup plus loquasse que des mots. Et quand tu t'immisce en moi, mon corps tremble de plaisirs. Mes joues deviennent roses sous tes yeux clairs gourmands qui me contemplent ! Sous tes murmures de velours je m'envole, je bascule avec toi. Je me laisse entraîner et je fais tout pour t'encourager ! Pour que tu m'aimes encore. Et dans tes bras, je me sens devenir une femme accomplie comme jamais. Même, debout contre un mur, Cachés dans une remise, comme des ados.

_HM_ : Bon sang ! Elle se cache où ? Elle est où cette foutue botte !

_DM_ : Je crois que je l'ai balancé près de l'étagère ! T'as pas vu ma chemise ?

_HM _: Derrière toi ! Sur les balais ! Et j'échange ta ceinture et ta cape contre mon débardeur sur la petite chaise à côté des balais !

_DM_ : Echange accepté ! Jolie marchandeuse !

Entre notre vie de famille, les sorties, les soirées entre amis, nos escapades amoureuses, les fêtes, les repas de famille. Bref, les vacances au Manoir passent très, très vite. Et un jour en revenant d'une séance de shopping avec Narcissia, on a retrouvé le salon re-décoré couleur carotte.

…

_NM _: Bon sang Lucius ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

_LM _: J'ai juste fait manger mon petit fils !

_HM _: Lui ou les murs ?

_LM _: Un peu des deux ! Je crois qu'il n'aime pas les carottes ! Orange ce n'est pas mal ! On va peut être refaire les murs couleurs carottes !

_NM _: Tu vas bien ? Et où sont Drago et Tomas ?

_LM _: Tomas dort ! Et Drago est parti faire une balade à cheval ! Je crois que ma façon de faire ne lui convenait pas ! Moi je trouvai ça très drôle quand Tomas crache partout !

_NM _: Je te l'avais dit Hermione ! Depuis qu'il est grand père, mon mari déraille !

_LM _: Je m'en veux toujours d'avoir raté l'accouchement ! Mon premier petit fils et je l'ai raté !

_HM _: Lucius, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ! L'accouchement était prévu fin août ! Vous êtes venu nous voir à la maison dès votre retour de votre mystérieux voyage secret et hautement important ! C'était quoi déjà ?

_NM _: Petite maligne ! Un jour tu seras peut-être !

_HM _: C'est une manie chez les Malefoy d'avoir des secrets ?

_LM _: Seulement quand cela s'avère utile et indispensable !

_HM _: vous n'êtes pas en train d'essayer de m'assassiner au moins ?

_LM _: Mais Quelle idée stupide ! On veut juste te faire disparaître !

_DM _: Qui est-ce que tu veux faire disparaître ?

_NM _: Personne ! C'est Hermione qui se fait des films !

_DM _: Elle essaye toujours de savoir où vous étiez pendant l'accouchement !

_LM _: Oui ! Et tu coup son imagination a fait le reste ! Tu connais ta femme !

_DM _: Les secrets ce n'est pas son truc ! Et elle a raison ! C'est quoi tous ces nouveaux voyages ! Moi aussi je vous trouve bien mystérieux !

_LM _: Et cela restera comme ça ! Mais un jour, vous saurez tout ! Mais ce n'est pas encore le bon moment !

_HM _: Si on dérange ! On peut y aller mais on emmène Tomas avec nous !

_LM _: Ah non ! Il reste encore beaucoup de pièces à retapisser avec de la purée de carottes ou de courgettes !

**Chapt 2 **: « un an »

Les premiers mots de Tomas.

De ses premiers pas hésitants il y a deux mois maintenant à un an, Tomas galope comme une antilope. Il est tout le temps dans nos pattes. Il touche à tout, grimpe partout, répète tout. Il commence à s'exprimer et à se faire bien comprendre. Il pioche dans l'éventail des mots qu'il entend. Un an et déjà il sait ce qu'il veut. Et surtout ce qu'il ne veut pas. Et, il adore être le centre d'intérêt, d'autant plus quand il y a une assemblée. Tomas aime avoir sa cour de fidèles. Cela me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. Il parle en utilisant presque que des monosyllabes. Pour le comprendre, il faut quand même un dico privé. Par exemple _**Lai,**_ pour le mot balai. _**Mam,**_ pour manger. _**Ve,**_ pour je veux. _**VePa,**_ pour je ne veux pas. _**Maa,**_ et _**paa,**_ pour maman et papa. _**Ba,**_ pour je n'aime pas. _**Bavo, **_pour bravo. _**To,**_ pour gâteau. **plè**, pour s'il te plait. **Mi,** pour merci. Et aujourd'hui tomas a appris un nouveau mot « _**bou**_ », pour bougie. Enfin ce soir, c'est surtout le gâteau qui l'intéresse.

_TM_ : To !

_HM _: Non ! Pas To! On dit… gâteau! Répète Tomas…gâteau !

_TM _: To !

_HM _: Non gâteau !

_BZ _: Bon! Tu lui donnes son gâteau ! Méchante maman ! On a faim !

_HP _: Fais-gaffe Blaise ! Tu vas finir par nous regarder manger !

_GP _: Ne commencez pas vous deux ! Vous allez réveiller Lily-Rose ! Elle s'est endormie !

_RW _: Une fois qu'elle dort ! Rien ne la réveille !

_PW _: Tomas Malefoy qui fête ses un an! Lily-Rose Potter sept mois ! Je prends un coup de vieux !

_DM _: Et pour vous ! C'est pour quand les minies belettes ?

_PW _: Contrairement à vous ! Avec Ron, on n'est pas pressé !

_TM _: Ve To !

_BZ _: Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Avec le décodage, ça donne quoi ?

_DM _: Cela veut dire, je veux d'autre gâteau !

_BZ _: Mais bien sûr ! Suis-je bête !

_HM _: Et comment on demande Tomas ?

_TM _: Plè ! Mi !

_DM _: Merci ! Pas Mi ! On dit merci !

_TM _: Mi !

_BZ _: Mi, si j'ai bien compris ça veut dire merci ! Et Plé, c'est S'il te plait ?

_DM _: Bravo Blaise ! Tu progresses ! Tu parles correctement le langage d'un bébé de douze mois ! Là tu m'impressionnes !

_HM _: En même temps c'est dur pour Tomas qui a un an ! Et il se débrouille plutôt bien ! Mais pour Blaise ça indique juste son réel niveau mental ! Ça Blaise, c'était pour vilaine maman !

S'en est suivi des fous rires collectifs, taquineries de toutes sortes et même une immense bataille avec les restes du gâteau. Cette journée a épuisé Tomas. Il a quand même tenu jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. Lentement le chalet a retrouvé son calme après la tempête. Chaque tribu est repartie dans son tipi. Et je profite de se calme qui caresse l'horizon, pour contempler en silence les deux hommes de ma vie. Ils sont tellement beaux. Le plus petit qui dort comme une marmotte sous le regard bienveillant du plus grand! Mon fils et mon mari. Sachez-que dans mes « je vous aime », il y a des traces de passions, vos noms qui résonnent. Sachez-que dans mes « je vous aime » il y a « je ne vois plus que vous ». On s'est fabriqué une belle famille. Mon petit écrin soyeux et douillet. Ma famille celle que j'ai choisie, celle que je ressens, celle que je protège, celle qui me fait vivre, celle que j'aime. Le chalet prend vie, il sent bon le bébé et la joie. Des jouets traînent par ci par là, des panoplies de cow-boys et de super héros se baladent sur les étagères. Des voitures volantes se prennent dans nos cheveux de temps en temps. Et des éclats de rires raisonnent dans chaque pièce du chalet. Un chalet où il fait bon vivre. Mon chalet, le mien et ma famille.

**Chapt 3** : « match de quidditch »

Le grand match la demi-finale du championnat d'Europe. Qui oppose les Tapesouafles à l'équipe des Chauves-souris de Ballycastle D'Irlande. Le match est long et très serré 100 points pour les Chauves-souris et 150 points pour les Tapesouafles.

Haut parleur du stade _« Et encore un bel arrêt du gardien de Tapesouafles. Et pourtant quel boulet de canon ce souafle. Malefoy est toujours poursuivi par un cognard. Il file comme un éclair et il arrive à le semer. Il a repéré le vif d'or et Ohhh… Raté le vif d'or s'est échappé. Mais __**but **__! Encore un but des Tapesouafle. Et c'est reparti… »_

_TM _: Balai Papa

_HM_ : Arrête Tomas ! Reste assis ! Tu ne peux pas aller faire du balai avec papa ! On te l'a déjà expliqué !

_TM_ : Ve Papa Balai !

_BZ _: Tu fais des phrases maintenant ! Que de progrès en sept mois ! C'est cool ! Mais maintenant regarde les exploits de ton paternel ! Et tais-toi ! On va tout raté !

_TM _: Non ! Papa Balai !

_HM _: C'est bon on a compris que tu voulais Papa Balai ! Mais ce n'est pas possible !

_TM _: Alors Moi Boude !

_HM _: C'est ça boude ! Mais en silence ! Et regarde papa comme il est fort !

_TM _: Non pas papa ! Ve Balai !

_BZ _: Tu sais que c'est son père tout craché ! Et en plus, il a l'air bien parti pour prendre la relève de son père dans l'équipe !

_HM _: Je ne te le fait pas dire ! Le premier mot qu'il a dit correctement, c'est le mot balai !

_TM _: Boude !

_BZ _: Oh ! Ce regard de tueur ! Tu as les yeux bleus de ton père ! Mais le regard noir colère de ta mère !

_HM _: Blaise ! Regarde Drago…

Haut parleur du stade _« Malefoy est à quelques mètres du vif d'or ! Il Va !...Arrrrrrrr ! Le vif d'or zigzague et s'échappe. La course est relancée. Mais Attendez. Je ne vois plus Malefoy. Si je le vois. IL plonge comme une torpille. Oh il a dû repérer le vif ! Et __**OUI **__! Il L'Attrape. Le match est finiiii… Malefoy s'est emparé du vif d'or. Encore une victoire des Tapesouafles ! Ils sont qualifiés pour la finale ! La fête s'annonce grandiose ce soir dans les rues de Quiberon ! Je vous dis à dans deux mois pour la finale entre les Tapesouafles et les cerfs-volants de Norvège. Le match risque d'être décoiffant. »_

Sortie des vestiaires des Tapesouafles.

_BZ _: Bien joué l'artiste ! Beau match !

_DM _: Merci ! Je suis mort !

_HM _: Ton poignet ça va ? Fais-moi voir !

_DM _: C'est bon Mme la médicomage ! Je n'ai rien !

_HM _: Dans quelques mois Mme la médicomage ! Ne me porte pas la poisse ! Sept ans que j'étudie ! Je suis bien contente que ça se termine bientôt!

_DM _: T'inquiéte ma belle ! C'est dans la poche ! Dis donc ! Je te trouve bien silencieux Tomas !

_BZ _: Normal ! Monsieur boude !

_DM _: Qu'est ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?

_HM _: Une crise pour te rejoindre en plein match !

_DM _: Laissez-moi deviner ! Un tour de balai ?

_TM _: Oui ! Maman dit non !

_DM _: Oui ! Et maman a raison ! Tu le sais jamais pendant un match !

_TM _: Papa ! pu copain !

_DM _: ça tombe bien ! Parce que je ne suis pas ton copain ! Mais ton père ! Sympa l'accueil ! Même pas un papa t'est champion !

_TM _: Pas content !

_BZ :_ Et ben voilà ! Il pleure maintenant ! Ils sont cruels tes parents mon petit gars !

_HM _: Tu veux bien te taire Blaise ! Avant que je te colle ta langue au palet avec ma baguette ! Tomas est claqué ! Forcément il est grognon ! Tu veux que je te rappelle son âge ? Tu as vu le monde et la durée du match ?

_BZ _: Ce soir les parents aussi sont fatigués ! Vivement cet été ! Des vacances ! Vous avez besoin de vacances ! Encore quatre mois à tenir et fini les exams, les matchs…

_DM _: A tenir pour qui ? Toi ou nous ?

_BZ_ : Apparemment pour vous !

_TM _: Méchant ! Boude ! Papa ve balai !

_HM _: Non ! Toi allez dormir ! Content ou pas content ! En route pour le chalet !

_TM _: Ve pas chalet ! Ve balai !

_BZ _: Change de disque ! Je veux mon lit ! C'est bien ça !

Il est tard et voilà plus d'une heure que je te tiens dans mes bras, que je te berce. Et tu ne dors toujours pas. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Oui je sais. C'est tes dents. Deux molaires qui te font atrocement mal. Encore une nuit blanche à l'horizon. Sèche tes larmes et ferme tes yeux mon petit loup. Je suis là ! Dors demain tout ira mieux. Laisse-toi emporter par le sommeil et ses rêves. Laisse les fées, les balais, les dragons t'emporter, t'aspirer pour de nouvelles aventures. Laisse-toi bercer par le bruit des vagues et du vent. Endors-toi et demain le jour sera là et tes petits yeux s'ouvriront sur le soleil.


	14. Chapter 14

**PARTIE 14 : **Et en tout cela fait quatre

**Chapt 1 **« Alitée »

18 août

Pour ma deuxième grossesse, Drago l'a encore deviné ! Par contre il n'a pas deviné la petite surprise qui va avec ! Nous allons avoir des jumelles ! Du côté de nos amis les choses bougent aussi. Ginny et Harry ont donné un petit frère « James » à Lily-Rose ! Il y a deux mois Pansy et Ron ont agrandi la tribu avec leurs les triplés. Et normalement si tout se passe bien les jumelles pointeront leurs petits nez en octobre ! Mais en attendant, je suis clouée au lit depuis la fin de mon quatrième mois ! Je suis en mode repos forcé avec interdiction de quitter mon lit, de porter des choses lourdes, de marcher… Sinon je risque de déclencher l'accouchement trop tôt ! Depuis trois semaines, Tomas est parti en vacances au Manoir « papi et mamie gâteau ». Je m'ennuie et c'est horrible comme il me manque ! C'était devenu difficile pour moi de pouvoir m'occuper de lui sans me lever ! Et comme Drago n'est pas encore en vacances, Lucius et Narcissia s'occupent de Tomas en attendant. Heureusement, qu'ils viennent tous les trois pour les week-ends ! Et pendant la semaine nos amis viennent me voir et me tenir compagnie.

_DM _: Salut ! C'est la première fois que vous passez par la porte ! Vous allez bien ? C'est pour moi tous ces cadeaux ? C'est gentil ! Il ne fallait pas !

_HP _: Salut ! Non ! Les cadeaux sont pour Hermione et pour les trois ans de Tomas !

_DM _: J'me disais aussi !

_RW _: Alors, comment va la future maman ?

_DM _: On fait aller ! Elle trouve le temps long ! Tomas lui manque ! Heureusement ce soir c'est le week-end et c'est l'anniversaire de Tomas ! Encore deux heures à tenir et ils sont là !

_HP _: Telle que je la connais ! Elle ne tient plus en place !

_DM _: Une vraie lionne en cage !

_RW _: Coincée dans un lit !

_DM _: Et vous ! Comment va Potter's family ? Et les multi Weasley ?

_HP _: Tout le monde va bien ! Ginny est en pleine forme ! Lily-Rose va fêter ses trois ans dans un petit mois ! Et James fait ses nuits à quatre mois c'est cool !

_DM _: C'est que ce n'est pas facile un Potter ! Et chez la famille triplée ! Les nouvelles sont comment ?

_RW _: Trois fois plus de couches ! Trois fois plus de biberons ! Trois fois plus de mains de pieds… Deux mois est j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans d'un coup ! Heureusement qu'on a du monde pour nous aider ! Et Pansy est naze, mais elle m'épate !

_DM _: En gros tu passes ton temps à jouer à la poupée ! Deux garçons et une fille ! Quelle idée d'en faire trois d'un coup !

_RW _: Tu peux parler ! Tu vas voir avec vos jumelles qui arrivent ! Tu vas moins faire le malin !

_DM _: J'ai encore presque deux mois de répit ! J'en profite que vous êtes là ! J'ai une interview qui me les brise ! Mais cette fois je ne peux pas y échapper ! Dans deux heures maxi, je suis de retour ! Vous savez où trouver Hermione ! Toujours au même endroit que la dernière fois ! Dans le lit ! A plus !

Enfin de la visite, deux frimousses que je connais bien et qui affiche un grand sourire ! Chargé de cadeaux et avec un gros bouquet de fleurs !

_HM_ : Hey ! Salut vous deux ! Merci pour les fleurs ! Vous avez apportés des photos cette fois j'espère !

_HP _: Oui, des tas de photos, les cadeaux pour Tomas !

_RW _: Et avec pleins de gros bisous de tout le monde ! Mais d'abord ! Toi comment ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

_HM _: Cela dépend des jours ! J'en ai plus que marre d'être bloquée dans ce fichu lit ! Je trouve le temps long ! Les journées me semblent interminables ! Des journées sans fin ! J'ai un peu l'impression d'être enfermée ! Heureusement que j'ai souvent de la visite ! Le plus dur c'est l'absence de Tomas pendant la semaine !

_RW _: Tu n'as plus longtemps à attendre, ils viennent ce soir ! Remarque, maintenant tu as du temps pour lire !

_HM _: Oui ! Mais j'aimerai bien pouvoir bouger et aller plus loin que la salle de bains !

_HP _: Courage encore quelques semaines à tenir ! Tu arrives bientôt au bout du chemin !

_RW _: Avec Pansy on a connu ça aussi ! C'est vrai que c'est dur et très long ! Une fois que les triplés étaient là, on a vite oublié cette galère !

_HM_ : Je sais je me souviens ! Mais ce n'est pas évident quand on le vit réellement ! Et justement ! Comment va ta jolie petite tribu ?

_RW _: Ben à part les parents qui sont un peu dépassés et épuisés, le trio mini Weasley a la pêche et de la voix !

_HM _: Et dire que je n'ai même pas pu aller voir Pansy à la maternité ! Heureusement que vous venez et que vous m'apportez des photos ! Ils ont dû changer ! La dernière fois que vous êtes venus tous les cinq avec Pansy, les triplés n'avaient même pas un mois ! Et toi Harry, les nouvelles ?

_HP _: Tout le monde est ok ! James est plus sage que sa sœur au même âge ! Il fait déjà ses nuits ! Lily, je m'en souviens encore elle a commencé ses nuits vers six/sept mois ! Lily galope et adore nous faire courir ! Par contre face aux triplés elle a les chocottes ! Trop de bébés d'un seul coup ! Elle a du mal à comprendre ! En plus elle a l'impression que c'est les trois mêmes !

_RW _: Elle les appelle tous les trois « Eliott » ! Pour Gwen et Alice pas moyen ! La dernière fois elle m'a même demandé si on avait fait de la magie !

_HM _: Et je vais remettre cela avec les jumelles !

_HP _: On lui a déjà expliqué avec Ginny ! Lily n'est toujours pas convaincue que ça existe ! Elle pense que c'est un truc magique ! Qu'un seul est vrai et que les autres c'est des poupées ! Et Tomas ! Il est content d'avoir deux petites sœurs ?

_HM _: Il est déçu depuis qu'il a vu les triplés avec Drago, il a trouvé ça trop nul ! Le soir à la maison il m'a dit : C'est trop nul les bébés ! On ne peut même pas jouer avec eux ! On ne peut pas faire la bagarre ! Ils sont trop petits et en plus ça pleure tout le temps !

_RW _: Moi ! Ce qui me fait flipper ! C'est quand ils vont grandir ! Ça va donner tout ce petit monde !

_HP_ : On a survécu à la guerre ! Et c'est nos gamins qui auront notre peau ! Surtout si tout le monde en fabrique plusieurs d'un coup comme vous deux ! Un par un c'est bien aussi !

Et de blabla en blabla la journée à fuser comme un éclair ! Entre les photos, les vidéos, les histoires de chacun mes amis ont laissés la place à la famille Malefoy au complet ! Trois générations réunies pour une fête d'anniversaire improvisée dans la chambre. Cette année pas de gâteau, Tomas a voulu des gaufres et de la chantilly maison ! Très pratique pour planter trois bougies sur de la chantilly qui fond ! Au concours de qui mangera le plus de gaufres ! J'ai gagné haut la main ! Merci les jumelles, je crois que ça m'a aidé ! Une overdose de gaufres, une engloutie et une autre dans la main ! Je me suis transformée en ogresse ! Et dans le lit je ressemble un peu à la mère Noël entourée de cadeaux et d'un petit garçon tout fou ! Avec deux billes à la place des yeux qui s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure qu'il découvre ses cadeaux ! Le top du top son premier balai et la panoplie complète de spider-man ! En fin de soirée une douce odeur de gourmandise a envahie la chambre et le chalet ! Et deux semaines après cette journée et avec un bon mois d'avance nos deux petites fées ont déployées leurs ailes.

**Chapt 2 **« Quand on voit double »

_Le 2 Septembre, en avant première :_

_Mme et M. Malefoy, vous présente :_

_Leur copier/coller_

_Eloïse Malefoy 46cm et 2kg 240g !_

_Loïs Malefoy 45cm et 2kg 215g !_

_La réalisatrice et les deux scénaristes vont bien !_

Deux petites fées belles et fragiles comme les premières fleurs du printemps, comme les Nivéoles. Un long mois de couveuses, de soins magiques, de perfusions, d'examens… Une surveillance de tous les instants de jour comme de nuit ! Si petites et déjà elles se battent pour la vie ! Soumises à un traitement contraignant avec un rythme soutenu, indispensable pour leurs survies ! Des biberons à heures fixes et à boire en entier ! Des prises de sang, des perfusions, les respirateurs…

Comparé aux autres familles qui vivent la même épreuve que nous, je suis médicomage. Je travaille deux étages au-dessus de la maternité. Donc je connais l'endroit par cœur, je connais tout le personnel et le jargon médical ! Il y a des soins que je peux moi-même promulguer ! Je ne suis pas impressionnée par le matériel médical ! Mais néanmoins la souffrance reste la même face à cette épreuve imprégnée d'incertitudes, de peurs et de doutes ! Aujourd'hui je comprends et je ressens l'épreuve que Drago a enduré quand j'étais entre la vie et la mort ! Dès que le bip tant redouté d'une des deux couveuses se déclenche à chaque fois nos cœurs s'arrêtent ! On retient notre souffle, on espère, on prie, on supplie ! On a peur, on doute… Avec du temps, beaucoup de patience, d'amour, de courages, de pleurs, de cris… Un jour nos deux petites battantes ont réussies à atteindre leurs poids requis ! Finit la couveuse, les piqûres, les tuyaux…Une épreuve de la vie longue et éprouvante mais qui finit bien.

Quinze jours après le chalet accueillait ses deux petites princesses pour la première fois ! Elles sont encore minuscules comparées à Tomas au même âge, mais déjà on sent qu'elles sont volontaires et têtues ! Pas de doute ce sont bien des Malefoy ! Elles se ressemblent à s'y méprendre mais pourtant elles ont déjà chacune un caractère bien différent. Eloïse toute douce, calme et déjà une grande rêveuse. Loïs la plus petite, mais quelle petite boule de nerfs et elle sait se faire entendre ! Deux petits pétales de roses qui nous mette le cœur en émoi et sans dessus ni dessous ! Leurs peaux sentent la douce tiédeur fruitée d'un soir d'été ! Nos deux pierres précieuses et sacrées qui font vibrer nos cœurs !

Avec l'arrivée des jumelles dans notre vie, le chalet a pris la forme d'une nurserie ! On voit tout en double ! Double de couches, de bib, de doudous, de lits, transats… Un duo réglé comme du papier à lettre ! Elles se réveillent en même temps ! Elles ont faim en même temps… Mais on a aussi les câlins, les rires, les bisous, les mimiques trop drôles et le tout en double ! Elles ont toutes les deux un sourire à faire fondre les neiges éternelles ! Un regard océan où l'on plonge pour s'y noyer ! Deux petites guimauves fondantes à croquer ! Et pour l'instant pour les reconnaître, une seule astuce, les habiller différemment ! Histoire de casser un peu le copier/coller physique ! Elles sont jumelles avec chacune leur propre personnalité ! C'est dans ce sens-là qu'on veut les élever ! Deux bulles identiques mais avec chacune sa propre vie ! Complices et proches sans être deux clones !

Nos journées se résument à une course contre la montre surtout depuis que j'ai repris le travail ! Les jumelles ont 8 mois et depuis trois mois, on cour du matin jusqu'au soir ! À 7 heures tout le monde debout ! Pas besoin de réveil, c'est les jumelles qui s'en chargent ! D'abord pendant qu'un nous deux change la couche des jumelles ! L'autre s'occupe de Tomas et prépare les biberons ! Après c'est le « petit déj » des enfants Malefoy ! Tomas dévore ses tartines confitures tout en gobant et louchant sur ses sœurs qui se jettent sur leurs bibs ! Et nous on mange entre deux pauses respirations des jumelles ! Ensuite toilette, habillage pour tout le monde !

Vers 8h30 gros bisous à papa et avec maman direction le « bus magique famille ». Et en route pour la crèche des « _minis sorciers_ » ! Après je cours au boulot ! En fin d'après midi c'est l'inverse, c'est Drago qui récupère notre tribu ! Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Les bibs, le goûter, les couches, les bains, le repas, les histoires et les nuits plus où moins courtes ! On court d'été en hiver ! Du matin au soir ! Et on va encore courir comme cela pendant longtemps ! Le pied, c'est les jours où l'un de nous deux ne travaille pas ! C'est encore mieux quand nos jours de repos coïncides avec Drago.

_HM _: Enfin un week-end, tous ensemble ! Pas de boulot ! Pas de garderie !

_DM_ : Et au programme ! Un rythme tranquille ! Tranquille ! Je ne cours pas ! Je ne vole pas non plus ! Pas d'entraînements ! Pas de matchs ! Profiter enfin de toi et de nos petits monstres !

_HM _: T'as tout juste partout ! Sauf que tu t'avances un peu pour ne pas voler ce week-end ! Tu as promis à Tomas une balade père/fils !

_DM _: Mais je n'ai pas oublié ! Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Là, c'est pour le plaisir !

_HM _: Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Il en a parlé toute la semaine !

_DM _: Ça je sais ! Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ! Tous les soirs, j'ai dû lui promettre ! J'ai aussi promis aux jumelles de dessiner avec elles ! Une grande séance de peinture familiale nous attend ! Et je dois aussi finir le tableau de famille, enfin seulement si j'ai du temps et rien de mieux à faire !

_HM _: Quel programme pour un week-end tranquille !

_DM_ : Entre deux siestes ! Je suis sûr que c'est possible ! De toute façon on sera bien obligé de suivre le rythme des filles et leur baby-trot !

_HM _: Je suis sûre que dans deux mois, elles marchent ! Dire qu'il y a quelques mois on a craint pour leurs vies !

_DM _: La graine de championnes nos filles !

Effectivement deux mois après, finit les quatre pattes et le baby-trot pour les filles ! Et bonjour la vie où tout devient accessible ! Une découverte du nouveau monde en sonnet à quatre mains ! Un duo de touche à tout et tout le temps ! Deux minies tornades que rien ni personne n'arrête! Toujours dans nos jambes ! En grandissant Éloïse et Loïs ont même inventées leur propre langage, des codes secrets auxquels on ne comprend pas grand-chose, des jeux avec leurs propres règles incompréhensibles sauf pour elles ! Pour le langage, elles remplacent la première syllabe de chaque mot par un « o ». Maman devient « moman », papa devient « popa »… Quelques mots ça va, mais tout un discours… Ça me rend folle ! Dans « jo vo ocore do potes » cela donne après traduction « je veux encore des pates » ! Je déteste quand elles parlent comme ça ! Au bout de cinq minutes tout le monde décroche !

**Chapt 3** « dernière surprise »

Dans le ventre du chalet ronronne des rires et des cris d'enfants. Des pleurs, des bagarres et aussi des instants magiques. La cabane du jardin s'est transformée en terrain de conquête aux monstres, aux dragons avec des chevaliers et princesses. Avec des trésors et des aventures extraordinaires ! Que seuls les enfants sont capables de voir et de vivre ! Et aussi des bêtises ! Et pas de mal de bêtises ! A croire qu'ils font un concours entre eux. Leurs devises un pour tous dans les bêtises et plus personne pour assumer ! Les bonnes bêtises enfermer le chat dans le placard ! Écrire, dessiner sur les murs ! Vider les paquets de gâteaux ! Faire la course dans les couloirs ! On ne fait pas de bataille avec les petits pois ! On les mange !

Loïs laisse ton frère tranquille! Tomas laisse tranquille tes sœurs ! Les enfants à table ! Redonne ça à ta sœur ! Non ne fais pas ça ! Loïs ne mord pas ta sœur ! Tomas lâche les cheveux d'Éloïse ! Tomas ne saute pas dans la flaque d'eau ! Éloïse ramasse tes jouets ! Loïs ne pousse pas ton frère ! Éloïse ne pousse pas ton frère ! Brossez-vous les dents ! Les filles lâchez votre pouce ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler toutes les cinq minutes pour rien ! J'ai dit _**À Table**_ ! C'est l'heure d'aller au lit ! Et les deux, on arrête avec le langage codé, ça me fatigue ! C'est marrant cinq minutes votre petit manège maintenant stop ! Assis tous les trois, le prochain qui bouge où qui dit un truc _**je le scotch à sa chaise !**_

Je garde le meilleur pour la fin il y a un an Zora est venue compléter le tableau. Et chez elle les bêtises c'est un peu comme une deuxième peau, une seconde nature ! Ce qui nous donne Tomas 6 ans _(le 2 aout_), les jumelles trois ans _(le 2 septembre_) et Zora un an _(le 20 septembre)_. Notre petite dernière, pas forcement prévue. Que dire de la petite dernière Malefoy ! Avec ses petites boucles blondes et ses yeux chocolat qui pétillent de malice qui en disent long ! Quel bonheur de l'avoir parmi nous ! Une jolie petite frimousse vive et pleine de vie ! Un petit clown qui d'un sourire illumine notre vie ! Par contre c'est la dernière des enfants Malefoy ! En septembre le chalet rime avec anniversaire et fête !

_DM _: Bon sang quelle journée ! Avec le bazar qu'on a mis aujourd'hui au _« Parc lutin magique »_ ! Je suis sûr que les familles Potter, Weasley, Zabini et Malefoy vont être interdites d'entrer pendant plusieurs générations ! Je m'en souviendrai longtemps du premier anniversaire de Zora !

_HM _: En même temps c'est un Parc prévu pour les familles ! C'est eux qui on inclut la formule spécial anniversaire ! Qu'est ce que j'ai rigolé en voyant la tête de notre hôtesse ! Entre les jumelles et les triplés, la pauvre toute la journée elle s'est trompée dans les prénoms ! Elle va en faire des cauchemars pendant longtemps ! Ils ont été terrible avec leur jeu du _« devine qui est qui »_ ?

_DM _: Neufs gnomes et pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Même Zora a mis son grain de sable ! Pourtant les jumelles sont faciles à distinguer ! Eloïse a un grain de beauté sous l'œil droit et Loïs le sien est sous l'œil gauche !

_HM _: Déjà il faut le savoir ! Et quand elles s'amusent avec Blaise pour qu'il intervertisse leurs grains de beauté, même moi je dois m'y prendre à deux fois avant de les reconnaître ! Sacré Blaise depuis qu'il a trouvé ce nouveau jeu, c'est toutes les cinq minutes ! En plus je crois que notre hôtesse du jour avait un problème à distinguer sa droite et sa gauche !

_DM_ : Arrête c'était trop drôle ! Et Zora qui lui disait non et « _pédu »_ à chaque fois, même quand elle avait juste ! Elle a été atroce ! Des quatre, c'est vraiment elle la plus terrible !

_HM_ : Déjà bébé, elle ne dormait jamais ! Toujours la Pêche ! Et depuis qu'elle marche, c'est une bêtise avec la main droite, une avec la main gauche ! En même temps dans sa petite tête elle pense déjà à la prochaine connerie à faire ! Avec pour couronner le tout exactement le même petit sourire en coin que toi ! Sous sa tête d'ange se cache un vrai démon ! Comme son père !

_DM _: Je m'incline ! Par contre son petit côté _« je veux avoir le dernier mot et je veux tout savoir »_, ça c'est toi !

_HM_ : Et avoir Blaise comme parrain ça va l'aider ! Tu les as vues avec Blaise à la boutique de friandises ! En plus de transformer la boutique en véritable jungle ! Il leur a acheté la moitié du magasin ! Tu m'étonnes qu'ils l'adorent Tonton Blaise ! Pour eux, Blaise est synonyme de bonbons et bêtises ! Et pour Zora c'est quasiment un Dieu !

_DM _: Au moins ils s'entendront bien ! Blaise aura son excuse pour rester un éternel gamin ! Et comme d'après mes parents « Zora » c'est moi tout craché niveau tempérament ! C'est clair que ces deux-là vont être comme… Arh ! C'est quoi déjà ce dicton Moldu !

_HM_ : « cul et chemise » !

_DM _: Oui ! C'est celui là ! Il va lui apprendre toutes les bêtises les plus improbables ! Son professeur particulier dans les conneries et à l'école buissonnière ! Et sur ce terrain là, je sais qu'il est très doué !

_HM_ : Ça promet ! Elle va nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

_DM_ : Chut…Attends ! Écoute…Tu entends ?

_HM _: Non ! Quoi ?

DM : Ben rien justement ! C'est tout calme ! On n'entend rien ! Je crois que tous les monstres dorment ! Enfin ! Je suis mort ! Un de ces quatre, ils vont m'achever ! J'en peux plus de tous ces anniversaires en septembre ! Toi ! Les filles ! Les cadeaux, la tribu, le bruit, les cris ! Par moment j'ai l'impression de devenir animateur pour enfant ! C'est génial mais qu'est ce que cela fait du bien quand la journée se termine !

_HM _: Tu devrais être content ! Tomas a eu plein de petites sœurs ! C'est ce que tu voulais !

_DM _: Mais je suis content ! Content, mais complètement claqué ! C'est quelque chose les filles de septembre ! Elles ne s'arrêtent jamais !

_HM _: C'est les meilleures !

_DM _: On va dire ça !

_HM _: Trente ans ! Tu te rends compte ! J'ai trente ans !

_DM_ : Drôlement vieille ! Tu fais peur !

_HM _: Encore quelques mois et toi aussi ! Petit jeune ! Sérieusement depuis que notre tribu est là… j'ai l'impression que le temps nous file entre les doigts ! Les années sont devenues des heures !

_DM_ : Le temps nous file peut-être entre les doigts, mais pas l'amour que j'ai pour toi ! En tombant amoureux de toi, j'ai pris perpète ! Et tu es plutôt pas mal pour une vieille ! Si tu n'étais pas ma femme, je t'épouserais sur le champ !

_HM _: Beau rattrapage ! Tu t'en sors bien !


	15. Chapter 15

**PARTIE 15 : **Retour aux sources

**Chapt 1 : **« cartons, pagailles et désordres »

On connaissait le chalet sens dessus-dessous version Blaise Zabini. Ces derniers temps il a pris une allure de brocante, vide grenier. Les derniers cartons s'entassent pour un dernier convoi. Tout le reste nous attend déjà en Angleterre, dans notre nouvelle maison/château. Les enfants sont au manoir chez leurs grands parents. Demain c'est le grand jour, on retourne vivre en Angleterre. Eh oui ! Après toutes ces années en France, une nouvelle page se tourne. Drago a arrêté sa carrière et a laissé sa place à la nouvelle génération. Même si son nom en tant qu'attrapeur des _Tapesouafles restera longtemps l'idole des jeunes et de la gente féminine. Eh oui ! Son quota séduction ne faiblit pas, pire c'est comme un bon vin, il s'accentue et se bonifie avec les années. Que moi je craque normal je l'aime, je suis sa femme… Mais voir une banderole géante le suivre durant tous ces matchs au fil des années avec écrit en gros : « __**Malefoy épouse-nous, oubli ta femme **__»…ça ne me faisait plus rire. Le pire c'est pour Drago cela a fini par l'user et le peser. C'était le seul joueur à qui l'on posait toujours des questions du style : « Et pour toutes vous amoureuses… un petit mot… ». Ou alors « toujours avec votre femme, c'est juste pour tenir informer toutes vos prétendantes qui attendent leur tour »…Un jour un journaliste a été un peu trop loin, ce qui devait arriver arriva, Drago l'a littéralement étalé. Une droite, une gauche et un journaliste sportif à terre. Sa célébrité de « beau gosse » a largement dépassé sa notoriété sportive. Et qui aurait cru qu'un jour le prince séducteur des Serpentards ne le supporterait plus au point d'en être lassé et fatigué de cette vie. Une vie et une ville, où tout tourne autour des Tapesouafles et de Drago Malefoy. _

_Aujourd'hui, il veut fuir tout ça et goûter à la tranquillité et au calme. J'ai même finie par quitter mon travail, il y a quatre ans déjà. C'était la seule solution pour nous d'avoir un minimum de vie de couple et de famille…nombreuse. Donc pendant quatre ans, on a vécu ainsi. Durant toute la saison de quiddtich on a suivi Drago et tous ses déplacements, de ville en ville, de pays en pays, d'hôtel en hôtel… Je suis devenu une femme de sportif et une maitresse d'école pour nos enfants (On a même songé à vivre en roulotte magique…). Et le reste de l'année (la saison de quidditch terminée) on vivait au chalet, nos amis venaient nous voir. Une vie bizarre, pas toujours facile mais on l'a fait et on a réussi. Et quelle vie, Zora notre petite dernière n'a que cinq ans et elle a déjà fait le tour du monde. Tant de rencontres, tant de paysages grandioses et impressionnants, tant de cultures différentes et riches qui ont donné à nos enfants un enrichissement et une ouverture aux autres, uniques !_

_La géographie, l'histoire, la culture, la langue d'un pays en direct, un apprentissage qui c'est fait naturellement. Des lieux historiques, des musées, des monuments et la cuisine des quatre coins du monde. Les anecdotes et les histoires des familles que l'ont ne trouvera jamais dans les livres que l'on a rencontrées. Et des matchs de quidditch, ses victoires, ses fêtes et ses défaites parfois. Et s'il y a bien une équipe qui a tout gagné, c'est bien les Tapesouafles. Et puis les choses changent et surtout les enfants grandissent. Et un jour le dernier match de sa carrière est arrivé, un soir de printemps à Quiberon. Cet été au chalet tout le monde a fait du tri et des cartons. Et de jours en jours il s'est vidé, les pièces raisonnent comme au bord d'une falaise. Ce nid si douillet ressemble à un grand fantôme. Finit l'invasion des jouets dans le couloir, finit les vêtements qui traînent dans les chambres des enfants. Plus de rires, de cris, de bagarres, d'aventures de monstres et de dragons… _

_DM :__ Allo… Eh ho… Moi parler à toi._

_HM : __Hein ! Tu disais ?_

_DM :__ C'est bon, t'es reconnectée ?_

_HM : __Très drôle. Excuse, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées._

_DM : __Non, sans blague. Ça fait cinq minutes que je parle dans le vide. Et on peut savoir à quoi tu pensais ?_

_HM : __A toi._

_DM :__ Content de le savoir. Et tu penses à un truc coquin j'espère…_

_HM : __Crétin._

_DM : __Il y avait longtemps._

_HM : __Non, je me demandais juste si tu…_

_DM :__ Si je quoi ?_

_HM : Tu ne regrettes pas ?_

_DM : __J'y suis, j'ai compris. Sérieusement, on va encore cette conversation ?_

_HM : __Je suis bien placée pour savoir ce que cela fait de prendre cette décision. De changer de vie, d'arrêter de travailler… enfin ta carrière et…_

_DM : __Chut…__Stop. C'est ma décision comme cela a été la tienne il y a quatre ans. Tu ne l'as pas regretté et moi non plus, je sais que je ne vais pas le regretter. J'en ai autant envie que j'en ai besoin._

_HM :__ A la différence c'est que moi, je savais que je mettais ma carrière juste entre parenthèse. Un poste m'attend à sainte mangouste. Toi le quidditch c'est vraiment fini._

_DM : __Et j'espère bien, excepter entre amis et en famille. Je vais enfin retrouver ma liberté._

_HM :__ Ta liberté ? Développe. S'il y a un message, je ne l'ai pas bien saisie._

_DM : __Etre libre d'avoir une vie où j'ai le temps de voir ma famille, mes enfants grandir. De voir quand ma femme change de coiffure et pas une semaine après. De permettre à nos enfants de commencer à tisser leurs propres liens et de prendre racine. De les entendre nous raconter leurs aventures à poudlard. Enfin, dans un an avec Tomas pour commencer. Tu te rends compte que pour Zora, cette aventure a commencé alors qu'elle n'avait même pas deux ans._

_HM :__ Et elle va avoir cinq ans._

_DM :__ Oui. Et à chaque fois qu'on est revenu vivre au chalet, elle redécouvrait tout comme si c'était la première fois, nos amis compris. Sauf Blaise et mes parents qu'on voyait plus souvent. J'ai détesté ça._

_HM :__ C'est vraie ! que ce n'était pas facile et très déstabilisant. _

_DM : __La voilà ! Ma liberté dont je parlais. J'en ai marre de courir, marre des entraînements, des matchs, de ne pas rester plus d'un mois à un endroit. Et dès qu'on reprenait les habitudes d'une vie normale au chalet, il fallait repartir. Je ne veux plus de tout ça. Vous êtes ma famille, pas mes bagages. La vie de globe trotter ne devait pas durer. La presse, les photos, les scandales inventés pour faire vendre…Les paparazzis ont même failli avoir notre peau, réussir notre séparation. Et à un moment donné, j'ai cru t'avoir vraiment perdu. Tu allais me quitter. Ça été comme une alarme, un signal pour moi. Et je l'ai entendu et j'ai réagi. Te perdre, que tu me quittes…ça ne fait pas partie de mes projets. C'était inconcevable. On a toujours su tous les deux que ma carrière d'attrapeur ne durerais pas toute ma vie. C'était le moment d'arrêter et en plus au fond de moi, je le savais déjà. _

_HM :__ Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, je ne suis pas partie, je suis toujours là. _

_DM : Je sais mais je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Je ne veux plus être comment tu disais déjà… « un fantôme, une ombre ». Je ne suis pas un fantôme ! Mme Malefoy. C'est sans toi que je deviendrai une ombre. Je ne suis plus personne sans toi. Et le reste de ma vie, c'est toi et les enfants. _

_HM : __Je te l'ai déjà dit aujourd'hui ?_

_DM :__ Quoi donc ?_

_HM :__ je t'aime. _

_DM : __Mais j'espère bien. Tant que j'y pense, toi tu parlais de quoi ? Tu pensais à quoi comme message ?_

_HM : __Quand t'as parlé de liberté__…__J'ai cru à un moment que tu m'annonçais que tu allais refaire ta vie avec une ancienne groupie hystérique._

_DM : Granger… Court…_

_HM :__ Je n'aime pas trop quand tu m'appelles Granger. _

_DM : __C'est pour ça que je vais être très gentil,__je te laisse dix secondes d'avance. Et après je t'attrape et je te séquestre dans mes bras._

_Dix secondes c'est nul comme avance, ça n'équivaut à rien, même si j'ai aimé quand il m'a rattrapé. En même temps, je l'avais un peu cherché. Une dernière bataille, une dernière nuit de folie dans le chalet, ça ne se refusait pas. _

**Chapt 2 : **« Retrouvailles »

_ Revoir nos amis « la tribu », retourner à une vie plus normale, avoir du temps. On en avait vraiment un besoin presque vital. Tomas vient d'avoir dix ans et dans un an, il va découvrir Poudlard et tout ce qui va avec, les filles suivront dans quelques années. Aucune autre école n'était envisageable pour nos enfants. Je sais aujourd'hui en les regardant s'amuser et rire comme des fous avec les triplés, Lily-Rose et James, je sais qu'on a fait le bon choix. Et que dire d'Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, ils nous ont tellement manqués. Pendant quatre ans, nos contacts on été très épisodiques, parsemés et toujours trop courts. Et sous ce soleil du mois d'août, je savoure tous ces instants magiques et intenses. _

_Septembre s'approche tout doucement avec tous ces anniversaires et la rentrée scolaire pour tous nos monstres à la clé. J'appréhende un peu cette rentrée, depuis quatre ans c'était l'école à domicile. Tomas est le seul à se souvenir de l'école. Les jumelles n'ont connues qu'une année scolaire quand elles avaient trois ans et dans quinze jours, elles en vont avoir 7. Pour Zora ça va être une grande première. Cinq ans et comme si c'était écrit sa toute première année d'école commence le 20 septembre, le jour de son anniversaire. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer restant plus de dix minutes tranquille. Elle va remuer et déménager sa classe, je plains déjà sa maîtresse. Sous ses airs d'ange se cache une vraie tornade blonde. Une sacrée épreuve l'attend cette année mais sa curiosité la sauvera. Qu'il est vraiment très loin, le temps des couches. Surtout quand je regarde Tomas qui taquine gentiment Lily-Rose. Ils feront leur entrée ensemble à Poudlard, ces deux-là sont très complices. Un peu comme leurs pères qui ont trouvé un nouveau terrain de jeu. Qui ira dans quelle maison, telle est la question qui turlupine Drago et Harry. Encore un an à tenir avant le verdict. Et des combats en perspective entre un serpent et un lion._

_Ce qui me trouble et me ravie le plus c'est le visage détendu et serein de mon homme. J'aime revoir cette lueur dans ses yeux, et son petit sourire qui ne le quitte plus. Je sens qu'il revit, qu'on revit. Ses projets d'avenirs lointains, aider Pansy avec ses galeries d'art même s'il n'est toujours pas d'accord pour exposer ses toiles. Mais connaissant Pansy, elle arrivera bien à ses fins. Quand à moi je ne reprends le travail qu'en février. Alors en attendant, je compte bien profiter de tout ce temps libre et de tout ce petit monde. Trop d'années en accélérées où tout s'enchaînait à un rythme effréné se sont succédées. On a toujours été vite, trop vite pour certains mais maintenant il est grand temps de ralentir le rythme, de revenir à la réalité._

_RW : __Mione, arrête de baver. On sait qu'il est beau ton mari._

_HM : __Très drôle, Ron. Tu veux que je te ressorte certaines photos des matchs des Tapesouafles où l'on te voit en fan hystérique. Où tu chantes, qui est le plus fort « Drago », qui est le plus…_

_RW :__ C'est bon tu as gagné. C'était juste une blague. Ça fait du bien de te revoir, de vous retrouver et de vous voir toujours aussi complice après ces années de folies._

_HM : __Ne m'en parle pas. Il fallait que cela s'arrête._

_DM : __Et qu'est ce qui devait s'arrêter ?_

_RW :__ Votre vie à mille à l'heure. Avec Harry ont était à deux doigts de passer un avis de recherche par moment. _

_DM :__ A cet humour typiquement Weasley, ça m'avait manqué._

_RW : __Mais c'est qu'il devient tout docile avec l'âge._

_DM :__ Ne pousse pas trop ta chance la belette._

_RW : __Je me disais aussi que la fouine n'était pas loin._

_HM : __Ben voilà, je vous retrouve. Je me demandais quand vos duels de gamins allaient recommencer, aujourd'hui. Il faut que je prévienne Ginny et Pansy, il ne faut pas qu'on rate le spectacle._

_RW : Un plongeon tout habillée dans votre lac ça te tente Mione ?_

_HM : __Tellement classique. Il faudrait peut-être renouveler votre stock. Je peux sauter dans le lac toute seule si vous voulez._

_BZ :__ Mais c'est un classique tellement plaisant de vous mettre à l'eau. Et c'est beaucoup plus drôle de te courir après. Je sais de quoi je parle. Les gars je peux la mettre à l'eau._

_HM :__ Blaise, il faudra qu'un jour tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour toujours arriver quant il ne faut pas. Et de toute façon, c'était déjà dans mon intention d'aller me baigner dans le lac. _

_BZ :__ Là tu n'es pas drôle._

_HM :__ Non, mais j'ai chaud. A tout à l'heure, les pré-ados._

_BZ :__ Des pré-ados. Je rêve où ta femme vient de nous traiter de pré-ados._

_RW :__ Encore des ados, mais pré-ados. Elle va payer._

_DM :__ Doucement, c'est un peu de ma femme qu'on parle. _

_Cette fois ! C'est pour en sortir de ce foutu lac que j'ai eu du mal. Un sort de propulsion m'a rejetée dans le lac dès qu'un de mes pieds ne touchait plus l'eau. Les petits cons, ils veulent jouer, alors on va jouer. Ce mois d'août c'est canicule et ça tombe bien. Le lac est l'endroit préféré de tout le monde. La bataille pour l'accès, la prise du lac va commencer. C'est là, où l'on est le mieux sous cette chaleur accablante. On a même emménagé des tentes berbères sur la rive, pour passer des nuits/jours plus frais. On vit un peu la nuit et on dort la journée. Au plus haut du soleil, quant la chaleur est insoutenable, il n'y a plus personne. Tous au repli sous les tentes pour une bonne sieste. Merci la magie, qui permet aux tentes de rester fraîches._

_ Et après la guerre du territoire « le lac » commence. Du lac mais surtout du ponton au milieu, magie interdite, bateau gonflable pour les non-nageurs et brassards magiques obligatoires. Passer tout ça, ce sont les premiers sur le ponton qui empêchent les autres de monter et qui aide leur équipe à monter. Sans oublier de faire attention à ne pas être pousser à l'eau par un adversaire. L'équipe gagnante est celle qui arrive la première, au grand complet sur le ponton. Là aussi un grand classique garçons contre filles, adultes/enfants compris. Même si à ce stade retrouver les enfants des adultes s'avèrent une tâche impossible. Plus difficile de jouer le jeu pour Tomas et Lily. Et c'est trop craquant de les voir. De voir Tomas protéger Lily d'un des triplés qui allait la pousser à l'eau. A chaque fois le triplé concerné se retrouve à l'eau. Tomas le pousse mine de rien, équipe ou pas. Ce qui a le don d'énerver Gwen et Eliott, portrait crachait de Ron en colère. Bref toute cette grande équipe s'amuse comme des enfants. Une bouffée d'oxygène et de fous rires. Les victoires sont assez équilibrées et un peu du grand n'importe quoi. Le seul but est de s'éclater. _

_Le soir pour nous remettre de cette bataille, on savoure la paix autour d'un repas à thème sous le coucher de soleil. Un repas à thème, une idée des enfants, un différent chaque soir. Des fées en passant par les pirates jusqu'au extra-terrestre, sans oublier les supers héros et légendes diverses. On se déguise, on décore en suivant le thème du soir, on prévoit des jeux, des histoires pour les enfants. Des moments si précieux et tellement délicieux qu'on en veut encore et que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Plus d'étoiles dans les yeux de tous nos enfants que dans le ciel. _

**Chapt 3 : **« quand l'inattendu vous tend des bras si chers »

Premier noël au complet dans notre maison/château (je ne me suis toujours pas décidée). Si c'est un castel, qui accueille les Weasley au complet (parents, grand parents, cousins, neveux…) déjà tous installés dans le salon. Non, réflexion remplissent le salon. Harry et sa minuscule tribu vient d'arriver tous enneigés. Et moi, je cours toujours. Enfin je tente pour « la je ne sais plus combien de fois » de finir de me préparer. Non, je ne suis pas vraiment en retard, Narcissa et Lucius ne sont pas encore arrivés. Eux d'habitude si ponctuels, il y a vraiment un truc qui se trame ces derniers temps. Tous ces regards complices, ces discussions qui prennent fin quand j'arrive. Depuis pas mal de temps déjà, je sens qu'on me cache des choses. Je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire, ce soir le champagne va m'aider à mener ma petite enquête. Dans cinq minutes je suis prête. Et je compte bien régler mes comptes.

_HP_ : Alors. Dis-moi, qu'elle ne se doute toujours de rien ?

_DM : _Non, mais elle sait que je lui cache quelque chose. Qu'il se trame un truc. Heureusement elle est très loin du compte.

_HP_ : T'es vraiment pas doué pour garder un secret.

_DM : _Je viens de te dire qu'elle était à des années lumières de la vérité, si tu préfères. En même temps, il ne fallait pas me mettre dans la confidence. Tu crois ça me plait de lui mentir, peut-être. T'imagine deux seconde si elle s'était mise dans la tête qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

_HP_ : Je sais. Mais on avait vraiment besoin de toi pour récupérer des photos, des copies de ses lettres. Nous ça fait plusieurs années qu'on est dans la confidence. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela a été dur pour nous tous.

_DM : _Sauf que moi, je vis avec tous les tu la connais aussi bien que moi, ce n'est pas facile de lui cacher quelque chose. Imagine une seconde… si elle s'était mise en tête qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Heureusement que ça s'arrête ce soir. Mais je ne trouve toujours pas les mots pour ce que vous avez fait. Je sais que pour toi plus qu'un autre ça a dû te brasser. Je crois que je devrai la fermer par moment.

_HP_ : C'est bon Malefoy. Je vais bien et je suis encore plus impatient que toi. C'est ta femme mais aussi ma meilleure amie. Sans elle et sans Ron, se Présent n'existerait peut-être pas. En parlant des parents d'Hermione, Tu les a vus ?

_DM : _Oui, cette après midi au manoir. Ils vont bien et ils ont hâte de revoir leur fille, même si leurs souvenirs sont encore partiels. Et bien sûr de connaitre leurs petits enfants. C'est plus la réaction d'Hermione qui m'inquiète, pour elle ses parents l'ont définitivement oublié. Quand elle va les revoir ce soir, j'ai peur de l'électrochoc.

_HP_ : J'espère qu'on ne va pas la tuer.

_DM :_ T'en veux une. Vaut mieux pour vous, sinon vous êtes tous morts.

_HP_ : C'est tes parents qui sont à l'origine de tout ça.

_DM : _Et dire que ça fait des années que ça dure et que j'ai rien vu. Je comprends mieux tous leurs longs voyages secrets.

_HP_ : En même temps vous aviez un peu disparus de la surface du monde. Vous n'aviez le temps de rien, alors pour que tu repères ce qui se tramait, il n'y avait aucun risque.

_DM :_ Je comprends mieux tous leurs voyages secrets.

_HP :_ Tu verrais l'équipe qu'ils ont embauchée. C'est une équipe vraiment impressionnante. Des médecins et médicomages spécialisés en neurologie, des scientifiques spécialistes du cerveau, de la mémoire... Et toutes ces machines dont je n'ai toujours rien compris. Quelle équipe de dingues.

_HM : _Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc qui ne fallait pas. Vous parliez des enfants non ?

_DM : _Bien sûr qu'on parlait des enfants. C'est juste que tu nous as surpris. Tu es vraiment à croquer. Dommage qu'il y ait autant de monde sinon je…

_HP : _C'est là que je rejoins les autres au salon. Je leur dis que vous arrivez.

_HM : _Tes parents ne sont toujours pas là ? Maintenant je suis inquiète.

_DM : _No panic. Ils arrivent. Et à ce sujet, en parlant de mes parents… Je voulais juste te dire que c'est cool ma belle.

_HM : _Ok. J'ai manqué un épisode.

_DM :_ Tu vas vite comprendre.

Pour comprendre, effectivement j'ai compris. Ils ne manquaient plus que Narcissa et Lucius pour être au complet et commencer le réveillon de noël, avant demain matin. Alors forcement quand on a sonné, je m'attendais a voir Narcissa et Lucius faire leur entrée dans le salon chargés de cadeaux comme chaque année. Mais cette année le cadeau m'a secoué si fort que je reprends doucement connaissance dans mon lit.

_NM : _Harry va chercher Drago, elle reprend connaissance.

_HM : _Narcissa…

_NM :_ ça va Hermione, tout va bien. Drago arrive.

_HM : _Tout à l'heure, j'ai cru voir mes parents et…

DM : Enfin te revoilà parmi nous. Tu te sens mieux ?

_HM : _Oui, je j'ai vu…

_DM : _Tes parents, je sais et ils sont impatients de te revoir.

_HM : _Attend. Qu'est ce que tu dis. Ce n'est pas drôle.

_DM : _Tu préfères te mettre en boule ou tu préfères m'écouter.

_HM : _Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas se souvenir de moi.

_DM : _En fait si, ils se souviennent. Enfin ils ont des flashs et des souvenirs qui reviennent de plus en plus souvent. Ta naissance, le jour où tu as reçu la lettre t'annonçant que tu étais sorcière. Des passages de tes récits des années à poudlard. Harry, Ron, et même moi mais quand tu me détestais. Ils ont été drôlement surpris du changement et…

_HM : _Mais comment ? Attend, tu as vu mes parents ?

_DM :_ Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique tout maintenant ? Tu sais ils n'en peuvent plus t' veulent te voir.

Les explications du pourquoi, comment sont venus bien plus tard dans la nuit. Je crois que j'aurais pu rester toute la nuit dans ma chambre entouré de mes parents. Ils ont vieilli mais ils n'ont pas changé et bon sang que ça fait du bien de les retrouver. Ce soir une partie de moi, un vide en moi se remplit. Je me sens entière. Dix ans qu'ils se battent pour reprendre le contrôle de leurs souvenirs, de leur vie d'avant. Entre magie, hypnose, potions, traitement expérimental sur la mémoire… Ils ont finis par se rappeler, ils m'ont retrouvé, moi leur fille oubliée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je suis restée dans les bras de mes parents à pleurer, à rire, à écouter leurs voix mais ce soir le temps n'a plus d'importance. Sauf que vu le nombre de personnes qui ont défilés dans la chambre pour vérifier si j'allais bien, il a bien fallu que j'en sorte.

Et quand je disais qu'on allait manger le matin, il est 1 heure du matin. Les enfants, pour faire court, ils ne sont pas près de se coucher. Ce soir rime avec retrouvaille, connaissance, amour, fête, joie et bonne humeur. Et tout ce petit monde a résumé plus de dix ans de vies, ponctués d'anecdotes, de souvenirs, d'aventures. Les mariages, naissances, voyages… La fin de la guerre, notre dernière année à Poudlard, la vie à Quiberon, notre de vie de globe trotteur et enfin cette nuit. Sans oublié tous les détails de Blaise. Un puzzle que l'on a tenté de reconstruire. Mes pauvres parents, les quantités d'informations qu'ils ont dûs assimiler. Quand à leurs genoux entre les jumelles et Zora, demain comme cadeau pour mes parents c'est tout trouvé des béquilles. Et j'espère que quelqu'un a pensé à m'offrir une palette de mouchoirs. Les émotions sont tellement fortes, qu'il va me falloir du temps pour redescendre de mon nuage. Et des torrents de larmes de joies, il va y en avoir. Moi qui voulais des réponses sur le mystère qui planait, j'ai été servie, ravie et totalement déconcertée.

_DM :_ Dis-moi que tu vas bien.

_HM :_ Je vais bien, je me remets doucement. Mais qu'est ce que c'est bon. Tu savais depuis quand ?

_DM : _Depuis notre arrivée ici. On ne pouvait pas te le dire, ils devaient être vraiment prêts. Le traitement enfin tout ce truc, à commencer à donner des résultats il y a seulement deux ans. Depuis ils rééduquent leur mémoire. Ils ne se souviendront jamais de tout, mais par contre ils savent que tu es leur fille.

_HM : _Comment les as t-on convaincus de participer à tout ça ?

_LM :_ Tout simplement parce qu'ils sentaient que quelque chose leur manquait. Tu étais comme une trace, une présence qu'ils avaient du mal à s'expliquer. Alors ils m'ont écouté et on accepté l'expérience.

_HM :_ Lucius, merci je…

_LM :_ Ah, non par pitié plus de larmes. Et arrête avec tes mercis, je ne suis pas sourd ni sénile encore. Drago fait un truc. Comment on l'arrête.

_DM : _Il faut juste attendre que ça passe. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

_HM : _C'est bon, je ne pleure plus.

Le lendemain a été dur pour tout le monde, sauf pour les enfants excités de déballer leurs cadeaux après les avoir trouvés sous le sapin plus que vraiment très très grand. Pour les adultes, c'est le mode mollusque qui prime. Un bon gros mal de tête pour certains à en voir la tête d'Harry, Blaise et Ron, je leur avais pourtant dire qu'au champagne mon père les allongeraient. Pas manqué, ces trois là ne tiendront pas la journée. Un Blaise qui se tait après avoir parlé au sapin et essayé de danser avec tout le reste de la nuit, je sens qu'il va se faire tout petit et m'éviter aujourd'hui. L'histoire du timbre, enfin je tiens une vengeance digne de ce nom. Parce que quand je dis parler au sapin, je devrai dire déclaration d'amour accompagnée… Et là c'est jouissif une chanson à la guitare, une version revisitée de mon beau sapin… Je la sens bien cette future année.


	16. Chapter 16

**PARTIE 16 : Mes parents, mes amis, ma famille et moi**

**Chapt 1 :** « paillettes, cabarets et bonne année »

Les premiers jours qui ont suivi le retour de mes parents dans ma vie, comment dire… Je sursautais quand j'entendais, quand je croisais mes parents. Un peu comme dans les films d'horreurs. Pas que mes parents ressemblent à des zombies. Mais au début revoir leurs visages était comme un rêve, alors dès qu'ils me parlaient, je restais figée. Il m'a fallu un petit temps d'adaptation même si je suis toujours un peu ailleurs. J'ai de nouvelles phrases à mon vocabulaire « où sont mes parents » ou « vous avez vus mes parents ». J'adore pour moi ça sonne vraiment bien, bon un peu moins pour les autres, vu que maintenant ils répondent tous à la question avant que je ne la pose. Je suis toujours perchée sur ma planète, très haut dans mes nuages. Quand mes enfants étaient bébés, je passais des heures à les contempler, aujourd'hui ce sont mes parents que je regarde de cette façon, et eux aussi. Les premiers matins, quelle sensation étrange et émouvante de repartager des petits déjeuners avec ses parents après tant d'années d'absence. Si bien qu'en général quand je me décide à boire mon thé au lieu de manger du regard mes parents, il est froid. Les matins où les enfants sont réveillés en même temps que nous, je redescends plus vite de mon nuage si grand soit-il. Grâce à leur curiosité naturelle, une routine s'est installée quand ils déjeunent avec nous. Il faut que je leur raconte tout ce que je faisais avec mes parents. Mon école primaire, nos vacances, nos voyages, notre maison…Bref par le biais des enfants, je me suis replongée dans mes souvenirs d'enfances lointains que j'ai vécue avec mes parents Jeanne et Walter Granger. Ironie du destin, j'ai enlevé la mémoire à mes parents et aujourd'hui tous les matins, c'est comme si je leur redonnais petit bout par petit bout.

Et le soir autour de la cheminée un autre rituel s'est installé entre eux, Drago et moi. Le soir c'est à leur tour de tout vouloir savoir, du comment nous étions passés de « je te hais à je t'aime ». Notre vie à Quiberon, notre mariage tragique (passage très dur à revivre pour Drago et bouleversant pour mes parents), et sans oublier la naissance des enfants. Le quidditch, avec la participation de Blaise, Harry et Ron qui ponctuaient les récits en revivant certains matchs comme s'ils y étaient. Notre vie aux quatre coins du monde. Tous les albums photos, vidéos de famille ont été pris d'assaut par mes parents.

Une aile de notre castel est prévue pour mes parents après les fêtes. Pour l'instant on affiche complet. Du côté amis on trouve les Potter, les Weasley (juste Ron et sa petite famille), Blaise et du côté famille il y a les parents de Drago et une nouveauté cette année, les miens. Vingt personnes en tout qui s'apprêtent à passer un réveillon à thème, et oui les enfants ont encore frappé. Leurs choix cabaret et paillettes. Pour l'instant c'est un peu le calme avant la tempête. Je me réveille doucement devant mon thé, prête à affronter le dernier jour de l'année.

_JG :_ Bonjour ma puce.

_HM :_ Bonjour maman. Bien dormie ?

_JG_ : Oui. Comme tous les jours. Je commence à ne plus me perdre, grâce aux flèches magiques de Zora et d'Éloïse qui me guident dans ce château. J'ai trouvé la cuisine du premier coup. Par contre, je crois que ton père s'est perdu. Pourtant je lui avais dit de suivre les flèches des filles.

_HM :_ Elles inventent toujours tout un tas de trucs les deux cerveaux en herbe. Parfois c'est très utile.

_JG_: En parlant de mes petits enfants, je trouve ce matin bien trop calme. Le château à l'air vide.

_HM_ : C'est le cas. Tout le monde est parti chercher quelque chose pour ce soir. Soit les décors et les accessoires soit les bouteilles et autre victuailles. Et pour finir les enfants sont avec Blaise et Drago à la boutique costumes en folie pour récupérer tous les déguisements. Sans oublier le passage à la boutique Weasley. J'ai toujours peur quand ils reviennent de là-bas.

_WG :_ C'est sûr que le jour où on a été là-bas, j'ai cru retomber en enfance. Tous ces trucs de fou. Bonjour ma princesse.

_HM :_ Bonjour papa. Ils vont être ravis de te montrer les derniers trucs de fou. J'ai peur pour la maison.

_WG :_ Elle tient toujours debout malgré le monde. Et tu vois que j'ai trouvé mon chemin.

_HM :_ ça va ? Vous allez bien ? Je sais que ça peut être fatiguant parfois. Cette maison, tout ce monde…

_JG :_ Ce sont les meilleurs moments de notre vie. Et nous ne voulons pas que ça s'arrête.

_HM :_ Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire tout ce que vous avez vécu pendant toutes ces années. Je peux vous dire que le secret a été bien gardé. J'en profite d'ailleurs que nous soyons seuls. A mon tour, de tout savoir. Comment tout cela a commencé ?

_WG : _Parla visite de Lucius un soir, quand on vivait en Australie. Et il n'y a pas été pas quatre chemins. Je suis un sorcier, je viens du monde magique, là où vie votre fille que vous avez oublié à cause de la guerre. Elle vous a effacé la mémoire pour vous protéger à un moment où la situation été dangereuse pour vous et pour elle. La guerre est finie depuis plusieurs années, guerre gagné par le bon côté, celui de votre fille…Bref en résumé, il allait nous aider à nous souvenir de toi, mais que ce serait très long et qu'il ne pouvait garantir le résultat.

_JG :_ On l'a pris pour un fou.

_HM :_ Tu m'étonnes et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

_JG :_ Les photos de Toi, les photos de notre ancienne maison, ton école primaire. Et devant le test d'ADN, on était bien obligé d'y croire. En plus avec ton père noua avions toujours ressentis comme un sentiment de vide et de manque. Tout est devenu si évident.

_WG :_ Alors nous avons commencé ce retour en arrière. Nous nous sommes coupés de la réalité, pour nous retrouver dans notre passé, oublié. Au bout de cinq ans, toujours rien, aucun souvenir, juste une infime trace de Toi comme un fantôme.

_JG :_ Ce qui a mis un jour, Lucius dans une colère noire. Il revenait de la maternité et il a commencé à faire les cent pas et a parler tout seul. Enfin il a crié : Que nous venions d'être grands-parents encore une fois qu'elle s'appelait Zora et que nous la connaîtrions jamais ni elle, ni les jumelles et Tomas.

_WG :_ Et ce qu'il faut que tu saches. C'est que pendant dix ans, nous ne savions rien de Toi, juste que tu allais bien et nous n'avions de Toi que les photos d'avant notre séparation dûe à la guerre.

_HM :_ Mais pourquoi ?

_WG : _Le cerveau est complexe et fragile. Retrouver notre mémoire effacée, c'est à dire notre passé et le mélanger au présent pouvait s'avérer plus dangereux pour nous que bénéfique. Pour faire simple, c'était un coup à griller nos cerveaux.

_JG : _Ce jour-là, je pense que les émotions de Lucius ont pris le dessus. Pour lui aussi cette période était difficile. Lucius avait ce privilège de voir ses petits-enfants grandir, sachant que nous n'avions pas ce privilège. Tu étais notre fille et en même temps une inconnue. Quand il te voyait, il ne pouvait rien te dire sur nous et vice- versa, quand il nous voyait, il ne pouvait rien nous dire. Alors un jour, il a craqué. C'est comme ça qu'avec ton père nous avons su que nous étions grands-parents d'une mini-colonie de vacances. Que tu étais mariée à son fils Drago Malefoy. Qu'à l'époque de Poudlard Toi, tes amis Harry Potter et Ron Weasley vous vous détestiez avec Drago. Et les noms Weasley, Potter et Malefoy ont commencé à résonner comme un écho.

_WG :_ Les mois suivants, des odeurs, des lieux, ta voix douce comme un murmure, ton image floue, ton rire, des flashs, des souvenirs des rêves… notre vie d'avant a commencé à nous revenir par bout de façons aléatoires et très désordonnées. Nous nous sommes raccrochés à tout cela, pour te retrouver et reconstruire le puzzle de notre vie. Tu sais que tu avais mis une sacré pagaille dans notre tête ma fille, mais nous avons quand même réussi à te retrouver. Et cette fois tu ne te débarrasseras plus de nous aussi facilement. Nous sommes très bien ici et nous y resterons et je compte sur Zora et les jumelles et Tomas pour nous séquestrer.

JG : Ce que ton père essaye de te dire, C'est que nous sommes très fiers de Toi, ma fille! Fiers de ce que tu as vécue et accomplie pendant cette guerre contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts…Et, fiers de cette sacrée petite famille à croquer que vous avez fondée, Drago et Toi.

Et voilà c'était reparti, un torrent de larmes s'en est suivi. Pas facile de contenir mes émotions en ce moment, même si je pleure de moins en moins souvent. Ce matin-là, j'ai passé un petit déjeuner seule avec mes parents, profitant de ce moment magique. Puis l'invasion a commencé et vers midi tout le monde s'est retrouvé au salon autour des préparatifs pour la fête. Les Décors au mur et au plafond, les bougies, l'installation de la petite scène, du boulot pour tout le monde. Ce soir, un spectacle animé par les enfants et supervisé par Blaise est prévu. Un bar, des petites tables rondes prennent place autour de la scène. Même une petite piste de danse se dresse sous l'œil averti de mon père. On avait opté pour un très grand salon, aujourd'hui avec le recul, je me dis qu'il aurait dû être encore plus grand. Il a fallu d'abord tout vider pour tout retransformer en cabaret. Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup le résultat. Le salon se divise en deux parties, la première avec un style café-théâtre et la deuxième avec un style cabaret-dansant. Du côté théâtre une scène noire en forme d'arc de cercle entourée de rideau rouge flamboyant est prête à accueillir les artistes. Les tables et les chaises assorties à la scène attendent les spectateurs. La piste de danse a un revêtement magique. Par endroit, il est couvert de paillettes qui s'envolent, s'illuminent, changent de couleurs et s'évaporent dans les airs. Le bar et ses tabourets moelleux entourent presque à moitié la piste de danse. Sans oublier les boules à facettes, les paillettes que l'on retrouve un peu partout, des bougies, des affiches d'époque des années cabarets…

Des acrobates, jonglages, danses, marionnettes et livres géants, chansons, fausse pub et bulletin météo, des jeux et sans oublier un numéro avec nos imitations sont prévus au programme de ce soir. Avec un Blaise en maître de soirée pour mettre l'ambiance. Début des festivités 21h00 sur carton d'invitation et tenue classe et chic exigée, tous à nos boas, plumes et paillettes. Un diner de réveillon animé par une troupe de neufs enfants guidée par un grand gamin. Résultat bluffant, drôle, divertissant et même impressionnant. Eliott et Gwen Weasley acrobates et danseurs avec des bolas enflammées. Lily-Rose Potter en contorsionniste accompagné de Tomas en grand virtuose au violon (toujours inséparables ces deux-là). James Potter et Loïs en imitateurs très ressemblants. James Potter et Loïs, très gentiment, en bons imitateurs, caricaturèrent leurs parents et grands-parents de façon très ressemblante et très drôle. Des fausses pubs et bulletin météo animé par Blaise et Zora. La merveille des merveilles Lisy Weasley et Éloïse nous ont enchantées et transportées avec leurs histoires animées de marionnettes et de livres géants.

Presque deux heures de spectacles et le décompte est vite arrivé pour une autre année. Tout le monde s'amuse sur la piste de danse, et je suis passée des bras de mon père à ceux de mon beau-père sans oublier Harry et Ron et enfin à ceux de mon mari.

_DM :_ J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir avoir ma chance. Le prochain qui vient me dire je peux t'emprunter ta femme pour cette danse je l'attache au ponton au milieu du lac. Pour qu'il se transforme en bâtonnet de glace congelée.

_HM :_ Rien que ça. Si je te dis que Blaise approche.

_DM :_ Blaise dégage. Pas moyen que je cède ma place.

_BZ :_ D'accord je repasse plus tard.

_DM :_ Demain.

_HM :_ Au fait Blaise. Avant que tu ne partes pour bien commencer cette année je t'ai fait un cadeau. Je t'ai acheté une immense forêt de sapins. Vu ton coup de foudre à Noël.

_BZ :_ Drago je déteste ta femme. C'est vraiment une méchante sorcière. Je te la laisse.

_HM :_ C'est pour la référence aux timbres dans une de tes fausses pubs. Je sais qu'elle m'était adressée celle-là.

_BZ :_ Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

_HM :_ Moi, non plus.

_BZ :_ Une petite dernière pour la route. Avec tous tes problèmes de robe, ce soir, c'est quoi la petite histoire.

_HM : _Aucune. Par contre il y a un petit sapin là-bas qui te fait de l'œil. Je crois que t'as un ticket.

_BZ :_ Je vais aller vider le bar, pour oublier. A jamais.

_HM :_ Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

_DM : _Je me demandais juste quand j'allais enfin avoir un peu ma femme pour moi. C'est que Madame est très demandée en ce moment. Tu te souviens encore qui je suis ? Et comment je m'appelle ?

_GM :_ Laisse-moi une seconde… Ta tête me rappelle bien quelqu'un… Attend, oui j'y suis. Je crois que nous étions été ensemble à Poudlard « Mr je fais une crise de jalousie à sa femme ».

_DM :_ Moi, jaloux ! Ça se saurait.

Vers trois heures du matin la fatigue s'est faite ressentir pour la troupe artistique. Malgré les protestations enfin les faibles gémissements, une fois au lit une fanfare de ronflement d'enfants à commencer à résonner dans les chambres. Du côté adultes Harry, Ron et Blaise fuient Lucius, mon père et leurs bouteilles de champagne. Narcissa et ma mère sont en pleine conversation. Drago s'est isolé, crayons à la main il immortalise certains moments, certaines scènes de cette soirée sur papier. De mon côté je suis d'une oreille attentive la discussion de Ginny et Pansy, tout en observant un peu tout le monde.

_GP :_ Vraiment géniale, cette soirée. J'ai pris un sacrée coup de vieux. Ils sont aux portes de Poudlard pour les plus vieux et moi j'ai l'impression que pour nous ça fait des siècles.

_PW :_ En tout cas ils forment une belle équipe. Et ce petit bout de Zora qui ne s'en laisse pas compter. Elle est trop chou.

_HM :_ Ne dis jamais petit et chou en t'adressant à elle. Elle va t'en vouloir à mort. Dis lui plutôt que c'est un vif d'or à la place de petit bout. Drago l'a repéré, l'as du vol en balai ce sera elle. A ce niveau-là, je pense que c'est génétique. L'année prochaine, comme elle aura 6 ans, on va l'inscrire au cours des coccinelles à balai. Elle à même un calendrier d'avant. Elle est vraiment le portrait craché de son père, entre son arrogance, son petit sourire en coin, son côté bagarreuse…

_PW :_ En plus elle est blonde comme lui. Mais par contre elle a tes yeux, ton esprit brillant, ta répartie, ta soif de tout savoir.

_HM : _Je pense que je vais l'enfermer, pour le bien de tout le monde.

_PW :_ Tu sais les triplés ils nous en font voir à nous aussi.

_HM :_ Je sais ! J'ai eu vent de leurs exploits par les jumelles en revenant de l'école.

_GP :_ Moi, les miens ils sont souvent dans leur monde. Un peu beaucoup tête en l'air. Le calme avant la tempête. Ils commencent juste à faire leurs rebelles.

_HM :_ T'inquiète avec les miens et les triplés, ils vont vite rattraper leurs retards.

Encore quelques jours de vacances et les enfants vont retrouver, plumes, cahiers, cour d'école avec ses billes et ses cartes magiques. Finies les paillettes et bon retour les devoirs, exercices, expériences…et activités extra-scolaire.

**Chapt 2 : **« jour de rentrée »

_ZM :_ Je ne veux pas aller à l'école. Pourquoi ça doit s'arrêter les vacances ?

_DM :_ C'est le principe des vacances, un début et une fin.

_ZM :_ Ben, quand je serai grande j'arrêterais la fin de la fin des vacances.

_LM :_ ça veut rien dire ce que tu dis Zora.

_ZM :_ Toi je ne te parle pas. Je préfère l'autre jumelle.

_LM :_ Ridicule petite chose.

_ZM :_ C'est toi qui ressemble à un truc.

_DM : _Les filles stops. Mais elle est où votre mère.

_ZM :_ En haut avec papy et mamy. Moi aussi je veux rester avec papy et mamy.

_LM :_ Zora est un petit bébé.

_ZM :_ Et Loïs à trois amoureux à l'école et elle fait même des bisous d'amours dans la cour. Je l'as déjà vu.

_LM :_ Apprends d'abord à parler. On dit je l'ai déjà vu. Et pas je l'as déjà vu.

_ZM : _En tout cas moi je n'ai pas de zéro.

_LM :_ Un seul zéro et toi tu passes tes journées à jouer aux voitures et aux billes. Tu n'as pas de note.

ZM : Même pas vraie d'abord. Je vais chez les grands moi.

_LM :_ Tu parles de grands, c'est une classe juste au dessous de la notre avec Éloïse.

_ZM :_ Oui, mais pour moi c'est la classe au dessus et quand…

_LM :_ Et quand je fais du travail là-bas, j'ai toujours les meilleures notes et bla bla bla.

_DM : _Je ne préviendrais qu'une seule fois. Je veux boire mon café dans le calme. Encore un seul mot vous deux et j'utilise un silencio.

_TM :_ Trop cool. Vas-y papa, elles me soûlent. C'est tous les matins pareils. Je vais finir par aller manger ailleurs.

_DM :_ J'ai dit vous deux ! Je rectifie, c'est valable pour vous quatre. Plus un mot, comment elle a fait pendant quatre ans votre mère ?

_EM :_ Moi, je n'ai toujours rien dit.

_ZM :_ Lèche botte.

_HM :_ Bonjour tout le monde. Ok… Bonjour l'ambiance. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_DM :_ Pour résumé, Zora veut inventer un système de vacances qui commencent mais ne s'arrête pas. Loïs à quatre milliards d'amoureux qu'elle embrasse. Tomas veut prendre ses repas ailleurs et Éloïse est une lèche botte selon Zora. Et moi j'étais sur le point de leur jeter un silencio.

_HM :_ Toi aussi ! Moi je l'ai déjà fait et ça fait vraiment du bien.

_DM : _Je vais faire un signalement pour enfants en danger. Ma femme est folle.

_HM :_ Non, ta femme à quatre enfants qui n'arrêtent jamais. Et ta femme n'est pas du matin. Les crises d'hystérie et les disputes de Zora et Loïs dés 7h00 du mat, c'est dur. Et prochaine étape s'ils ne se dépêchent pas, on oubliera de venir les chercher à la fin de l'école.

ZM : Ah, non. Moi je ne reste pas dormir à l'école. Alors ça jamais. Plutôt mourir.

_HM :_ Miss dramaturge est de retour. T'arrête de faire ta Cosette. Je compte jusqu'à cinq et je veux tous vous voir courir aller chercher vos sacs d'école. Un… Deux…Trois…

_DM : _Je n'y crois pas.

_HM : _Quoi ! Regarde ça marche, ils sont tous partis finir se préparer sans râler. Ils ne comprennent que ça.

_DM :_ Et je peux savoir qu'elles autres tortures t'utilise sur nos enfants.

_HM :_ C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air malheureux. Et tu peux rappeler qui les a collés à leurs chaises l'autre soir.

_DM :_ Blaise !

_HM :_ Et toi.

_DM : _Il m'a presque forcé et ça n'a duré même pas deux minutes.

_HM : _En tout cas ils s'en souviennent. Quand ils vont trop loin, utilise ça comme menace et ils vont t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

_DM :_ J'ai peur pour leur santé mentale.

_HM :_ Pas moi, ils vont très bien. A un moment donné, ils ne comprennent que ça.

Ces réveils matin en fanfare, je les avais un peu oubliés pendant ces vacances. Je me remets à peine de mes retrouvailles avec mes parents et c'est reparti pour un tour. Les chamailleries dès le matin entre Zora et Loïs un grand classique de la littérature Malefoy. Tomas qui veut changer de famille, une nouveauté, il a même un sac tout prêt, juste au cas-où. Parlons de l'école, vous avez dit les enfants Malefoy... Vous avez un nouveau message : « Bonjour ici Mme Picque, le proviseur de l'école, je vous appelle au sujet de… ». D'abord Tomas, à l'école il a vendu les autographes de son père (sauf à quelques filles, les plus jolies, ça me rappelle quelqu'un…). Son petit commerce de parrain mafieux a duré presque deux mois dans la cour d'école. Jusqu'au jour où il s'est fait chopé par Mme Picque. On lui a fait tout rembourser et Mme Picque lui a fait vendre tous les tickets de tombola pour l'école. Ses week-ends ont été très chargé en novembre dernier. Passons aux jumelles n'étant pas dans la même classe, leur grand jeu, essayer de changer de classe en se faisant passer l'une pour l'autre (merci Blaise de leur avoir appris le truc du changement de grains de beauté). Et les messages qu'elles s'envoient d'une classe à l'autre dès qu'un truc d'intéressant se passe, d'une discrétion d'hippogriffe. Mais le pire c'est Zora, presque tous les soirs la maîtresse veut nous voir. C'est tout un roman que je vais écrire sur ses exploits à l'école. Elle est de toutes les bêtises, de toutes les farces… Mais elle reste secrètement un peu la préférée de sa maîtresse. Sa soif d'apprendre ne s'arrête jamais et elle est très douée. Du coup elle est toujours la première à finir son travail, et quand elle s'ennuie trop… Elle bouge, déconcentre les autres, enchaîne bêtises sur bêtises…Donc trois demi-journées par semaine, elle va dans la classe des grands (qui correspond au _CP_ à l'école moldue). Seul moyen d'occuper son esprit et de l'intéresser. C'est son égo qui en a pris un sacré coup.

Nous les aimons très fort, mais comme tous les parents par moment une télécommande pour les mettre en pause, nous en rêvons tous de temps en temps. Par contre ils se défendent tous et se protègent. Tomas devient incontrôlable quand on s'en prend à ses sœurs, et avec Zora et Loïs il a du boulot. Leur seul point commun à ces deux miss, c'est bien leur côté bagarreuses. Deux calmes Eloïse et Tomas et deux « Mike Tyson» au moins c'est équilibré.

_DM :_ Je viens d'avoir Mme Picque.

_HM :_ Non, pas dès le premier jour. Annonce c'est qui ?

_DM :_ Les quatre. Si j'ai bien tout compris, pour une fois ils ne sont pas à l'origine de la bagarre.

_HM : _Là, tu me surprends.

_DM :_ Si tu me coupes et que tu commentes toutes mes phrases, on en a pour des heures.

_HM : _Promis je me tais.

_DM :_ Ça m'a l'air bien parti. Bon pour faire court. Trois gamins ont dit à Éloïse que ses nouveaux grands-parents étaient des moitiés de cerveaux. Et qu'elle devrait mettre une étiquette elle, ses sœurs et son frère pour que leurs grands-parents se souviennent d'eux.

_HM :_ Mais c'est horrible. C'est qui ? Ils vont m'entendre.

_DM :_ T'avais promis. L'histoire n'est pas finie, ce n'est que le début. Tu penses bien que cette histoire a très vite fait le tour de l'école. Tomas a organisé une, je cite « réunion extraordinaire des Malefoy ». Pendant la pause-déjeuné, ils ont collés les trois gamins chacun à une étiquette géante. Et ils leurs ont lancés des fruits et des légumes pourris des cuisines.

_HM :_ C'est décidé. Je ne sors plus jamais d'ici. Combien de jours ils sont virés ?

_DM :_ Tu verrais ta tête c'est trop drôle. C'est bon, Mme Picque veut juste nous voir, parce que les parents des trois enfants concernés, veulent qu'ils s'excusent devant nous et les enfants. Personne n'est viré, mais ils vont tous apprendre à se connaître, ils vont aider à nettoyer le réfectoire. Et nos enfants et les trois autres terreurs vont devoir faire un exposé pour raconter l'histoire de tes parents.

HM : Tu n'es pas sérieux là.

_DM :_ Si, et les enfants sont ravis. En classe ils vont faire une sorte de parallèle avec la guerre contre Voldemort. Les enfants d'Harry et Ron vont eux aussi y participer. Ils ont déjà tout un emploi du temps de prévu après l'école et les week-ends. Prépare-toi à une future invasion de journalistes en herbe avec interviews, photos…

_HM :_ C'est à mes parents que je pense. Et je peux avoir les noms des trois affreux.

_DM :_ Non. Vu ce que tu fais à nos enfants, je n'imagine même pas ce que tu serai capable de faire à ceux des autres. Et en plus tu finiras bien par les voir durant ce reportage.

_HM :_ Très drôle, je suis un monstre maintenant.

_DM :_ Mais non. C'est juste une histoire de gamins d'école. OK, ce qu'ils ont dit ce n'était pas cool du tout. Mais tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire. Tu me rappelles quel est le nom du mec qui t'as humilié et blessé tant d'années. Ça se passe toujours comme ça dans une école. On rit, pleure, se bagarre…

_HM :_ Cela n'a rien avoir. Je te rappelle qu'une guerre se tramait à l'époque et tout nous opposait. Là il n'y a pas de guerre.

_DM :_ Sauf qu'une école reste une école. Et que les enfants entre eux peuvent être cruels. Et si je me rappelle bien, tu te défendais plutôt pas mal. Tu sais qu'à l'époque tu étais une des rares à me tenir tête. Avec le recul, si j'ai détesté un jour quelque chose chez toi, c'est bien ça. Pour te clouer le bec, il en fallait. Les enfants ont fait pareil, ils se sont défendus. C'est une bagarre d'école, si on monte ça en drame, la situation va vite dégénérer. Je te rappelle que je fous encore la trouille à certaines personnes. Je vois déjà les gros titres « L'ancien Mangemort Drago Malefoy sème la terreur dans la cour d'école de ses enfants » ou encore « Trois familles terrorisées suite à une dispute d'école ont déménagées pour protéger leurs enfants des représailles de la famille Malefoy ». Un petit dernier « Depuis leur retour en Angleterre, un vent de panique souffle même dans les écoles…

_HM :_ Arrête de faire ça.

_DM :_ Faire quoi ? Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas très loin de la réalité. Tu oublies que j'ai de l'entraînement pour inventer les gros titres. Je suis devenu un expert en la matière.

_HM :_ Je ne parlais pas de ça. Depuis quant tu raisonnes mieux que moi.

_DM :_ Et je suis censé le prendre comment ça ?

_HM :_ Si je te dis je t'aime. Je me rattrape ?

_DM :_ On va dire oui.

_HM : _Pour en revenir à notre tribu, j'aimerai bien savoir lequel des quatre a eu cette idée.

_DM :_ Si tu veux mon avis ça on ne le saura jamais. Ça va être un sacré secret de famille.

_HM :_ Et ils vont comment ?

_DM :_ Qui ?

_HM :_ Les enfants ?

_DM :_ Lesquels ? C'est bon j'arrête ! Ils vont tous bien. Ils ont passé le reste de l'après midi tous ensembles. Et la bombe est désamorcée.

Effectivement en rentrant à la maison ils étaient tous impatients de commencer ce reportage. Des questions ? Des pourquoi ? Des comment ?…toute la soirée. Le plus drôle c'est la tête de Zora avec la période où Drago et moi nous nous insultions. Elle n'a pas décroché un sourire à son père. Elle a juste retenu l'épisode de la droite que j'avais mis à leur père. Du coup, elle nous a demandé et « moi pourquoi je ne dois pas me battre ». Loïs lui a répondu « parce que t'aurais trop d'amoureux ». Enchaîné d'une Zora grimaçante « Comme toi, en fait. C'est dégueux ». Un bon fou rire collectif pour finir cette journée et des promesses de jours meilleurs.

**Chapt 3 : « le printemps et sa pie » **

Du côté des chambres, on a tous une vue sur le parc et ses arbres magnifiques. Au début du printemps c'était vraiment très agréable d'être gentiment réveillé par le chant des oiseaux le week-end. Une douce symphonie à une heure raisonnable et puis un jour une pie est arrivée. Et la symphonie s'est vite transformée en fanfare déraillée et criarde. Elle a d'abord commencé a chasser famille après famille en détruisant les œufs et les nids. La terreur des airs et le matin vers 6h00 (quant elle fait une grasse matinée), elle commence à faire son cirque. Sinon en forme Madame la pie « casse oreilles et tympans » commence ses tirades vers 4h00. La pie qui chante, mais bien sûr, je pense qu'on a hérité de la seule pie qui chante faux. D'arbre en arbre elle crie, sille, hurle et nous casse les oreilles pendant trois heures d'affilées. Il faut qu'on lui règle son compte avant de tous devenir psychopathes à cause du manque de sommeil. Même les sorts d'insonorisations finissent par céder au bout d'un moment. Un peu comme les voix qui sont capable de briser du Cristal de Baccarat. La nouvelle torture morale une pie et sa voix disgracieuse. On a essayé la magie sur elle, mais elle est comme immunisée avec un bouclier de protection efficace et résistant. Du coup les sorts rebondissent ou restent sans effet. Même la chasse façon moldue ne donne rien les flèches rebondissent.

_HM :_ Je vais la flinguer moi-même cette pie. T'es debout depuis longtemps ? Il est quelle heure ?

_DM : _On se calme. Il est presque 5h00. Fait comme moi, pense aux enfants qui dorment paisiblement au manoir chez leurs grands parents.

_HM : _Tu me rappelles pourquoi on est resté là ?

_DM :_ Week-end en amoureux. Tu te souviens, tes parents en voyage en France, les enfants…

_HM :_ C'est bon ça me revient.

_DM :_ Par contre tu as raison faut qu'on arrive à la chasser. Neville le spécialiste en botanique, insectes, volatiles et d'autres trucs que je n'ai pas retenu, il en est où ?

_HM :_ Il dit que cette pie est complètement folle, que les répulsifs l'attire. Il va essayer de l'attraper et de l'étudier. Et pour l'instant toutes ses tentatives ont échoués.

_DM :_ Ce n'est pas gagné cette histoire. Un sort et on n'en parle plus.

_HM :_ Et la protection des oiseaux t'en fait quoi ?

_DM :_ Après les elfes de maison, les oiseaux.

_HM : _Cette protection ridicule, je te le rappelle, elle n'est pas de moi. Et mon père a essayé, sans résultat.

_DM :_ Et ce truc. Le bazooka ça pourrait peut- être marcher ?

_HM :_ Et on n'aura plus de parc. C'est trop violent dès le matin en plus de l'autre qui jacasse. Je retourne me coucher.

_DM :_ Bon courage. Moi, je vais me pendre.

_HM :_ Il commence super bien ce week-end en amoureux. On se donne rendez-vous vers quelle heure, a ton avis ? On va dire, dans deux heures, même endroit.

_DM :_ Stop. Je te propose, un repli à deux. Dans la pièce où je peins, câlins et sieste en perspective quand la diva mal accordée aura fini son cirque.

_HM :_ Seulement si tu me portes.

_DM :_ Ok, mais je transplane en utilisant mes dernières forces.

_HM :_ Ça promet.

_DM :_ Trop fatigué pour relever.

Ce week-end en amoureux on l'a vécu en décalé. Coucher assez tard, réveillé en plein sommeil pendant trois heures à écouter la Castafiore enrouée. Et après, câlins et gros câlins, sieste, séance de peinture et juste lui et moi… Et une pie. Quelques jours après Neville a réussi à la piéger. Bilan, elle a subi plusieurs sorts, d'où son comportement et l'inefficacité des sorts. La paix est revenue, les oiseaux aussi, le sommeil tranquille. Eloïse l'amoureuse des animaux veillent tous les matins, elle aussi malgré sa passion pour les animaux, les pies sont un peu à part maintenant. Si une pie revient Éloïse sera la première à nous prévenir. Ces dernières semaines ont été plutôt rudes. On se croisait tous à pas d'heure, d'un pas lent, hésitant, zigzagant les yeux ensommeillés, la tête bourdonnant dans les couloirs. Le but du jeu accéder au salon, la pièce la plus éloignée du parc et de la pie, tout en évitant les obstacles sur la route. Les meubles qui semblaient avoir changé de place, bien négocier les escaliers… Des réunions familiales grincheuses vers 5h00 du matin, un délice. Une succession de grognements, soufflements, rugissements, cris… Et des stratégies les plus diverses et farfelus pour mettre fin à ce supplice. Et l'imagination des enfants est inépuisable. Et si on l'opérait des cordes vocales. Et si on la transformait en jouet. Et si on la transformait en statue. Et si on payait un elfe des maisons pour qu'il transplane jusqu'en Afrique avec la pie. Et la meilleure de Tomas et si on déménageait…

Pendant ces quelques semaines interminables, le castel manoir a vécu un décalage horaire interne. Pas facile de concilier école, travail… avec des nuits entrecoupées ou très raccourcies. Au concours de « qui avait les plus belles cernes », chacun se défendait plutôt bien. Même les levers du soleil se sont ternis et ont fini par se ressembler. Et chaque week-end au programme en début d'après-midi une sieste bien méritée pour tout le monde. Mais aujourd'hui c'est barbecue, brochettes et inauguration de la piscine et de ses toboggans sous un très beau soleil de printemps. Une envie collective cette piscine, le lac est encore trop froid pour les baignades, on a donc opté pour une piscine.

_WG : _Alors. Vous vous êtes décidés pour cet été, L'Egypte ou la Nouvelle Zélande ?

_HM :_ On peut dire ça. On va faire les deux. Dès qu'on vote c'est toujours trois contre trois. Alors pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte. Trois semaines en Egypte et trois semaines en Nouvelle Zélande.

_JG :_ J'adore vos réunions « décisions de familles ».

_HM : _ça dérive toujours sur règlement de comptes et mises au point.

_WG :_ C'est très drôle.

_DM :_ Fatiguant, c'est le mot qui vient à l'esprit.

_WG : _En même temps à six vous faites autant de bruit qu'une pie.

_DM :_ Donc c'est de ton père que tu tiens cet humour particulier.

_HM :_ Oui ! Sauf que là ce n'est pas drôle.

_JG : _En même temps, ce n'est pas faux. Chacun défend ses positions, mais vous trouvez toujours un moyen de trouver une solution.

_DM :_ Non, presque toujours. Si je dis à votre fille on fait un petit dernier Malefoy, je suis mort.

_HM :_ T'es complètement cinglé. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je ne suis ni une pie ni une poule.

_DM : _Je plaisantais. C'est mignon une petite poulette.

_HM : _Les papiers pour le divorce, tu les veux aujourd'hui ou demain ?

_DM :_ Tout de suite les menaces. Attention, je pourrai sévir.

_HM_ : J'en tremble déjà. Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes.

_DM : _Femme, tu te calmes.

_HM :_ Espèce d'homme de Neandertal. Tu vas rejoindre Blaise dans sa forêt et te trouver une jolie petite caverne.

_DM : _T'as de la chance que tes parents soient là… En fait non, ils se sont éclipsés. Donc tu disais quoi déjà ?

_HM :_ Que je t'aime très fort.

_DM :_ Marche pas. Tu peux faire mieux… Tu vois que je te fais peur, tu recules…

_HM : _Je vais crier.

_DM : _Et moi je te jette un silencio.

_HM :_ Tu ferais ça à ta femme !

_DM :_ Tu l'as bien fait aux enfants.

_HM : _Je vais en entendre parler longtemps de cette histoire.

_DM :_ Oui ma belle Tortionnaire. Mais ne t'écartes pas du sujet, tu disais quoi ?

_ZM :_ Maman, papa….

_HM :_ Oui ma louloutte.

ZM : Vous venez vous baigner avec nous, vous avez promis.

_HM :_ Bien sûr, c'est que j'étais en train de dire à ton père. On a promis mon amour.

_DM :_ « on a promis mon amour »…Tu t'en tire bien, mais je me vengerai… En plus d'être tortionnaire tu es aussi une jolie menteuse. Je vais te couler et interdiction d'utiliser les enfants comme protection.

ZM : Chouette on va faire une bataille et des équipes.

Notre petite bataille dans la piscine à durée toute l'après-midi, entrecoupée de pause glaces, cookies…Une délicieuse journée comme une autre au sein de la tribu Malefoy.


End file.
